Los Diarios de Korra - Libro 2: EVOLUCIÓN (MAKORRA)
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: Luego de derrotar a la malvada Irish y devolver el equilibrio al mundo, Korra y Mako nunca habían estado mejor. Pero su felicidad se acaba cuando un nuevo grupo de rebeldes crean un movimiento llamado LA EVOLUCIÓN que planea acabar con la era de benders ya conocida. ¿Quiénes son estos nuevos rebeldes? ¿Podrá Korra detenerlos? ¿Podrá ser feliz junto a Mako? - Gracias por leer!
1. La Ciudad de la Paz

**HOLA... HE VUELTO :)**

**Como les prometí aquí está la continuación de mi anterior fic, Los Diarios de Korra. Este es el libro dos y tiene como título: EVOLUCIÓN, espero les guste...**

**Como siempre agradezco que se pasen por el fic, lo lean y si les gusta dejen sus preciados reviews... Saludos a todos, disfruten!  
**

**ATENCIÓN: Si no has leído el primer Libro-Temporada de Los Diarios de Korra, te aconsejo que la leas, la encontrarás en mi perfil :)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de La Legenda de Korra (A excepción de los creados por mi en el fic) no me pertenecen en absoluto, el crédito va a sus creadores.  
**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra 2!**

* * *

"Querido Diario... ESTOY ASUSTADA!" -escribía Korra mientras muy nerviosa, apenas podía distinguir las letras que escribía sobre el papel debido a la oscuridad de aquella habitación subterránea que se hallaba inmersa en la oscuridad- "Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos" -proseguía ella- "Los rebeldes tomaron las ciudades de Ba Sing Se y devastaron la tribu agua del sur y van rumbo a la del norte. La nación del fuego intenta resistirse pero le es inútil. No sé cuánto tiempo podamos seguir aguantando... Yo... Estoy muy asustada!"

* * *

**Libro 2: EVOLUCIÓN!**

* * *

"Hace ya casi un mes que estamos resistiendo los ataques de los rebeldes. Ellos hablan de un cambio, pero no estamos en él. Hablan de una nueva era, pero no nos quieren en ella... Los maestros hemos estado resistiendo, pero son muy poderosos. Hemos caído muy bajo y, justo ahora no encontramos una solución."

"Mako y Bolin son lo único que me queda, Asami está en coma desde hace unos días y Tenzin está muy lastimado por intentar protegerme. Ruego a los espíritus que me den la solución para poder encarar este problema y lograr ser el avatar que todos necesitan, pero este nuevo grupo, que se hace llamar "Los Benders Rebeldes del Oeste" están devastando a todo nuestro pueblo con su movimiento llamado "LA EVOLUCIÓN". ¡No sé cuánto tiempo más podamos aguantar!"

"Ahora mismo estamos a salvo en una mina subterránea esperando el momento idóneo para atacar. Una guerra se acerca y, dentro de lo que cabe, hay mucho optimismo. Todos los maestros de las cuatro naciones hemos echado a un lado nuestras diferencias y trabajamos juntos en lo que llamamos 'La Resistencia'. Esperemos poder sobrevivir a esto... esperamos con todo nuestro entero corazón ser lo suficientemente fuertes para no ser consumidos por estos rebeldes que encarnan... LA EVOLUCIÓN."

"Tal vez quieran saber cómo llegamos a esto y quiénes son estos nuevos enemigos que ponen en peligro la existencia de todos los benders del universo. Para entender, será mejor que vayamos al principio, antes de que toda esta locura comenzara..."

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La Ciudad de la Paz**

* * *

_Un mes antes..._

* * *

"Querido Diario -escribía Korra- estoy tan emocionada, tengo tanto que contarte que no sé ni siquiera por dónde empezar.

Hace ya más de un mes desde que pasó todo aquello con la falsa avatar Irish y Ciudad República no pudiera estar mejor. La paz y la armonía reinan otra vez en las calles y costas de nuestros pueblos. Le gente está feliz y más esperanzada que nunca. Tenzin ha estado dedicándoles tiempo a su familia e hijos. Asami ha estado pensando en volver a los negocios y ha tenido muy buenos resultados y Bolin, ¡Ese Bolin! siempre tan alocado como siempre. Todos están felices y en paz...

Eso me lleva a... Yo y Mako!"

\- Buenos días hermosa -dijo el guapo maestro fuego a la hermosa morena de ojos azules mientras ambos yacían en la cama, acabando de despertar, luego de una romántica noche que terminó más lejos de donde se pudiese imaginar-

\- ¿Cómo está mi maestro fuego-relámpago favorito? -preguntó Korra mientras permitía que Mako se pusiera arriba y la mirara acostada sobre la cama, despeinada y en estado natural-

\- Muy alegre de verte -responde Mako-

Acto seguido el ojidorado se inclina para dar un rico beso a su compañera que lo acepta sin chispar. Korra sube sus manos y acaricia la espalda desnuda de Mako mientras el toma la cintura de ella sin dejar de proseguir con los besos. Entonces de un tirón Korra cambió de posición con Mako poniéndose ella arriba dominante. Entonces ambos se toman las manos y cruzan los dedos y ella sube sus manos extendiéndolas sobre la cabeza del maestro fuego mientras lo besa apasionadamente. Las respiraciones se agitaban y el calor de aquel encuentro íntimo estaba comenzando a hacerlos sudar. Cuando finalmente Mako se liberó del agarre de Korra y se atrevió a jalar la tirita del sostén de ella para quitárselo, la puerta del cuarto se abre de golpe y aparece Bolin dando saltos y gritando...

\- BUENOS DÍAS... BUENOS DIIIIIAS... COMO AMANE... -se para en seco al ver a Korra montada sobre Mako mientras ambos habían sido captados en medio de aquella escena-

\- ¡BOLIN! -gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo y con el mismo grado de molestia-

\- Ay Diosito yo no vi nada -exclamó el maestro tierra mientras se tapaba los ojos con su mano, pero sin poder resistir la tentación de abrir los dedos para ver entre ellos-

\- NO SABES TOCAR!? -refunfuñó Mako mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a ponerse sus pantalones mientras Korra lo hacía con su blusa-

\- Perdón, es que... pensé que ya estaban listos... ya es un poco tarde y recuerden que hoy vamos a...

\- ¡Cierto! -interrumpe Korra de inmediato- hoy vamos a ir a visitar a mis padres en la tribu del norte, Mako lo olvidé por completo.

\- ¡Oigan no! -replicó Bolin- no era eso a lo que me refería.. me refería a que Tenzin, nos va a llevar a finalmente conocer la icónica y totalmente genial ciudad de Ba Sing Se... pero no vienen? -preguntó un poco decepcionado-

\- Lo siento bro -decía Mako mientras abotonaba su camisa mientras Korra iba a ayudarlo y terminar el trabajo- pero le prometí a Korra que iríamos a ver a sus padres en la tribu agua del sur... pero llévate a Asami contigo...

\- No lo sé -dijo el maestro tierra indeciso- ella está muy ocupada ahora con su nuevo negocio y no sé si tenga tiempo...

\- Inténtalo -insiste Korra- te ves guapo -hace paréntesis mientras aprieta los cachetes de Mako-

\- Korra tiene razón Bo, tú siempre quisiste ir a Ba Sing Se, es la ciudad más famosa del reino de la tierra, todo lo que se sabe de tu elemento está allí, no puedes perdértelo... además.. Volveremos en un día o menos..

\- Bueno, ya veo -decía Bolin rascándose la barbilla- supongo que tendré que ir a invitar a Asami y ver si quiere ir...

\- Si bueno hazlo, pero hazlo ya! -decía Korra mientras empujaba a Bolin fuera de la habitación y cerraba la puerta con fuerza. Entonces ve con una sonrisa de deseo a Mako y sin que él pudiera evitarlo, ella corrió hacia él y saltando a sus brazos ambos caen sobre la cama de nuevo y comienzan a besarse una vez más..

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

\- Imaginen esto -decía Asami en un salón lleno de personas que la escuchaban hablar por micrófono como si fuese una especie de exposición- ustedes están perdidos en el bosque en la noche, hace frío y de repente un espiritu maligno del lago los ataca con poderes acuáticos... BOOM! -articula ella sorprendiendo a los asistentes- o que peleen en el ejército de la nación del fuego y tengan que lidiar con las altas temperaturas del elemento... todo eso sería muy complicado si llevaran la ropa inadecuada... pero eso se acabó... LES PRESENTO LA NUEVA LÍNEA DE ROPA PARA BENDERS DE ASAMI SATO!

Inmediatamente alguien subió la cortina del escenario y se mostraron varios maniquíes como mostradores de ropa luciendo varios trajes confeccionados por la bellísima chica de negocios.

\- Este traje..

Dijo mientras señalaba un uniforme rojo con varias piezas metálicas y bonitos diseños de llamas con el logo de mercadeo de la marca de Asami..

\- Es el traje ideal para los maestros fuego, esta confeccionado a base de una tela de látex especial resistente al calor y a los climas extremos, por lo que nunca se quemará su ropa y tendrá que desecharla, además se ajusta al cuerpo y les da movilidad... por si fuera poco vienen en bonitos y por primera vez tenemos tallas grandes -decía mientras proseguía con su segundo diseño, el cual era adaptado para los maestros agua-

Pero de improvisto las puertas del salón se abren de par en par y Bolin entra diciendo...

\- ASAMIIIII... oye tengo algo que decirte -corrió hacia ella en el podio-

\- Bolin, ahora no estoy en medio de la presentación de mi colección de ropa para maestros... -le regañó-

\- Oh si claro, yo sabía.. si.. eh.. Termina tu cosa yo... me voy a sentar...

Por unos ventine minutos más se extendió la charla de la bellísima Asami, pero todo lo que comienza acaba y cuando ya todos se habían ido, la bella chica se dirige a Bolin quien se hallaba dormido y roncando en una de las sillas del auditorio...

\- Bolin... -lo llama- Bolin.. -lo mece-... BOLIN! -grita y este reacciona de golpe-

\- Ah.. ¿qué...qué.. qué pasó?

\- Te dormiste en medio de mi presentación... tus ronquidos se oía más que mi voz al micrófono..

\- Uy lo siento... y cómo te fue?

\- Genial -respondió emocionada- a la gente le encantó mi colección de trajes para maestros y ya se agotó la existencia... los 40 trajes que hice, 10 por cada elemento se vendieron como pan caliente

\- Ajá, sí como sea -ignoró- oye ¿quieres acompañarme a un viaje con Tenzin a Ba Sing Se? será solo un día y haremos tour por toda la ciudad... será increíble... ¿vienes? anda di que siiiii!

\- Bueno -pensó ella- supongo que ya que no tengo más mercancía, nada me ata a Ciudad República, me merezco al menos un día de descanso por mi éxito... sí.. iré contigo...

\- YEIIHH! -celebró- bien entonces vente conmigo ya, Tenzin nos está esperando para irnos...

* * *

**Ciudad República, Templo Aire...**

* * *

\- Te voy a extrañar papi -dijo Ikki mientras ella y sus hermanos abrazaban a Tenzin-

\- Solo será un día preciosa -contestó el maestro aire- será para mostrarle a Bolin la ciudad más grande del reino de la tierra... ha querido por mucho tiempo ir allí...

\- Igual nos harás falta -dijo Jinora-

En eso llegan Bolin y Asami cargando unas mochilas...

\- Bueeeeno... ya estamos aquí -dijo Bo- y me traje a Asami como acompañante

\- Será un placer conocer la ciudad impenetrable -sonrió la bella Asami-

\- Bueno será mejor partir pronto, será un viaje largo y puede que lleguemos pasado el amanecer -contestó Tenzin- ¿está listo Oogi?

\- Si, listo y ansioso -dijo Pema a lo cual el maestro aire se le acercó y la besó tiernamente- nos vemos en un día o dos...

Acto seguido el maestro aire, el maestro tierra y Asami montaron al bisonte volador y partieron siendo despedidos por la familia hasta que se perdieron en el inmenso horizonte.

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

\- Odio viajar en barco -decía Korra aburrida mientras se hallaba en la cubierta de una flota que viajaba hacia el polo sur. Mako se le acercó un poco optimista y exclama-

\- Vamos no es tan malo... es... divertido

\- ¿Divertido dices? ¿qué tiene de divertido movernos a 15 kilómetros por hora, soportar los constantes mareos provocados por el flujo del agua y qué me dices de la ensordecedora y endemoniada sirena del barco? eso no tiene nada de divertido..

\- Ay no seas quejumbrosa -la regaña- pronto estaremos nuevamente con tu madre y padre y los verás luego de tanto tiempo

A Korra parecieron brillarle los ojos al escuchar aquello. Realmente los extrañaba...

\- Si, eso me anima... los extraño mucho -Mako no dijo nada más, sencillamente la abrazó por la espalda mientras ella miraba el paisaje-

\- ...como veían que resistía fueron a buscar a otro elefante... 15.340.000 elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña -cantaba Bolin a todo gañote mientras todos iban sobre Oogi rumbo a Ba Sing Se. Asami se tapaba los oidos exasperada de oir por casi dos horas aquella cancioncita sin parar. Tenzin estaba rojo de la ira- Cómo veían que resistía fueron a...

\- PODRÍAS CALLARTE!? -gritó Tenzin perdiendo la compostura por un momento- ES ILÓGICO QUE TANTOS ELEFANTES CUELGUEN SOBRE LA MISMA TELARAÑA..

\- Oiga no se amargue -dijo Bolin- además gracias a mi y mis canciones el viaje se hace más ameno, pero si no quieren escuchar ya esa canción, tengo más... ¿quieren escuchar la del cerdito bonachón-

\- Ay dios mío ya estamos llegando? -preguntó desesperanzada Asami sintiéndose muy cansada-

\- No estamos ni cerca! -dijo Tenzin a lo cual Asami se dejó caer a los lomos de Oogi y comenzó a gemir desesperada-

\- El cerdito bonachón vino y el cerdito bonachón se fue...-seguía cantando Bolin-

Las horas pasaron y muchos kilómetros se recorrieron sobre la espalda de Oogi, por fin, luego de horas volando, pudieron ver los primeros vestigios del reino de la tierra...

\- Bolin mira! -señaló Asami emocionada-

\- El reino tierra -agregó Tenzin a lo que Bolin fijó su vista en lo que estaba frente a él-

\- WOW! -decía casi sin aire al contemplar la escena-

Un gran y rústico paisaje se abría frente a ellos. Colinas y montañas rocosas era lo que abundaba. Grandes murallas y edificios se dejaban ver al igual que riachuelos secos y grandes valles, y todo, todo, lleno de mucha tierra.

Desde el primer segundo se podían ver a los niños jugando y correteando de aquí para allá, elevando piedras y haciendo control libremente y felices. Era gente muy unida, se notaba.

De pronto Oogi subió una colina y allí, frente a todos se encontró una enorme edificación rodeada por grandes y gruesos muros. ¡Era increíble!. Los muros tenían casi un metro de grosor y la guardia de la tierra estaba encima del muro resguardando la entrada. Finalmente Tenzin hizo aterrizar a Oogi y los chicos se postraron ante los guardias de la ciudad.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué vienen a hacer aquí? -preguntó el guardia, más que rudo, rutinario-

\- Somos Tenzin, de los nómades del aire y Asami Sato y Bolin de Ciudad República -dijo el maestro aire-

\- Ve.. venimos a visitar señor -exclamó Bolin con los ojitos verdes llenos de ilusión, como un niño pequeño-

\- Ya veo, vienen a visitar... tienen pensado dónde van a quedarse? -preguntó el guardia-

\- Solo estaremos aquí un día señor -contestó la bella Asami- haremos un tour por la ciudad y luego nos marcharemos, solo queremos conocer la ciudad impenetrable de la que todos hablan.. Ba Sing Se...

\- Muy bien -dijo el guardia haciéndole señales a los de arriba del muro. Entonces con su tierra control abrieron una abertura en la pared que lentamente fue dando lugar a una compuerta que fue levantada dando acceso a la ciudad- disfruten su estadía en Ba Sing Se -dijo el guardia-

Sin pensarlo dos veces los chicos entraron en las murallas y sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta debido a la sorpresa que les representaba estar ante aquella inmensa ciudad.

Lo primero que se veía era la ruta que daba al mercado, pero también uno se podía sorprender con los grandes columpios que descendían de lo alto de los edificios y llevaban carritos con cosas a toda velocidad por los rieles. Pero ninguno chocaba al otro, había tanta organización que daba miedo. Tanto Tenzin como Asami pudieron ver lo excitado que se hallaba Bolin por estar en Ba Sing Se, después de todo era un maestro tierra, y esa emoción era comparable a la que sentiría un maestro fuego al hacer la danza del dragón con una esas míticas creaturas o practicar la tierra control con los tejones topo. Las lágrimas se le salieron de los ojos a Bolin al momento que sin poder ocultar su emoción exclamó...

\- Esto es un sueño!

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Mako y Korra estaban recostados sobre Naga la cual a su vez estaba acostada sobre el suelo del barco mientras este seguía su curso. Mako se había quedado dormido en las piernas de Korra y ella le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza mientras esperaba impacientemente llegar para poder ver a sus padres. De pronto la gran bocina del barco resopló y Korra supo que finalmente estaban en el polo sur...

\- ¡Mako! ¡Despierta! -lo mece Korra y este reacciona-

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Ya llegamos, vámonos! -acto seguido los chicos se suben a Naga y sin siquiera esperar que la gente del navío pusiera la tabla para que los tripulantes bajaran a tierra, los chicos saltaron con el oso perro polar desde el barco cayendo sobre el hielo y comenzaron a correr hasta alejarse.

Korra estaba muy feliz porque ya estaba cerca. Naga corría a toda velocidad abriéndose paso por los congelados caminos de nieve sintiéndose muy feliz porque estaba en su elemento. Pronto Korra miró los primeros iglús pertenecientes a la tribu y emocionada exclamó a Mako quien estaba detrás de ella..

\- Mira Mako... ya llegamos!

\- Apresura el paso, Naga! -ordenó el maestro fuego al momento que los chicos se adentraban por fin a la tribu agua del sur.

A decir verdad, estaba un poco solitaria, de hecho a Korra le pareció un poco extraño que no hubiesen niños jugando con la nieve a la entrada de la tribu, pero seguramente estaban con los demás en la plaza de hielo.

\- Esto está muy silencioso -decía Korra para sí mientras aunque estaba ya dentro del pueblo no había visto ni siquiera a una persona en las calles-

\- Korra ¡MIRA! -selañó Mako, entonces Korra quedó sin aire al ver lo que ocurría...

Una escena espantosa se podía divisar en el horizonte. Los niños todos estaban arrastrándose en el piso mientras los adultos se hallaban tirados sobre sus iglús con la vista dispersa como si estuviesen desesperanzados. Había varias fogatas apagadas en todo el campamento y algunas de las casas estaban arruinadas.

La gente se peleaba por trozos de comida y todos se veían cambiados. Era como si un tornao ártico hubiera arrasado con las casas y la comida de la tribu. Todos se veían molestos o tristes. Horrorizada, confundida e indignada, Korra se baja de Naga y se pregunta a si misma, o bien, a Mako...

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo ¿Les gustó? ¡Eso espero! **

**Please déjenme sus reviews, acepto críticas, insultos, amenazas de muerte y también ideas que me ayuden a mejorar... Nos vemos cuando suba el segundo capítulo BYE! :)**


	2. Recesión Elemental

**Hola de nuevo queridos amigos de Fanfiction, aquí estoy trayéndoles el segundo episodio del libro 2, espero les guste. No olviden dejarme sus reviews que son la única razón por la cual actualizo rápido... Gracias y disfruten! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Recesión Elemental**

* * *

Allí estaba Korra, viendo horrorizada como su pueblo natal, la tribu agua del sur, estaba en la miseria.

Las personas iban y venían como fantasmas sin esperanza, caminando con la cabeza gacha, mirando a la nieve fría y vacía. Incluso el frío era más insoportable. Mientras tanto, el avatar estaba confundida e indignada. Miró a Mako con una expresión indescifrable y él responde levantando los hombros desconcertado.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? -preguntó descorazonada el avatar-

\- No lo sé Korra -dijo Mako entre dientes, deseando tener la respuesta. Algo molesta porque su novio no fue de ayuda, Korra se adelantó y comenzó a caminar por la tribu, donde la gente iba como zombies por el suelo-

\- Jovencita -dijo una mujer con dos niños en su falda al avatar, deteniéndola en seco al pasar por un iglú maltrecho. Korra se volteó a verla y la vió desarreglada, sucia y muy delgada, entonces la mujer exclamó- tienes algo de comida? estoy hambrienta

Los ojos de Korra se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar eso y apretando los párpados para evitar llorar, respondió desviando la mirada..

\- Lo siento yo... no tengo.. -acto seguido Korra siguió su camino. Pronto Mako se sacó un pedacito de pan de su abrigo y lo entregó a la mujer, la cual lo picó en tres pedazos y le dió a sus hijos-

El avatar siguió su camino preguntándose qué pasaba, su corazón estaba arrugadito y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. No pensaba encontrarse con eso. Pero de pronto, entre la densa niebla, la maestra agua pudo visualizar a su padre Tonraq hablando con algunos hombres fuera de su casa. Inmediatamente Korra corrió hacia su padre gritando...

\- Papá!

\- ¿Korra? ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó impresionado al verla, Mako apareció después-

\- Hola señor -dijo el maestro fuego con respeto-

\- ¿Qué está pasando papá? -preguntó Korra- ¿por qué todo está así, qué ha pasado?

\- Han sido tiempos difíciles hija... pero ven -la invitó a pasar- ahora que estás aquí, tenemos mucho de que hablar-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Ba Sing Se...**

* * *

\- Oh por Dios... miren esto... y esto... y.. ¡ESTO! -decía Bolin impresionado por cualquier cosa que veía en la ciudad.

Tenzin, Asami y el maestro tierra caminaban por la enorme plaza de la ciudad y era impresionante. Había tiendas, mercados y muchos puestos de artículos folklóricos del reino de la tierra, como trajes y armas de batalla.

\- Esto es impresionante -dijo Bolin con desparpajo-

\- El reino de la tierra siempre ha sido una nación consumista -dijo Tenzin- de ahí que su comercio se base en el turismo y el comercio

\- Este lugar tiene casi tantas tiendas como en Ciudad República -expresó Asami.

\- Desearía tener dinero para comprar todas estas cosas increíbles que tienen -esbozó Bolin-

Los chicos siguieron caminando y explorando por las calles de la ciudad amurallada y mientras seguían su paso, la voz de un hombre llamando y atrayendo personas a un lugar se dejó escuchar diciendo...

\- Vengan.. Vengan y ganen dinero, torneos de elementos, gana una batalla y llévate un montón de dinero

\- Oigan oyeron eso? -preguntó Bolin mientras salía corriendo hacia el hombre- oiga... señor!

\- Oye Bolin... NO! -gritó en vano el maestro aire, quien solo pudo golpearse la frente con la mano y seguirle el paso al chico emocionado-

\- Dime chico, quieres ganar mucho dinero? -preguntó el hombre que llamaba la atención de la gente-

\- Si, qué tengo que hacer?

\- Solo tienes que ganar una batalla con el elemento que dominas... si ganas, te llevas el dinero! -Bolin chocó puños emocionado y exclamó con decisión-

\- Hagámoslo! -en eso aparecen Tenzin y Asami-

\- Oye Bolin, qué crees que estás haciendo? -replicó el maestro aire- se supone que estamos explorando la ciudad

\- Si, Bolin que haces? -completó Asami-

\- Piénsenlo, lo genial de estar aquí es podernos llevar cosas, y cómo lo haremos si no tenemos dinero! -respondió Bolin- puedo ganarlo, solo tengo que vencer a un oponente

\- Y bien chico... ¿vienes? -Bolin asiente. Entonces el hombre exclama-

\- Muy bien!

Acto seguido aquel sujeto golpea la tierra con su pie y mueve sus manos circularmente al momento que una circunferencia rodea a los chicos y entonces como un ascensor aquella circunferencia comienza a descender bajo tierra al momento que se abría ante ellos una recámara subterránea parecida a una arena de pro-control donde en ese mismo momento peleaban dos maestros jóvenes y una docena de personas veían desde unas gradas improvisadas hechas de tierra. Era obvio que aquello era clandestino.

\- WOW -suspiró Bolin.

\- Así es como funciona -dijo el hombre- tenemos al los 4 campeones de cada elemento -al decir esto señaló a tres chicos sentados en primera fila, de aspectos jóvenes y atractivos y otro que se encontraba en combate con otro chico- eliges al que quieras, se hacen las apuestas y si ganas te llevas el dinero

\- Suena taaaan metódico -refunfuñó Tenzin-

\- Eres un chico musculoso así que me atrevería a decir que eres un maestro tierra -Bolin asiente- bueno, tenemos a Bakku que es nuestro maestro tierra

Al decir esto, Bolin se fija en uno de los tres chicos que estaban sentados en la primera fila viendo la batalla, el del medio, con un uniforme verde y el símbolo de la tierra era de quién estaban hablando. Era alto, fornido, de cabello rizado negro y ojos cafés, con una presencia abrumadora.

\- Aquel es Bakku? -lo señaló con algo de miedo Bolin y el hombre asiente-

En ese momento uno de los que peleaba en el ring salió volando del mismo mientras gritaba aterrado para luego irse de boca al suelo y tragar algo de tierra. Entonces la voz del organizador de la pelea exclamó en el centro del ring...

\- Y EL GANADOR INDISCUTIBLE ES NUEVAMENTE NUESTRO CAMPEÓN LEVY! -todas las personas aplauden al maestro fuego de tez clara, cejas arqueadas, bonitas facciones y cabello estirado hacia atrás. Este saluda a su público y se une a los otros tres chicos en la primera fila y, luego de chocar manos con ellos, se sienta-

\- Muy bien -dice el sujeto que trajo a Bolin- es tu turno chico, a cual de nuestros campeones quieres enfrentar?

Bolin se mostró pensativo mientras miraba a los cuatro, entre ellos el chico moreno de ojos azules y cabello largo hasta los hombros que obviamente era maestro agua y otro chico calvo con flechas, el más alto de todos y con ojos verdes.

\- Pensé que tú y tus hijos eran los únicos maestros aire que quedaban Tenzin -dijo Asami confundida al ver al hombre de las flechas-

\- Así es -respondió el maestro aire- de nacimiento así es... pero tal vez recurrió a un león tortuga y se le concedió el poder...

\- Comprendo...

\- Bueno, como no puedo impedir que Bolin haga lo que quiera, me iré a sentar por ahí -dice Tenzin aburrido mientras es seguido por Asami donde toman asiento en las gradas. En ese momento, finalmente luego de pensar bastante, Bolin toma su desición-

\- mmmm... quiero ver que tan bueno es ese chico de la tierra...

\- Muy buen chico... BAKKU -lo llama- tienes un contrincante!

Al escuchar esto, Bakku dejó salir un bostezo y con algo de aburrimiento subió junto a Bolin al ring de pelea y ambos tomaron sus posiciones al momento que el organizador de las batallas en el centro del ring comenzó a decir al micrófono...

\- Muy bien tenemos otro retador... tu nombre chico -preguntó a Bolin-

\- Bolin Athanasius Bellonte de Bocanegra -fanfarroneó a lo que a Tenzin y a Asami se le cayeron las caras de pena al oir aquel invento que lo hacía parecer importante-

\- Muy bien chico Bolin... estás preparado? -asiente- y Bakku?

\- Yo siempre estoy preparado -dijo aquel semental con voz gruesa, se veía enfadado-

\- Entonces que comience la batalla!

Inmediatamente Bolin y Bakku comienzan a dar círculos en el ring estudiándose mutuamente. Entonces el campeón maestro tierra de aquel grupo de peleas clandestinas exclama...

\- Te haré pedazos niñito!

Acto seguido golpea la tierra varias veces y desprendiendo cuatro rocas las golpea con fuerza arrojándoselas a Bolin para luego salir disparado hacia él surfeando a toda velocidad por el concreto.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la Tribu Agua del Sur...**

* * *

Senna corrió a abrazar a Korra cuando la vió llegar, fue un abrazo largo y emotivo...

\- Me alegra que estés aquí -dijo a Korra- los dos -agregó mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Mako con una de sus manos-

\- Yo también me alegro de verlos, pero no entiendo por qué estoy consiguiendo a la entera tribu destruida... ¿dónde está Katara y Kya?

\- Están ayudando a curar a algunas personas -exclamó Senna-

\- ¿Me van a decir lo que está pasando? -replicó Korra fuertemente a lo que su padre Tonraq la calmó diciendo-

\- Siéntate hija -ella obedece y también lo hace Mako a su lado, entonces los vió a los ojos al momento que respondía la pregunta de Korra- fuimos atacados...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por quién?

\- Un grupo de maestros que vinieron arrasando con todo y robándose nuestra comida y posesiones, solamente eran cuatro, pero muy poderosos. Quemaron gran parte de la aldea y lastimaron a todos aquellos que se le opusieron.

\- ¿Eran maestros fuego? -preguntó Mako apenado-

\- Uno de ellos, si -respondió Tonraq- pero los otros dominaban los demás elementos, cada uno dominaba uno diferente

\- ¿Qué? -exclamó Korra- incluso el aire? -Tonraq asiente-

\- ¿Pero por qué harían algo así?

\- Fue sólo un ataque de un grupo de rebeldes, lo hicieron para robarnos

\- No fue "sólo un ataque" papá! -replica Korra- según lo que me dices, estas personas lastimaron a mucha gente y arrasaron con la tribu...

\- Si, señor esto es personal -argumentó Mako-

\- Quién sabe de qué más sean capaces de hacer si siguen sueltos... tengo que atraparlos y hacerlos pagar -dice Korra con firmeza- realmente quería quedarme, pero esto es importante -dice Korra un poco baja de ánimos- prométanme que estarán bien

\- Estaremos bien -contestó su padre- no volverán a atacarnos, te lo aseguro

Acto seguido Korra se levanta del suelo seguida por Mako y exclama...

\- Supongo que el deber de Avatar me llama de nuevo, tengo que conseguir a esos delincuentes y meterlos tras las rejas

\- Sé que lo harás, estoy orgulloso de ti

Acto seguido Korra abraza a sus padres y se despide de ellos rápidamente, entonces subieron a Naga, y, viendo por última vez a sus padres antes de partir Korra promete...

\- Nos volveremos a ver pronto... vamos chica corre! -ordena a Naga al momento que ambos jóvenes parten de nuevo hacia Ciudad República-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Ba Sing Se...**

* * *

Bolin destrozó varias piedras que veían hacia él con fuerza usando sus puños, pero en ese momento Bakku lo sorprende asestándole un golpe en la cara que lo envió al suelo adolorido.

\- Si, -se burló Bakku- de eso estoy hablando!

Rindiéndose a perder Bolin se pone de pie pero Bakku golpea el suelo y una columna de tierra se levanta debajo de los pies de Bolin y lo manda a volar por los aires cayendo fuera del ring.

\- Y EL GANADOR ES BAKKU! -todos aplauden mientras Bolin se levanta del suelo algo adolorido-

\- Bueno, fue una batalla reñida -dice Asami-

Entonces Bolin se acerca a la bella Sato y al maestro Aire rascándosela cabeza apenado y diciendo...

\- Bien, Tenzin tenía razón, no debimos venir aquí en primer lugar... ¿podemos seguir explorando al menos?

\- En realidad tu pelea con Bakku nos hizo quitar mucho tiempo, se está haciendo tarde y nos espera un largo viaje de regreso.. -responde Tenzin-

\- QUÉ? PERO... QUÉ?

\- Debemos regresar a Ciudad República pronto

\- Si, además yo acepté venir por un día, tengo que volver a casa a trabajar en mi línea de ropa -completa Asami-

\- Si no se te hubiera metido entre ceja y ceja venir a pelear a este lugar clandestino hubiéramos tenido más tiempo de explorar -regaña el maestro aire-

\- Ok ok... ya solo pueden superarlo? vámonos entonces -dice Bolin-

Inmediatamente salen de aquel lugar sin evitar tener que escuchar la sugerencia-advertencia del sujeto que los había traído en primer lugar...

\- No avisen a las autoridades, este lugar es secreto

\- Seeh Seeh.. -decía Bolin-

Los chicos subieron a Oogi y algo decepcionado Bolin se dejó caer en la canasta en la espalda del bisonte mirando con desgano cómo se elevaba cada vez más alejándose de su cuidad favorita que, por su misma causa no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer bien. Un suspiro dejó salir su resignación a nunca más volver a visitar esa ciudad. Entonces, al verlo tan triste y desanimado Tenzin exclama derrotado.

\- Ok, volveremos la semana próxima ¿feliz?

\- SIIIIII -saltó de emoción provocando la risa en Asami- genial, volveremos y esta vez no dejaré que nada ni nadie me distraiga... estoy tan feliz que podría cantar...

\- NO NO NO POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS! -gritó Tenzin-

\- uuuuuuun elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña... -comenzó a cantar al momento que el maestro aire comenzaba a ponerse rojo de la ira y hacer muecas exageradas de resignación-

\- Ay nooo -se quejó Asami- Tenzin, pensándolo mejor, por qué no regresamos a Ba Sing Se y lo dejamos allá!

\- No me lo pidas dos veces! -contestó Tenzin-

\- TRES ELEFANTES...

La noche no tardó en caer en Ciudad República y fue entonces, en medio de la luz de la luna que finalmente llegaron Tenzin, Bolin y Asami. Se les podía escuchar riendo a carcajadas mientras bajaban con Oogie fuera del templo aire, al parecer habían logrado pasarla bien el resto del viaje lo cual les hizo regresar rápido.

Todos se bajaron del bisonte el cual inmediatamente fue a dormir muerto de cansancio. Entonces los chicos entraron al templo del aire sintiéndose muy agotados también, pero al hacerlo miraron algo extrañados a Korra y a Mako sentados en el suelo muy serenos a esas altas horas de la noche. Sus expresiones, aunque serenas, eran serias. Al parecer algo estaba pasando.

\- Korra? -preguntó confundido Tenzin- ¿volviste ya?

La maestra agua mira a su mentor con ojos profundos e inquietos al momento que con una voz fría y preocupada, la ojos azules respondió...

\- Tenemos que hablar!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Aquí termina el capítulo 2 ¿Les gustó? Comienzan los misterios otra vez... ¿Quién destruyó la tribu agua del sur? y ¿Por qué? Lo veremos en el capítulo 3!**

**Quiero agradecer sus reviews a...**

**Jrosass: Bueno amiga estoy feliz que te guste mi fic, aquí está la conti.. espero te haya gustado :)**

**Korra-Avatar: Actualizo rápido para tener más de sus increíbles reviews que me motivan y hacen que mi trabajo valga la pena.. Gracias por eso!**

**Mel.2004: WOW si que deberías estar en el Record Guiness por leer tan rápido, muchas gracias por hacerlo, me encanta que te guste mi fic, yo amé el tuyo, y pues Bolin es Bolin... uno no simplemente puede cambiarlo jajajaja**

**MakorraFan13: GRACIAS! lo hago con mucho cariño y que digas que estás obsesionada es increíble... Muchas Gracias..**

**Bueno amigos los veo cuando suba el capítulo 3.. Bye!**


	3. Los Cuatro Maestros

**Hola :) Aquí estamos de nuevo con la conti del Libro 2... Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Los Cuatro Maestros**

* * *

Tenzin, Asami y Bolin veían con expectación y algo de preocupación el semblante serio del avatar Korra a medida que ella los miraba fijamente y acababa de pronunciar aquellas palabras. Mako estaba a su lado, y tampoco se veía feliz... algo estaba ocurriendo...

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunta Tenzin extrañado.

\- Hay algo que deben saber -contestó la ojiazul.

\- ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana? -preguntó Bolin en medio de un bostezo, como siempre muy poco perceptivo.

\- ¡NO! -replicó la morena-

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede entonces? -intervino Asami-

\- Fui con Korra a la tribu agua del sur a visitar a sus padres pero la tribu se encuentra destruida

\- ¿Qué!? -exclamó Tenzin incrédulo-

\- Unos sujetos entraron a la tribu y robaron las pertenencias y la comida de todos e hirieron a quienes les hicieron frente -respondió Korra-

\- NO PUEDE SER! -dijo el maestro aire-

\- Ay.. Korra.. ¿tus padres están bien? -preguntó Asami con preocupación.

\- Si, están bien... pero hay muchos heridos, tenemos que capturar a los que hicieron eso! -entonces la maestra agua baja la cabeza derrotada mientras dice- ojalá supiéramos quiénes fueron los que hicieron esto -en respuesta a esto Mako la abraza-

\- Es una lástima, pero los encontraremos pronto... descuida -dijo Bolin-

\- Ah por cierto -recapituló Korra- ¿cómo les fue en Ba Sing Se?

\- Que te lo diga Bolin -se cruzó de brazos el maestro aire.

\- Bueeeno, dentro de lo que cabe nos fue bien -sonrió- logramos entrar a la ciudad, es grandísima, entonces pasamos por el mercado y la plaza y tienen infinidades de tiendas, casi tanto como aquí en Ciudad República -decía Bolin sin parar emocionado provocando la risa de todos- entonces un sujeto nos llamó y nos dijo que si queríamos ganar dinero y yo dije que sí así que nos llevó a una arena de peleas clandestinas donde si ganas, ganas mucho dinero, así que habían cuatro chicos, los campeones, cada uno dominaba un elemento diferente y era contra quienes tenías que pelear, yo pelee con el de tierra y perdí pero...

\- Espera un momento -interrumpe Mako algo sorprendido- Korra, tu padre dijo que los que habían atacado la tribu habían sido cuatro sujetos que dominaban cada uno un elemento.. crees que...?

\- Que esos sean los sujetos? -completó Korra razonando-

\- Puede que sea una locura, pero es una pista, no? -inquirió el maestro fuego-

\- Perdón.. me estoy perdiendo de algo? -pregunta Tenzin sintiéndose algo fuera de lugar.

\- Es que, cuando mis padres me explicaron por qué la tribu estaba de ese modo ellos me dijeron que cuatro sujetos fueron los que arrasaron con la tribu y eran similares a los que ustedes vieron luchando en esas peleas clandestinas en Ba Sing Se... ¡Tienen que ser ellos! no hay muchos maestros aire caminando por ahí...

\- Tal vez esa sea la respuesta que buscamos -explicó Mako-

\- Tienen que llevarnos a Ba Sing Se y decirnos donde podemos encontrar a esos tipos -exclamó Korra decidida- ellos tienen muchas explicaciones que darnos...

"Querido Diario, estamos rumbo a Ba Sing Se de nuevo. Los chicos creen que los hombres que vieron allí pudieran ser los mismos que atacaron la tribu del sur. Sé que parece poco probable que pudieran haber sido ellos y que estando en el reino tierra hay muchos kilómetros de por medio pero... esos hombres le hicieron mucho daño a la gente.. tenemos que intentarlo."

Allí iban los chicos, volando sobre Oogi a toda velocidad con el objetivo de llegar a la ciudad amurallada de nuevo. Korra estaba muy firme y decidida. Mako estaba sentado sobre la canasta sin decir nada, como pensativo. Asami veía el paisaje mientras Tenzin dirigía al bisonte, y bueno... Bolin estaba más que emocionado.

\- Tengo una para Asami -exclamó de improvisto Bolin llamando la atención de la bella chica que se encontraba inmersa en lo suyo-

\- Para mi?

\- Si, para ti... quienes diablos compraron tus uniformes "futurísticos" de maestro aire si, quiero decir, no quedan tantos en el mundo? -preguntó lo más decente que pudo para no ofender a Tenzin. Algo extrañada por la pregunta, Asami respondió-

\- Ehh... casi toda la colección la compraron coleccionistas y revendedores. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Querías uno de maestro tierra?

\- Si no es gratis, no gracias...-se cruzó de brazos haciéndose el importante- Por cierto ¿No creen que es genial? estamos regresando a Ba Sing Se justo antes de regresar, creí que nos tardaríamos una semana pero ya estamos de vuelta..

\- Estamos viniendo por trabajo Bo -cortó inspiraciones su hermano- no podrás detenerte en las tiendas

\- Eso no importa, estoy feliz porque estamos regresando y podré ver más cosas del reino de la tierra... estoy tan feliz que podría cantar..

\- NO NO NO NO NOOOO -gritaron todos menos Korra al unísono-

\- uuuuuun elefante se colum... -inmediatamente Korra sacó un poco de agua de una nube cercana y la arrojó al rostro de Bolin congelándole los labios en un instante y haciéndolo callar-

\- Así está mejor -sonrió el avatar-

\- Vaya -dijo Asami- realmente debimos traer a Korra en nuestro primer viaje a Ba Sing Se -al decir aquello todos estallan en risas-

* * *

Después de muchas horas volando sobre Oogi finalmente pudieron divisar las grandes muralla de la ciudad mientras el manto de la noche ya había caído hacía rato. Esta vez, los chicos no avisaron de su presencia y volaron por encima de las murallas logrando pasar desapercibido. Entonces aterrizaron al animal en una de las calles del mercado y pusieron una gran sábana sobre él.

* * *

\- Bien, -dijo Korra- dónde están esos sujetos que vieron?

\- Aunque te lleváramos al lugar estamos a altas horas de la noche -responde el maestro aire- no los vamos a encontrar tan fácilmente... no es que van a aparecer de repente caminando por ahí a mitad de la noche?

\- ¿Son esos? -pregunta Mako aburrido mientras señala a cuatro sujetos que caminaban como si nada por ahí a mitad de la noche vistiendo abrigos largos. Tenzin se pone rojo al ver aquello-

\- Decías Tenzin? -este se golpea la frente a apenado.

\- Muy bien, a trabajar!

* * *

Mientras tanto los cuatro hombres caminaban en silencio por las frías calles de Ba Sing Se aquella noche. No hablaban entre sí, solo iban caminando luego de un largo día de trabajo. Pero de pronto una recia voz femenina les habló por detrás deteniéndolos en seco y diciendo...

\- ¡ALTO AHÍ! -los hombres voltean y ven a una morena ojos azules haciéndole frente, además estaba un sujeto calvo con una flecha en la cabeza a su lado-

\- No se muevan! -dijo otra voz detrás de ellos nuevamente y al voltearse vieron a Mako, Bolin y Asami cuadrados en posición de batalla. Estaban acorralados de lado y lado. Algo nervioso, uno de ellos, el maestro fuego exclamó.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué quieren? ¿Acaso son ladrones?

\- Necesitamos hacerles unas cuantas preguntas -respondió Korra- van a venir con nosotros por las buenas o tendremos que obligarlos

Al decir esto los cuatro hombres se ven las caras sonrientes y luego el maestro fuego exclama...

\- No creo que sea una buena idea!

En ese momento Bakku, el maestro tierra golpeó el suelo mientras cuatro columnas de tierra los levantaban por encima de los demás. Entonces el maestro fuego saltó de su columna lanzando una poderosa llamarada pero Tenzin la invalidó con un remolino de aire, entonces Lerow, el otro maestro aire envió un golpe de viento a Tenzin sacándolo del medio. Bolin contraatacó haciendo crecer una muralla debajo de Mako impulsándolo hacia arriba donde el maestro fuego movió sus pies circularmente enviando fuego en todas direcciones. Entonces Korra golpeó las columnas de los maestros y estas se vienen abajo quedando todos frente a todos.

\- No escaparán! -exclamó Korra mientras lanzaba una fuerte llamarada al mismo momento que Mako lanzaba un relámpago, Tenzin una ventisca y Bolin una avalancha de arena, lo cual creó una enorme explosión que arrojó mucho polvo al aire.

Cuando el humo se hubo ido los chicos se dan cuenta de que los maestros habían escapado, menos el maestro aire Lerow, quien corría a toda velocidad y aún podía vérsele!

\- ATRÁPENLO! -gritó Tenzin.

En ese mismo momento Bolin enterró sus dedos en el suelo mientras una gran grieta corría a toda velocidad por el concreto hasta llegar al edificio donde torpemente se trepaba el maestro aire, entonces el edificio comienza a derrumbarse mientras el maestro cae al suelo, inmediatamente Korra usa agua para congelar su cuerpo en una panela de hielo e inmovilizarlo por completo.

\- SI! LO ATRAPAMOS! -celebró Bolin- espera... ¿Lo atrapamos? ¿tan fácil?

\- Es torpe, aún no sabe dominar el elemento aire que robó del león tortuga!

Acto seguido todos rodean a Lerow quien atrapado en la panela de hielo ve con algo de miedo a todos ellos juntos con aspectos amenazantes, entonces exclama...

\- Por favor no me hagan daño... no traigo dinero!

\- No queremos dinero... -exclamó Korra juntando sus puños de manera amenazante- queremos respuestas!

* * *

La mañana estaba a punto de caer mientras una espesa neblina bajaba de las montañas altas de Ba Sing Se y cubría toda la ciudad. Allí, en medio de un solitario poblado en los adentros del reino de la tierra, en una casita abandonada y maltrecha cubierta por la niebla de la madrugada se encontraba aquel maestro aprendiz de aire Lerow encadenado a una silla con fuerza en aquella desolada casa de tierra. Aunque tratara de liberarse estaba bien fijado a la silla, de hecho era imposible que pusiese escapar.

Por la mente de Lerow pasaban muchas preguntas yendo y viniendo sobre quién era esa chica morena de ojos azules que lo había secuestrado con la ayuda de sus secuaces.. ¿Lo hirían a matar?

De pronto la puerta de la casa se abre a medida que un puñado de neblina entra primero que la persona que abrió la puerta. Entonces unos pasos caminaron hacia adentro a medida que las siluetas de las personas iban revelándose. Korra, Mako y Asami se postraron frente al maestro aire quien, con algo de miedo comenzó a sudar...

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué quieren? ¿vienen de parte de Kol para matarme porque les hice perder dinero? ¿es eso?

\- Wowowow cálmate -replicó Korra- no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando!

\- ¿No? -exclamó confundido- ¿entonces quién eres?

En ese momento Korra, quien vestía un largo abrigo negro que cubría su vestimenta usual, se deshizo del abrigo y mostró su vestido azul con los símbolos de la tribu agua ante el prisionero quien se sorprende de ver a alguien de aquel calibre frente a él. Con poca paciencia y mirada peligrosa, Korra preguntó...

\- ¿Reonoces este atuendo y estos símbolos? ¿sabes a dónde pertenecen?

\- Son de la tribu agua -respondió el sujeto de inmediato y Korra afirma-

\- La tribu del sur, específicamente. La tribu a la que tú y tus amigos destruyeron, robaron los suministros e hirieron a mucha gente... ¿POR QUÉ!? -sorprendido Lerow de que un representante de la tribu agua le estuviera reclamando por los destrozos, momentáneamente no pudo decir nada- CONTESTA! -gritó Korra-

\- No voy a decirte nada! -respondió el maestro aire sin dar su brazo a torcer, Korra cerró sus puños airada-

\- Oh claro que me vas a decir, de eso me voy a encargar yo... vas a decirme lo que quiero saber y no me vas a ocultar nada -respondió en tono amenazante mientras le hablaba muy cerca al rostro a su igual para luego voltearse y decir a Mako y Asami quienes estaban presentes- chicos, salgan y déjenme sola con él... esto puede que se ponga violento!

\- Korra... ¿estarás bien? -exclama Mako preocupado al verla muy molesta y casi fuera de control- te podemos ayudar

\- ¡No Mako! -replicó- no necesito que me ayudes... salgan y vayan por ahí a ver que pistas encuentran -ambos asienten y salen de la casita abandonada dejando solo a una peligrosa Korra y a un cada vez más asustado Lerow. Entonces Korra camina hacia él y encendiendo ambas manos en flamas ardientes que iluminaron su rostro de manera espantosa dándole un aspecto sombrío, Korra exclama- lo podemos hacer a la buena o a la mala... tú decides... Tiempo es lo que más tenemos!

Aquel sujeto, cuyo sudor se deslizaba sobre su cien en medio de aquella fría madrugada lo único que pudo fue tragar saliva ante la amenaza de aquella chica resentida y molesta.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, no olviden decirme que les pareció en sus reviews y qué piensan que va a pasar el los próximos episodios.**

**Korra-Avatar: de Seguro tendrás mucho éxito con tu fic, espero lo subas pronto :)**

**Mel.2004: GRACIAS por añadirme a favoritos, eres la mejor, y gracias también por leer y por tus reviews, los aprecio mucho.**

**MtezPS: GRACIAS por tus observaciones, eres muy observadora :) lo de los maestros aire como pudiste ver ya lo tenía calculado, de hecho este cap explica un poquito más, pero en cuanto a Bolin, tienes razón no hay excusa jajaja... saludos!**

**The Power to Choose: Me gusta que te rías con el personaje de Bolin, trato de hacerlo tal cual es para agregarle un poco de comedia al fic, estoy feliz de que ustedes crean que está funcionando, gracias!**

**Jrosass: Si amiga Jessi, hay muchas inquietantes y preguntas por responder, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, pronto se develarán los misterios.. :)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, gracias a todos por leer**


	4. EVOLUCIÓN Pt 1 La Orden Secreta

**HOLA DE NUEVO... CAP 4 CALIENTITO SALIENDO DEL HORNO... A LEER :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "LA EVOLUCIÓN" Parte 1: La Orden Secreta**

* * *

Mako, Bolin, Asami y Tenzin estaban todos sentados en el tejado de una de las casas de varios pisos en Ba Sing Se juntos mirando atentamente el sol salir en medio de un hermoso arco naranja y rosa difuminándose por el cielo. De pronto, el manto negro de la noche cedía ante la claridad de un nuevo día. Era inspirador y hermoso. Cada uno de los chicos se sentía perdido en aquella aurora espectacular, no querrían estar haciendo otra cosa en otro lugar...

\- Wow, esto es hermoso -suspiró Asami-

\- Si que lo es -responde Tenzin- es un hermoso paisaje del reino tierra

\- Siempre quise saber cómo era el reino tierra -exclama Bolin con ojos risueños- quería conectarme con mis raíces, sin matices ni filtros, sólo saber cómo era estar en la ciudad donde todo comenzó... y ahora lo sé... así que tengo motivos para estar feliz...

\- Hermosas palabras Bolin -dijo Asami un poco movida- yo tengo razones para estar feliz porque finalmente todo está tomando forma, ahora sé que no necesito a mi padre para superarme o ser exitosa, que no dependo de nadie porque soy independiente... eso me hace sentir orgullosa y feliz..

\- ¿Por qué te sientes feliz Tenzin? -preguntó Bolin al maestro aire quien intentaba pasar desapercibido-

\- YO? ehh... yo soy feliz... porque sí!

\- Buena respuesta! -sonrió Bo- ¿Mako?

\- Yo estoy feliz porque tengo a Korra -suspira enamorado- es la persona más leal, fuerte y determinada que conozco... pero aún así es dulce, caritativa, cariñosa y amable ¿quién no querría enamorarse de alguien así-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la casita...**

* * *

\- Dime que prefieres Lerow -dijo Korra- puedo meterte en un horno de tierra y rostizarte hasta que tu piel se derrita y apenas tengas fuerzas para hablar, o puedo ahogarte en agua y decirle a Asami que la electrifique con un bloqueador de Chi hasta que no puedas soportar el dolor y hables o... Puedo sentarme aquí y esperar a que hables tú solito... tu decisión! -exclamó la ojiazul mientras se sentaba frente a él mirándolo a los ojos-

\- Entiende... no puedo.. -dijo bajo de ánimos-

\- ¿Y por qué rayos no puedes? No te hagas el miedoso ni el indefenso conmigo, tu ayudaste a destruir mi aldea y lastimaste a muchas personas, no eras tan indefenso entonces... ¿verdad?

\- Es que si te digo lo que sé... van a venir por mi!

\- ¿Quién? ¡Soy el avatar puedo ayudarte!

\- El avatar? -preguntó sorprendido y Korra asiente- no te reconocí Avatar

\- Pues veme bien... resolveré esto con tu ayuda o sin ella, pero si no me dices nada acabaré contigo y así quien sea que le temas no tendrá que hacerlo..

\- Esta bién... te lo diré todo...

\- ¿Por qué dañaste a mi gente? -preguntó Korra algo herida-

\- No tuve opción...

\- ¿Cómo que no tuviste?

\- Tanto yo como mis compañeros de los otros elementos no somos más que esclavos que sirven a un amo... cumplíamos órdenes

\- ¿Qué clase de persona eres que cumplen ese tipo de órdenes y lastiman a gente inocente? -gritó fúrica-

\- Yo era un monje que servía en el templo aire del oeste, Mi amo asesinó a mi esposa frente a mi... también iba por mis hijos, tenía que salvarlos, así que me ofrecí a ser su esclavo si los dejaba vivir, y él aceptó -dijo mientras Korra escuchaba atenta las razones de Lerow- me llevó con un león tortuga gigante y este me dió los dotes del aire, entonces me trajo a Ciudad República y no he vuelto a ver a mis hijos... Mi amo ha viajado por todo el mundo reclutando con amenazas a más personas, entre ellos mis compañeros.

\- ¿Y por qué te envió a destruir la tribu agua del sur?

\- Por dinero, quería que le lleváramos dinero, es por eso también que yo y mis amigos peleamos en ese ring clandestino, para llevarle dinero a mi jefe

\- ¿Y para qué él necesita dinero?

\- Está financiando una obra descomunal, un movimiento secreto que lleva años planificando y está próximo a ejecutar. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué es o lo que será pero sí sabemos que será algo grande. Mi jefe es una persona muy visionaria, vive hablando de una nueva era de maestros y de una rebelión de los que existen ahora mismo en el mundo. Pero no sé nada más ¡Lo juro por mis hijos!

Korra estaba un poco sorprendida, realmente no sabía nada de todo eso. Algo desconcertada, el avatar exclamó..

\- No apruebo lo que le hicieron a mi gente en el sur, pero sí puedo entender los motivos por los que lo hiciste, protegías a tu familia

\- Hace un año que no veo a mis hijos, deben pensar que los abandoné...

\- Si esto que me dices es cierto Lerow, entonces se trata de un lunático peligroso que está planeando cosas grandes contra Ciudad República y las otras naciones, tenemos que tener más información para saber cómo detenerlo... ¡Debe haber una forma de enterarse!

De pronto Korra queda fría y en shock al escuchar las palabras de Lerow..

\- La hay!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mi jefe está planeando un encuentro secreto con los miembros del movimiento secreto, una reunión para aclarar dudas... esta noche, el amo dará el anuncio oficial sobre la rebelión y dará revelaciones importantes sobre la ejecución de su plan. Y si todo sale según lo esperado. Mañana mismo empezarían los ataques...

\- Debes decirme ahora mismo dónde tendrá lugar esa reunión

\- Será inútil, no podrán entrar de todas formas, tienen que tener el tatuaje del movimiento para poder entrar -Dicho esto el maestro aire levanta su cabeza y doblando un poco su cuello deja ver un tatuaje en el mismo con forma de Búho con una ramita de sésamo en su pico-

\- Podemos ver cómo resolvemos eso, pero necesitamos de tu ayuda Lerow, si quieres salvar a tu familia, si quieres volver a ver a tus hijos, debes decirme dónde será esa reunión.. Soy la única que tiene el poder para acabar con la revuelta y evitar muchas muertes... ¡LEROW GENTE INOCENTE MORIRÁ SI NO ME DICES! ¡POR FAVOR!

El maestro aire estaba indeciso, se debatía entre hacer lo correcto y perder a su familia. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido a medida que se encontraba frente a aquel camino doble. Mirándola a los ojos, solo pudo hacer lo que sintió que era correcto.

Los chicos que estaban observando el ocaso ven de pronto a Korra ir corriendo por las calles de Ba Sing Se buscándolos como loca. Entonces Tenzin gritó desde arriba del tejado donde se encontraban...

\- KORRA, ESTAMOS AQUÍ! -ella entonces los divisa, y Mako exclama-

\- PUDISTE DESCUBRIR ALGO? –preguntó Bolin-

\- SI, BAJEN DE AHÍ, TENEMOS MUCHO QUE HACER! -exclamó firme y decidida, los chicos se ven las caras y bajan a su encuentro.

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

\- ¿Dónde está el maestro aire? -preguntó Mako mientras él y los demás del equipo Avatar se hallaban reunidos en un lugar discreto del reino tierra donde nadie pudiera reconocerlos-

\- Lo liberé -contesta Korra- ya debe estar rumbo al temblo aire de nuevo a reunirse con su familia

\- Espera.. ¿Qué? -replicó Mako- ¿cómo que lo dejaste ir? ¿No que ibas a meter tras las rejas a los que destruyeron tu aldea?

\- Ya eso no importa, lo que creíamos que estaba pasando no se compara a lo que realmente está ocurriendo

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -inquirió Tenzin-

\- Lerow y sus compañeros son simples esclavos que cumplían órdenes, fueron obligados a atacar a la tribu y llevarse todas las provisiones, además son obligados a pelear en las luchas clandestinas para llevar dinero a su jefe

\- ¿Qué jefe de qué hablas? -preguntó Mako confundido-

\- Hay alguien que se esconde detrás de las sombras de un movimiento que se está próximo a ejecutar. Nadie sabe de qué se trata, pero es parte de una orden secreta que odia a los maestros y quiere acabarlos para generar una clase de control sobre todo el mundo, los cuatro chicos que destruyeron la aldea no son nada comparado con esto

Los chicos estaban exhortos y atónitos al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Korra. Ellos simplemente estaban buscando al culpable de los destrozos a la tribu agua y se encontraban conque ese realmente era el menor de sus problemas.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que hay una orden secreta que planea un movimiento contra las cuatro naciones y Ciudad República? -pregunta Asami incrédula-

\- Así es, y esta noche darán una reunión secreta con los miembros del movimiento para poner en marcha el plan. Debemos averiguar de qué se trata todo esto asistiendo a esa reunión secreta y así poder saber a qué nos enfrentamos

\- ¿Una reunión secreta? pero... no será peligroso que el avatar esté presente -preguntó Bolin-

\- Es por eso que no seremos el "Avatar y su equipo", iremos de encubierto como miembros de la orden secreta

\- ¿Y cómo haremos eso? -replica Mako. Entonces Korra levantó un pequeño potecito con pintura negra y un delgado pincel al momento que con una sonrisa exclama-

\- ¿Quién sabe dibujar?

El manto negro de la noche no tardó en caer en el reino tierra. Las tinieblas de lo incierto recubrieron cubrieron las cabezas de todos a medida que el sol caía muerto ante el resplandor de la luna. Pronto, por los anchos callejones de Ba Sing Se, en el área de la gente rica donde no cualquiera transitaba, allí iban llegando más y más personas en fila luciendo sotanas negras con capuchas para ocultar su identidad. Llevaban velas en sus manos como si de un rito se tratara. Iban en silencio todos juntos rumbo a un lugar desconocido.

Pronto, Korra y sus compañeros divisaron desde un oscuro callejón sin salida a aquel mar de personas negras ir pasando silenciosos. Los chicos, que también tenían sotanas negras se preparaban para salir al ruedo.

\- Bien chicos, enfóquense -ordenó Korra- nada de salirse del plan, venimos a escuchar como uno más de ellos, nadie ataca, nadie interviene.. entendido? -todos asienten acordando con el avatar- muy bien, entonces vamos!

Inmediatamente cada uno de ellos se puso bajo su cachucha y con sus velas encendidas en la mano siguieron disimuladamente a todas las personas que iban subiendo la montaña en la zona de ricos de Ba Sing Se. Luego de un rato caminando llegaron a una mansión a lo alto de la colina, allí todas las personas iban entrando lentamente y Korra se empezaba a preguntar dónde estaba lo "secreto" de aquella reunión. O eran tan fuertes que se daban el privilegio de alardear o eran realmente estúpidos. Sin embargo, en la zona de ricos una fiesta se celebraba cada noche en las mansiones del lugar, así que tampoco era cosa del otro mundo.

\- Señal! -oyó Korra decir al portero en la mansión a una persona delante de ella cuando finalmente habían llegado a la puerta de entrada. Entonces la persona levantó su cachucha dejando ver su rostro y moviendo el cuello hacia un lado mostró el tatuaje en el mismo. Entonces el hombre ahora dijo a la mujer que se volvía a subir la cachucha- Código!

\- "El mar arrastra al fuego a la profundidad terrenal de la tumba del aire" -dijo la mujer en tono calmado y sombrío. Korra pudo escuchar aquel ritual de reconocimiento para poder entrar y sabía que seguía ella y Mako, los cuales tomados de brazos se plantaron frente al portero que les hizo las mismas preguntas. Korra sólo esperaba que no reconocieran que ella era el avatar-

\- Señal? -acto seguido ambos levantan sus cachuchas y se muestra a Korra con el cabello recogido y labios pintados de un profundo negro a la vez que una sombra sobre sus ojos se hacía notar, no había nada que la delatara como maestra agua, sólo sus enormes ojos azules. Mako también enseñó junto a su acompañante el tatuaje en su cuello. El hombre lo revisó y luego exclamó- Código!

\- "El mar arrastra al fuego a la profundidad terrenal de la tumba del aire" -dijeron ambos al unísono al momento que algo extrañado el sujeto los deja entrar-

* * *

**Dentro de la mansión...**

* * *

Todo era grande y estaba muy poblada ya la casa. Korra y Mako fueron siguiendo a los que iban llegando entrar a una habitación al final del pasillo. Nada estaba decorado, simplemente había una tarima seguida de una larga sección de asientos como si de un gran teatro se tratara. Muchos de los puestos ya estaban ocupados y Mako y Korra pudieron ocupar solamente dos vacíos casi al centro de gran la habitación. Entonces Mako volteó disimuladamente y logró divisar a Bolin, Tenzin y Asami entrando también al teatro y sentándose juntos los tres en otro sitio despejado..

\- Lograron entrar -reafirmó Mako mientras Korra suspira de alivio-

\- Gracias al cielo... esto realmente está lleno -decía mientras veía de un lugar a otro- y siguen llegando personas. No son para nada un "grupo pequeño".

De pronto las luces del teatro se apagaron al momento que un humo blanco comenzaba a salir de la tarima y las luces se enfocaban en ese punto...

\- Shh.. ya va a comenzar -dijo el maestro fuego-

En ese momento los aplausos retumbaron en toda la sala al momento que dos personas aparecieran en tarima. Korra y los demás del equipo Avatar fingieron aplaudir mientras trataban de divisar a aquellos dos seres.

Se trataba de dos gemelos, un hombre y una mujer. Él estaba vestido de negro completamente y ella llevaba un vestido de guerra blanco. El cabello de ella era largo hasta más abajo de los hombros con ondulaciones en el frente, sus labios eran grandes y sus ojos eran grises y su cabello increíblemente blanco. Él por otra parte, tenía un cabello largo hasta los hombros de color negro azulado, sus ojos eran profundamente azules también y su tez clara como la de ella. Aun así, sus rasgos eran casi los mismos. Él tenía las uñas pintadas de negro y algo de sombra en los ojos. Era algo gótico.

\- Ese debe ser el tal jefe de Lerow -susurró Korra- pero quién es ella? -se preguntó al ver a la mujer a su lado, sin embargo Mako no respondió-

-Bienvenidos todos a la reunión y a todos nuestros hermanos que conforman a los "Benders Rebeldes del Oeste" -dijo en un tono amigable el hombre- Gracias por asistir a nuestro evento de esta noche -todos aplauden mientras los chicos ven atentamente- Todos hemos venido porque hoy tenemos un gran anuncio que darles, pero antes, déjennos hablarles un poco sobre nosotros.

\- Nacidos como No-Maestros, mi hermano y yo no entendíamos por qué aquellos que tenían dotes especiales no usaban sus poderes para ayudar sino para crear conflictos -Dijo la mujer en tono algo grueso- Las cuatro naciones fueron las creadoras de las más sangrientas guerras que se hayan peleado jamás, entre ellas, la guerra de los cien años.

\- Cansados de tanta opresión mi hermana y yo pasamos años viajando alrededor del mundo espiritual -prosiguió el hombre- buscando y estudiando a los maestros existentes y sus poderes, debía haber alguna manera de lograr frenar su reino de opresión y violencia hallando un poder alterno que nos ayudara a combatir sus fuerzas... HOY YA TENEMOS LA FUERZA NECESARIA PARA LEVANTARNOS ERGUIDOS Y REBELARNOS CONTRA LAS FUERZAS DE LOS MAESTROS!

Al decir aquello nadie pudo evitar levantarse y aplaudir rotundamente ante la emoción de escuchar aquel discurso. Los chicos, dentro del público, tuvieron que aplaudir también aunque estuvieran sintiendo una sesión de escalofríos en el espinazo-

\- Estos tipos me recuerdan a Amon y su loco plan de igualizar el mundo -expresó Korra con preocupación a Mako mientras los aplausos retumbantes seguían. Tanto era así que el hombre de cabello negro azulado tuvo que acallarlos con movimientos de manos a lo cual todos se sentaron mientras el extraño sujeto seguía con su intervención-

\- Pero ¿por qué queremos rebelarnos contra los maestros? algunos preguntarán... ¿Qué han hecho ellos de malo? veamos algunos testimonios si les parece! ...Sube hijo sube -dijo el hombre a lo que un chico de unos 17 años, blanco y delgado subió a la tarima a su encuentro con los gemelos- cuál es tu nombre?

\- Taro -respondió el joven-

\- Y dime Taro... ¿Qué te hicieron los maestros fuego?

\- Ellos me quitaron a mi mamá, la mataron en frente de mi sin ninguna razón... yo y mi hermano vimos cómo ellos le hacían daño a nuestra familia y no pudimos hacer nada, los maestros fuego me arrebataron lo único que era realmente especial para mi... ahora solo... somos yo y mi hermano

Mientras los asistentes comenzaban a murmurar horrorizados, Korra volteó a ver a Mako rápidamente y lo vió allí con la cara de piedra. Sus puños se cerraban solos mientras sus ojos claramente se llenaban de lágrimas. Korra conocía la historia de Mako, sabía que había pasado justo por la misma situación que ese chico Taro, de hecho, se parecía demasiado el cómo sucedió todo. Mako se veía afectado pero no cedió al llanto. Entonces Korra voltea hacia atrás y ve a Tenzin, Asami y Bolin sentados tres filas atrás, este último también se veía afectado. Pronto, el avatar puso su mano sobre Mako aportándole calor y esperanza, y este la miró con una sonrisa sintiéndose repentinamente mejor.

\- ¿Vieron ustedes las declaraciones de este chico de sólo 17 años? -preguntó el hombre de ojos azules y cabello negro azulado mientras su hermana gemela consolaba al chico- ESO ES LO QUE HAN HECHO LOS MAESTROS ALREDEDOR DE LOS AÑOS.. HAN OPRIMIDO PERSONAS, MAESTROS Y NO MAESTROS Y ESO DEBE CAMBIAR... NOSOTROS REPRESENTAMOS EL CAMBIO! -dijo mientras ponía una cara de sadismo y su hermana gemela se le unía en tal hazaña- tal vez ustedes se estén preguntando que es "_La Evolución_"... pues estamos a punto de develarlo al mundo

\- Ya viene -dijo Korra expectante-

\- Mi hermana y yo descubrimos información valiosa sobre el dominio de los elementos en el mundo espiritual, eran pergaminos sagrados que explicaban aún más cosas de las que uno se podría imaginar. Entre ellas, el pergamino desechaba de una vez por todas la existencia de unos únicos cuatro elementos: Agua, Tierra, Aire y Fuego. No, descubrimos que hay muchos más elementos de los cuales ni siquiera se llevaba el cálculo.

\- Mi hermano y yo viajamos por el mundo acumulando los conocimientos sobre nuestros hallazgos y hoy les traemos el resultado de ellos. –expresó la mujer-

\- "LA EVOLUCIÓN" ES UNA NUEVA Y MEJORADA ERA DE MAESTROS QUE SE ESTÁN LEVANTANDO A LO LARGO DE LAS CUATRO NACIONES. AGUA, TIERRA, FUEGO Y AIRE SE HAN QUEDADO CORTOS ANTE NUESTRO PODER. -gritó él con inspiración- LES PRESENTAMOS EL FUTURO DEL CONTROL DE LOS ELEMENTOS!

En ese instante una gran cortina roja detrás de los gemelos se desprendió al momento que varios sujetos aparecieron en escena detrás de la muralla de tela. Eran hombres y mujeres de diferentes edades y aspectos, parecían gente común y corriente, pero vestían bellos y costosos trajes que brillaban y resplandecían en la luz, era realmente sorprendente...

\- DENLE LA BIENVENIDA A IGGI -dijo el pelinegro señalando a la primera mujer en la fila- MAESTRA NATURALEZA, y a LUKE -señaló al segundo- MAESTRO CLIMA...

Korra, Mako y el resto del equipo avatar casi saltaron de sus sillas sorprendidos y horrorizados de escuchar lo que estaban escuchando ¿era realmente cierto?. Mientras no podían salir de su asombro, La gemela tomaba la palabra de su hermano y retomaba las presentaciones..

\- CONOZCAN A BILLY MAESTRO ELECTRICIDAD Y A RAISE, MAESTRA ESPÍRITUS!

A medida que seguían las presentaciones, Korra no podía creer lo que veía, si aquello era cierto, la evolución representaba nuevos maestros con nuevos y mejorados poderes que sobrepasaban en cantidad al AGUA, FUEGO, TIERRA Y AIRE. ¡Ni siquiera el Avatar podría dominar esos elementos!

\- TAMBIÉN TENEMOS A TAKA Y ROA -dijo el gemelo señalando a un par de gemelas góticas- MAESTRAS CRISTAL! -todos aplaudían alegres y expectantes sin poder detenerse, por lo cual el pelinegro tuvo que hacer que el silencio reinara de nuevo. Una vez logrado, continuó- Pero "LA EVOLUCIÓN", no solo es acerca de nuevos maestros controlando nuevos elementos que antes eran desconocidos por el mundo, también hemos avanzado y mejorado los que ya se conocen, POR ESO DENLE LA BIENVENIDA A DARO.. MAESTRO FUEGO QUE HA DOMINADO TODAS LAS FASES DEL FUEGO CONTROL: FUEGO ROJO, FUEGO AZUL, FUEGO VERDE Y FUEGO MORADO RESPECTIVAMENTE.

\- ESO NO ES TODO -dijo la peliblanco sin ni siquiera dar tiempo a los asistentes para tomar un respiro- MI HERMANO Y YO REPRESENTAMOS A UN NUEVO Y MEJORADO SUB-ELEMENTO NACIDO DEL FUEGO Y EL AIRE COMBINADOS... ME LLAMO LAMA Y SOY MAESTRA NIEBLA!

\- Y YO SOY KOL, Y SOY MAESTRO CENIZA!

Inmediatamente una explosión de luz retumbó en todo el teatro a medida que todos los maestros se ponían en fila a vista de todos. Korra y sus amigos estaban sin aire, se sentían como pequeños insectos en medio de una jauría de elefantes, era como si sufrieran de claustrofobia, no podían ni respirar.

\- ESTE ES EL MOVIMIENTO LLAMADO "LA EVOLUCIÓN" -dijo Kol mientras todos aplaudían- LOS MAESTROS TIENEN DEMASIADO TIEMPO EN EL PODER... ES MOMENTO DE DERROCARLOS Y DEJAR QUE UNA NUEVA ERA DE BENDERS TOME EL CONTROL... ¿CREEN QUE SOMOS DEMASIADO DÉBILES AHORA!?

Con esas palabras terminaron las intervenciones de los maestros presentados. Una gota de sudor bajaba por la frente de la maestra agua al momento que esta vez era Mako quien volteaba a verla en shock y mordiéndose los labios con impotencia. Mako podía notar la desesperación y el terror que ella estaba sintiéndo en ese momento, tanto que tenía la piel de gallina y muy fría. Casi sin aire, Korra simplemente pudo tomarse la cabeza con sus manos y con voz fría y muerta exclamó...

\- Esto de repente hace que Amon y su plan de igualización sea sólo un chiste! ¡Esto es mucho peor! -Mako solo la abraza mientras ambo seguían sentados en una reunión que apenas estaba comenzando-

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O ESTO ESTÁ QUE ARDE! ¿Les gustó? Nuevos Benders qué emoción...! Natura-Control, Clima-Control, Cristal-Control, Electro-Control, Fuego-Control Mejorado y Niebla y Ceniza-Contro... ¿Qué les parece la idea de nuevos Benders contra antiguos Benders? ¿Quiéren saber cómo son y cómo funcionan estos nuevos elementos? NO SE PIERDAN EL CAP 5!**

**Agradezco sus reviews a..**

**MakorraFan13, MtezPS, Mel.2004, Jrosass y The Power To Choose, gracias por leer. Tal parece que lo más sobresaliente del capítulo pasado fue la canción de Bolin jajajaja esperen su disco xD**

**Gracias por comentar y nos vemos pronto... Actualizaré también el fic Batalla Avatar, no olviden pasarse por el fic y sugerir duelos... gracias!**


	5. EVOLUCIÓN Pt 2 Los Gemelos No-Maestros

**Hola a todos! :) Aquí estamos... Seguro tienen muchas interrogantes, en el capítulo anterior se revelaron nuevos maestros con nuevos poderes pero ¿Quiénes son y cómo pueden dominar estos nuevos elementos? ¡Siguen las revelaciones! **

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: LA EVOLUCIÓN Parte 2: Los Gemelos No-Maestros**

Las respiraciones podían escucharse, los latidos de sus corazones indicaban que estaban exaltados. Todo el mundo se hallaba sorprendido e intrigado mientras cada uno esperaba la continuación de la reunión de 'Los Benders Rebeldes del Oeste' para dar a conocer su movimiento llamado LA EVOLUCIÓN.

En todo el tiempo que duró el intermedio Korra estuvo apretando con fuerza el brazo de Mako, pegada hacia él, como si tuviese miedo y necesitara protección. A Mako le dolía un poco el agarre del avatar pero ignoraba su dolor pues sabía el peso que ella estaba sintiendo. Tenía una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros y no sabía cómo lidiaría con ella... ¿Nuevos Maestros con nuevos poderes? !Eran más siquiera de los que dominaba el avatar! ¿Cómo demonios iba a detener a esta revolución de locos?

Mientras Mako acariciaba el cuero cabelludo frío de Korra y cuando ella estaba más inmersa en sus aterrados pensamientos, los chicos escucharon la voz de Asami hablando cerca de ellos, específicamente a los tres sujetos que estaban al lado de Mako y Korra, diciendo...

\- Oigan preciosos! -estos voltean y quedan rojos y de todos colores al ver a la imponente Asami pararse frente a ellos como un monumento. Entonces ella guiña el ojo y estos comienzan a babear-

\- Dime hermosa! -apenas pudo decir uno de ellos-

\- Tengo un problema aquí -respondió ella en voz seductora- yo de verdad quiero concentrarme en la reunión pero esos señores malos que guardan la puerta me sentaron a mí y a mis amigos muy atrás y no puedo ver nada... me dan ganas de llorar

\- NO NO LLORES! -dijo uno de ellos levantándose de inmediato mientras Asami seguía con su show y Mako y Korra se veían algo apenados-

\- Son muy malos no me puedo concentrar, si hubiese ALGUIEN que me ayudara y me cediera los tres puestos que están al lado de ese par de chicos que no conozco -señaló a Korra y Mako- lo agradecería mucho...

\- Si verdad, ojalá hubiese alguien que te ayudara -exclamó otro de los chicos. Asami perdió la paciencia y gritó-

\- USTEDES IMBÉCILES! digo... -rectificó inmediatamente para seguir fingiendo que lloraba- ustedes serían un amor si lo hicieran...

\- Si lo hacemos... nos darás un beso? -preguntó el tercero con cara de atontado-

\- ¿Dónde lo quieren?

\- EN LOS LABIOS -dijeron los tres al unísono chorreando baba como regadera-

\- En la mejilla, tómenlo o déjenlo! -acotó ella-

\- LO TOMAMOS LO TOMAMOS!

Inmediatamente Asami besó a los tres chicos y en las mejillas y estos partieron a sentarse atrás mientras ella, Tenzin y Bolin se sentaban junto a Mako y Korra, quienes por cierto estaban bastante desconcertados...

\- Me das miedo! -exclamó Mako a Asami- cuando estábamos juntos, no estabas fingiendo... verdad?

\- Eso nunca lo sabrás -rió ella con malicia- ay Dios alguien tiene una servilleta? estoy toda llena de baba...

\- Impresionantes revelaciones, no? -preguntó Tenzin, quien era el que estaba al lado de Korra, saliéndose del tema-

\- No entiendo muchas cosas... nuevos maestros? -inquirió el avatar- esto luce muy retorcido

\- La reunión aún no acaba... debemos esperar a ver qué pasa! -exclamó Mako en un intento por tratar de calmar a Korra-

De pronto las luces del teatro se apagaron de nuevo al momento que todos los reflectores se enfocaron en la tarima donde una vez más aparecieron los gemelos Kol y Lama con aspectos sofocantemente siniestros, siendo aplaudidos por todos. Kol tomó el micrófono y dijo..

\- La segunda fase de la reunión ha comenzado! -todos aplauden una vez y cada vez más fuerte- Sin duda la sesión anterior terminó con expectativas muy altas y grandes revelaciones. Estos nuevos maestros que les hemos presentado a ustedes, representan el futuro del control, control que se empezará a mostrar a las demás naciones y a ejercer contra ellas si hace falta. Ni siquiera el avatar podrá detenernos!

Cuando Kol hubo terminado de decir esto, la gente comenzó a abuchear al avatar con fuerza creando un delirante concierto de desprecio para ella, la cual se sentía atrapada y aterrada.

\- Pero tal vez algunos de ustedes se estén preguntando quiénes son estos nuevos maestros y cómo es que dominan estos nuevos elementos... ¿Y cómo se llegó a la idea de crear una rebelión contra las demás naciones? Es una historia larga de contar y que no puede contarse empezada... es una historia que comenzó cuando mi hermana y yo éramos pequeños...

* * *

**Flash Back...**

* * *

**Hace 10 años atrás... **

* * *

"Teníamos 12 años entonces. Lama y yo éramos los últimos hijos de una familia grande y combinada. Mi padre era maestro fuego y mi madre, maestra agua. Tuvieron más hijos aparte de nosotros, todos ellos dominaban uno de los dos elementos con facilidad, pero por alguna razón... Lama y yo no éramos maestros."

\- Mira esto debilucho! -dijo Timmy, hermano mayor por 2 años a Kol quien estaba sentado sobre una piedra y Timmy se hallaba a las orillas de un pequeño charco de la lluvia.

Doblando las muñecas y levantando sus manos hacia arriba hacía que el agua le obedeciera y se levantara también, entonces, a medida que movía sus manos, el agua le seguía, era impresionante. Kol veía maravillado aquella escena de control hasta que la misma terminó cuando Timmy convirtiera el agua en filosas púas y las arrojara hacia un árbol donde quedaron clavadas. Kol entonces comienza a aplaudir mientras Timmy se reverencia.

\- Gracias gracias, doy clases los sábados

De pronto se escuchó un gritito alarmante que se acercaba a los niños, entonces ambos voltean y ven que se trataba de la hermana gemela de Kol, Lama, huyendo de su otra hermana Kita quién le estaba lanzando pequeñas bolas de fuego para espantarla. Lama se escondió detrás de la espalda de Kol mientras Kita encendía una llama en su mano y exclamaba...

\- Apártate Kol o también sufrirás! -inmediatamente Timmy se puso delante de los gemelos controlando un látigo de agua mientras oponiéndose a ella exclamaba-

\- Déjalos en paz... ellos ni siquiera son maestros, métete con alguien de tu tamaño!

\- Si quieres!

Inmediatamente Kita lanzó una pequeña llamarada que el niño apagó creando un escudo de agua. Entonces ambos niños se pusieron a pelear, lo que más bien era un juego de niños, al menos... así jugaban los maestros. Mientras los niños intercambiaban golpes y poderes, estos no se dieron cuenta de lo fuera de lugar que se empezaron a sentir los gemelos con cada ataque, llamarada o látigo de agua. Ellos simplemente se abrazaron y los contemplaron sintiéndose inferiores, diminutos. No sabían con quién molestarse, con sus padres o con ellos mismos por no ser capaz de dominar ningún poder.

"A medida que fuimos creciendo -recuerda Kol- nuestra mente fue tomando otra opinión de las cosas. Cuando salíamos al mercado a comprar, veíamos a los soldados de la guardia de la nación del custodiar los mercados y abusar de las personas. Usaban su fuego para aterrar y para mantener al pueblo quieto y obediente. Más de una vez Lama y yo tuvimos que observar como los débiles eran abusados por los poderosos. Incluso las academias para aprender el fuego-control no eran más que rines de peleas brutales cuyos combates no acababan hasta que el otro quedara inconsciente en el piso. No entendía por qué usaban un don tan maravilloso como el fuego para destruir y no para edificar algo bueno."

"El antiguo Señor del Fuego Zuko dejó el legado de que el fuego 'No es destrucción, más bien es energía y vida' ¿Por qué entonces lo usaban para hacer miserable la vida de los demás, para derrumbar, para sembrar miedo...? no lo entendía. Parecía que simplemente lo usaban porque lo tenían, sin ningún sentido, sin ningún propósito"

* * *

**Hace menos de 1 año...**

* * *

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó Lama mientras salía a la entrada de la casa donde se hallaba Kol mirando una confrontación entre su padre y otro hombre, ambos intercambiaban bolas de fuego y creaban explosiones-

\- Es nuestro padre... está peleando de nuevo -dijo Kol con decepción- ¿Por qué no sólo puede llevarse bien con los demás en vez de retar a un Agni Kai a todo el mundo?

Luego de decir esto Kol apartó su vista de aquello y entró a la casa para tirarse sobre un sofá tomando con fuerza su cabeza con sus manos con desesperación. Estaba harto de que todo el mundo usara sus poderes para el mal y la contienda. Lama también lo estaba.

\- Te juro que la mayoría de las personas de esta nación debería aprender de los dragones milenarios... o de Zuko.. entonces entenderían que el fuego no sólo es destrucción...

\- Muchas personas ignoran que tienen sus poderes por una razón, y sólo lo usan para hacer daño -respondió Lama-

\- Si nosotros tuviéramos poderes Lama... seríamos diferentes ¿verdad? -ella asiente-

\- Seríamos muy diferentes a ellos

\- Qué curioso, aun no teniendo fuego o agua control, los valoramos más que los que lo tienen -a eso siguió un largo silencio en el cual parecía pensativo, meticuloso y Lama lo observaba de cerca. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta al momento que parecía ocurrírsele algo- ¡tengo una idea!

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó ella-

\- Podemos ayudar a las personas, podemos hacer que valoren los poderes que tienen

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Enseñándoles la historia de los elementos y la manera adecuada de usarlos, seríamos como mentores... más o menos como los monjes que sirven en los templos del aire... enseñaríamos a la gente a ser mejores maestros

\- Esa podría ser nuestra contribución al mundo -sonrió la gemela-

\- Tenemos que enseñar a la gente de nuestro pueblo a crear, no a destruir... pero primero deberemos aprender todo lo que podamos para poder transmitir nuestros conocimientos a los demás..

\- Qué tienes en mente?

\- Conozco un lugar... llamado "La Gran Biblioteca", existía antes en nuestro mundo pero ahora se encuentra en el mundo espiritual y ya que los portales han sido abiertos por el avatar podremos ir libremente y recopilar información en la biblioteca... luego de instruirnos podremos volver y enseñarles a las demás personas...

\- Es una idea loable... ayudaríamos a nuestros pueblos a ser mejores

\- Pero tendremos que hacer varios sacrificios, dejar la nación del fuego y nuestra familia será el primero de ellos -acotó Kol-

\- Ya no quería vivir aquí de todos modos -replicó Lama- tantas confrontaciones y batallas me tienen enferma, no veo la hora de irme lejos de aquí...

\- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder... nos iremos, esta noche! -exclama él a lo que ella asiente-

"Más, esa noche... cuando la luna estuvo en el medio del manto negro del cielo, mi hermana y yo escapamos de casa sin que ninguno de nuestra familia se diera cuenta. Subimos a nuestro Tigre Alado y nos alejamos rápidamente de la nación del fuego rumbo al portal hacia el mundo espiritual."

"Toda mi vida fui un no-maestro, inservible, débil e inútil. Un insignificante ser vivo en medio de una generación mejor que yo, pero por primera vez, sentía que tenía un propósito en la vida. Quizás ayudar a los demás era mi meta en la vida, tal vez sólo tenía que entenderlo. Esa noche dejé mi hogar y mi familia atrás, pero sabía que cuando regresara y, unos años después, el mundo sería un lugar mejor gracias a la contribución mía y la de mi hermana. "Los gemelos no-maestros" por fin serían reconocidos y respetados como los mejores mentores que el mundo haya visto nacer... Ese es mi futuro y yo iré por él... esperen y vean!"

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Cada vez se van revelando más de quiénes son nuestros villanos para este libro 2 y cómo llegaron al movimiento EVOLUCIÓN... no se pierdan el próximo capítulo para más detalles...**

**Gracias por sus increíbles reviews que me dan ganas para continuar con esta historia y hacerla genial para ustedes, espero estarlo haciendo bien... Nos vemos en el CAP 6.. Bye!**


	6. EVOLUCIÓN Pt 3 La Biblioteca

**HOLA! aquí estamos de nuevo... disculpen la tardanza pero estaba de farra jajaja ok no... Bueno aquí está la conti del fic, espero les guste! A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La Evolución Pt 3: La Biblioteca **

* * *

**Reino Tierra, Omashu...**

* * *

Una pareja joven caminaba por la plaza de la ciudad tranquilamente aquella mañana de domingo. En los brazos de ella yacía un bebé delicadamente abrigado en sábanas y su esposo tenía al otro de sus hijos agarrado de la mano mientras este caminaba solo. Los cuatro habían decidido salir a disfrutar de un paseo en familia por la hermosa ciudad de Omashu.

\- Qué pacífico se ve todo... ¡hermoso! -decía ella con ojos esperanzados al ver al horizonte-

\- Y espera que veas la cueva de los enamorados, esta será una increíble experiencia familiar -contestó el hombre-

\- ¿Y habrá helado? -preguntó el niño que iba guiado por los brazos de su padre mientras se hurgaba la nariz con la otra mano-

\- Si, habrá helado...-todos ríen-

De pronto, el matrimonio joven se detiene en seco al ver una especie de neblina acrecentándose rápidamente mientras se dirigía a mucha velocidad al sitio donde estaban. Era algo inusual y extraño...

\- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó la mujer con temor.

De pronto los gritos aterrados de varias personas comenzaron a escucharse repentinamente mientras la pareja joven los veían salir y alejarse de aquella neblina que se extendía con rapidez. Pronto, una turba aún más grande comenzó a correr en dirección contraria al siniestro..

\- CORRAN.. CORRAN! -gritaban todos mientras pasaban por el lado del matrimonio joven-

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -se preguntó el hombre sin recibir respuesta de nadie-

\- Papi, tengo miedo -dijo el niño pequeño-

De pronto la neblina alcanzó su punto máximo, pero en ese momento, antes de llegar hacia el matrimonio joven esta se dispersó como si nada. De pronto, aparecieron tres personas a escena. Dos de ellas eran gemelas idénticas. Vestían unos vestidos rasgados de color negro iguales, con el mismo maquillaje gótico y las mismas expresiones. Una parecía la sombra de la otra. Pero una de ellas llevaba sobre su espalda una especie de saco de cuero que estaba lleno de cristales carbónicos de color negro mientras que la otra no llevaba nada. El otro de ellos era un hombre maestro agua.

\- Ew... esta ciudad es tan repulsiva -refunfuñó Roa mientras de un tirón quitaba el amarre del saco de cristales carbónicos que tenía en su saco y estos caían al piso rodeándola-

\- ¿Qui..quienes son ustedes? - preguntó el hombre joven al a aquellos maestros rondar por la ciudad asustando a todos. Entonces Roa lo miró con desprecio y exclamó-

\- Somos del departamento de limpieza... y venimos a sacar la basura!

Dicho esto Roa extendió sus manos hacia arriba al momento que los cristales carbónicos filosos se elevaban en el aire rápidamente. Entonces ella los arroja y estos salen disparados hacia el sujeto que apenas y pudo quitarse de un salto. Entonces él se levanta y sale corriendo con su familia...

\- Es hora de divertirnos un poco! -dijo la otra gemela llamada Taka antes de golpear el suelo, entonces de la tierra comenzó a emergerse un camino de púas cristálicas que se extendió rápidamente hacia un edificio golpeando su estructura y elevando mucho polvo al aire.

En ese mismo momento Roa usó los cristales que estaban a sus pies para deslizarse en la tierra como si estuviese surfeando, entonces hace que una columna de cristal negro salga de la tierra frente a ella y esta inmediatamente patea una parte al momento que esta sale disparada destrozando un edificio, entonces despegó y arrojó más trozos pesados de cristal a los demás edificios mientras la gente corría espantada y los demás maestros seguían atacando la ciudad...

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la reunión secreta...**

* * *

\- Luego de que escapamos de nuestro hogar -dijo Lama- pasamos días enteros volando sobre nuestro tigre alado sin parar hasta llegar al portal espiritual del norte donde finalmente entramos al mundo espiritual. Fue entonces cuando mi hermano me guió hacia una biblioteca milenaria, con conocimientos sagrados e infinitos a cargo de un espíritu llamado Wa Shin Tong... ese fue nuestro primer reto real en nuestra lucha por hacer un mundo mejor...

* * *

**Flash Back...**

* * *

\- ¿QUIÉNES SON USTEDES? -preguntó bruscamente el espíritu Búho al ver a los gemelos entrar en sus aposentos-

\- Hola gran espíritu -dijo Kol inclinándose- somos...

\- NO IMPORTA! -interrumpió el espíritu- LOS HUMANOS NO SON BIENVENIDOS AQUÍ!

\- Venimos en paz gran espíritu -se postró Lama también- somos exploradores y queremos acceder a su vasta colección de conocimientos

\- ¡NO! ¡VÁLLANSE! -gritó Wa Shin Tong- YA HE ESCUCHADO ESO OTRAS VECES... LOS HUMANOS SÓLO QUIEREN EL CONOCIMIENTO PARA HACER DAÑO A LOS OTROS

\- No, espíritu -interrumpió Kol- nosotros no queremos dañar a nadie, queremos simplemente atesorar conocimientos nada más...

\- ESO ES MENTIRA... TODOS LOS HUMANOS QUE HAN VENIDO BUSCANDO CONOCIMIENTO ES PARA ENCONTRAR UNA MANERA DE ATACAR A SUS SEMEJANTES, SOLO BUSCAN DESTRUCCIÓN Y RUINA

\- No es así -dijo Lama- nosotros no podemos ni queremos dañar a nadie, ni aunque quisiéramos podríamos hacerlo

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó el espíritu-

\- No somos maestros gran espíritu -respondió Kol- no tenemos poderes, es cierto lo que mi hermana te dice sobre que no queremos hacer daño a nadie

\- ¿Para qué dos personas no-maestros cómo nosotros querría tu vasta colección de conocimientos si no es simplemente para nutrirse sanamente de ellos? -preguntó Lama-

\- Ya veo -razonó el búho- si sus intenciones son buenas y verdaderas, y si realmente no quieren hacerle daño a nadie, supongo que pueden inspeccionar en mi vasta colección de conocimientos.. -acto seguido el espíritu se marchó dejando a aquellos gemelos ante una gran e imponente biblioteca-

"Estuvimos casi una semana en la biblioteca - recuerda Lama- y en todo ese tiempo aprendimos todos los conocimientos acerca de los elementos Agua, Fuego, Aire y Tierra y llegamos a ser los más sabios que todo el mundo pudiese concebir, conociendo cada técnica, cada ataque y cada truco de los elementos. Pero casi al final de nuestro viaje, mi hermano consiguió un libro titulado "El Elemento" y comenzó a devorárselo en una sola noche. Para su sorpresa, no hablaba de los cuatro elementos principales, sino más bien de TODOS los elementos que existen en la tierra."

"Kol se quedó sorprendido al leer sobre elementos ocultos como El rayo, el cristal, el clima y la ceniza. El libro decía que muchos de los que nacen siendo No-maestros, es porque realmente pudieran llegar a tener la capacidad de dominar otro de los sub-elementos. Tal vez eso era lo que nos pasaba a nosotros. Sin embargo, nuestro viaje llegó a su fin más temprano que tarde.

\- Hermano, ya debemos irnos -dijo Lama a su hermano que se hallaba echado en el suelo leyendo su libro favorito-

\- ¿Tan rápido llegó la fecha ya?

\- Si, pero es más grave que eso... me han enviado un halcón mensajero, hay una guerra civil ahora mismo en la nación del fuego, nuestro padre y otros rebeldes están peleando contra las fuerzas del señor del fuego, ya van muchos muertos...

\- LO SABÍA! -gritó Kol exasperado- sabía que ellos no iban a cambiar!

\- ¿A qué te refieres, hermano?

\- ¿Que tal si nos equivocamos Lama? -preguntó Kol mirándola a los ojos- no en venir aquí, sino en venir con el motivo equivocado...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Y si nos equivocamos en creer que los maestros iban a cambiar su proceder solo porque les enseñáramos? NI SIQUIERA PUEDEN ESTAR EN PAZ CON ELLOS MISMOS UN DÍA... ¿CÓMO VAMOS A LOGRAR QUE SE LLEVEN BIEN SIEMPRE?... perdemos nuestro tiempo y nuestro conocimiento se desperdicia hermana... te sugiero que hagamos algo realmente más productivo con esta nueva sabiduría que hemos adquirido...

\- ¿Algo como qué? -Kol la mira fijamente con una sonrisa de medio lado, y exclama-

\- Ya verás!

Mi hermano robó el libro "El Elemento" de la biblioteca y escapamos esa noche. Yo para ese momento aún no sabía lo que mi hermano se traía entre manos, pero esa misma noche... lo entendí a la perfección...

\- No tienes idea de lo que descubrí Lama... esto podría revolucionar TODO -exclamó emocionado el pelinegro mientras ambos se hallaban acampando a lo alto de una montaña bajo el manto de la noche...

\- Bueno no me dejes con la intriga.. ¿Qué descubriste?

\- Nuevos poderes! -afirmó sorprendiendo en un instante a la peliblanco-

\- ¿Nuevos poderes? -preguntó extrañada intentando procesar la información- cómo que...?

\- Hay elementos más allá del fuego, la tierra, el aire y el agua... esos simplemente son los cuatro principales... pero hay muchos sub-elementos que se desprenden de los primeros, por ejemplo el metal control, la sangre control, el relámpago control... pero hay más!

\- Cómo cuáles?

\- la fase dos del relámpago control: La electro control, así como también las cuatro fases del fuego control...

\- Solo recuerdo a una persona que haya logrado controlar la segunda fase del fuego azul.. la princesa azula de los tiempos del avatar Aang...

\- Pero ni Azula logró dominar las demás fases -dijo Kol con malicia- luego del fuego azul, viene el fuego verde y termina en el fuego púrpura, nadie se puede resistir a tanto poder.

\- Pero eso de qué nos sirve? -replicó Lama- no somos maestros fuego así que no podemos controlar esos poderes

\- Pero no solamente encontré en mis investigaciones conque hay sub-elementos... también existen las combinaciones de ellos para crear un nuevo poder... y allí hermana mía.. es donde entramos tú y yo! -sonrió malignamente mientras el manto de la noche parecía acompañar su oscura sonrisa-

\- Explícate -dijo ella-

\- Toda la vida pensamos que éramos no-maestros porque no podíamos dominar ningún poder, pero realmente ignorábamos la verdadera naturaleza de los que no pueden controlar ninguno de los elementos originales...

\- Y cuál es?

\- La verdad es que no existen los no-maestros -ella se sorprende- más bien sus poderes se mantienen en hibernación porque no saben que los tienen... así que no somos tan inútiles como pensábamos, simplemente tratábamos de controlar el elemento equivocado.. y por fin he encontrado nuestro verdadero don... -Lama no pudo siquiera decir nada más, estaba muy sorprendida. Entonces Kol se levanta de la fogata y comienza a mecer sus manos generando un poder extraño mientras decía- si unes el poder del fuego consumidor con la quietud y la frescura del agua, creas una neblina oscura similar a la que aparece cuando apagas una fogata de repente... ese elemento combinado independiente lleva el nombre de...

Kol hizo una pausa al momento que, en un movimiento de manos una neblina negra y espesa comenzó a salir de él, era como una tiniebla gruesa y oscura que parpadeaba y llenaba todo alrededor. Lama se quedaba atónica al verlo controlar aquella neblina poderosa que iba sumergiendo todo en oscuridad. Entonces Kol con una sonrisa macabra completó...

\- LA CENIZA CONTROL!

\- No puede ser! -exclamó incrédula-

Inmediatamente Kol movió sus manos circularmente al momento que toda la neblina se reunía alrededor de él, entonces extendiendo las manos al frente disparó toda la ceniza hacia una casita cercana hecha de concreto, entonces, como una avalancha negra, la ceniza se llevó por el medio aquella casa como si un tren a toda velocidad hubiese pasado por allí. Era increíble.

\- Ahora es tu turno! -dijo Kol-

"En los siguientes meses y semanas, mi hermano y yo estuvimos perfeccionando nuestros poderes. Descubrimos que yo podía controlar la contraparte de la ceniza control, un sub-elemento del agua: La Niebla Control."

"Kol y yo viajamos por el mundo buscando a otros 'no-maestros' para descubrir sus verdaderos dones. En los pantanos del reino de la tierra encontramos a Iggi, una chica de 18 años que no podía controlar el agua pero iba más allá... controlaba la NATURALEZA. En Ba Sing Se encontramos a las gemelas Taka y Roa, maestras cristal. En la tribu agua del norte hallamos a Raise, maestra espíritus, capaz de invocar a cualquier espíritu en cualquiera de sus formas según lo desee, y en la nación del fuego encontramos a Billy, maestro electricidad y a Daro, maestro fuego al que le enseñamos las diferentes fases del fuego control."

"Pronto, mi hermano y yo estábamos ayudando a la gente de maneras que no hubiéramos imaginado... estaba claro que los que un día no tuvimos poderes apreciábamos más esos dones que los que hacían uso de ellos. Era como si salváramos a la gente de su miseria y la hiciéramos poderosa. Sin duda, nuestro grupo fue creciendo... al igual que el odio de mi hermano por los maestros hipócritas que solo servían para hacer daño... así que mi hermano una noche reunió a todos los miembros de nuestro grupo de nuevos benders y dejó claro sus planes para el futuro"

\- ACABAREMOS CON TODA LA RAZA DE MAESTROS FUEGO, AGUA, AIRE Y TIERRA Y LA REEMPLAZAREMOS POR UNA NUEVA ERA DE MAESTROS... NOSOTROS!

"Y así... fue que comenzó nuestro movimiento llamado, _LA EVOLUCIÓN_"

* * *

**Fin Flash Back...**

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Korra estaba sentada frente a la tarima junto a sus amigos. La reunión acababa de terminar y en ese momento casi podía contener sus respiraciones. Mientras la sala se hallaba emocionada, los latidos de los corazones del equipo avatar podían oírse más que los aplausos de los demás. Los chicos solamente se veían las caras unos a los otros con preocupación y miedo. Sabían que no estaban ante cualquier cosa. Debían tener cuidado.

De repente Kol tomó el micrófono para darle final a la reunión secreta diciendo...

\- Espero que les haya sido de agrado escuchar la historia detrás de LA EVOLUCIÓN... lo que se busca es ayudar, hacer del mundo un lugar mejor... los maestros ya han gobernado lo suficiente y han hecho mucho daño... es momento de que una nueva generación de maestros tome el control del futuro con más responsabilidad para traer más esperanza... LA EVOLUCIÓN no representa un peligro para nadie más que para los que se opongan al cambio... -entonces dirigiéndose al público y peligrosamente mirando por mera casualidad justo al sitio donde los chicos del equipo avatar estaban sentados, Kol prosiguió- Si eres un maestro de cualquiera de los elementos originales, no importa.. Únete a nosotros... ayúdanos a acabar con todos aquellos que abusan de los otros y usan mal su control...

En ese momento, un último y retumbante aplauso se dejó escuchar por toda la sala mientras todos estaban convencidos de que Kol y Lama representaban un cambio para mejor en el universo conocido. Korra y los de su equipo eran los únicos que se atrevían a pensar diferente.

\- Les agradará saber -dijo Kol- que el movimiento evolucionario ya se está llevando a cabo... en este preciso momento el reino tierra está siendo atacada... mis maestras cristal ya tomaron el control de Omashu y seguirán hasta Ba Sing Se... -al pronunciar estas palabras Korra casi se levanta de su asiento y se delata pero Mako jaló su brazo hacia abajo y la hizo sentarse otra vez-

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Dijiste nada de atacar!

\- ¿Pero no ves lo que está pasando? ese idiota está atacando a todas las ciudades del mundo... lo tenemos en frente podemos derrotarlo..

\- No, Korra -dijo Bolin-

\- Este sitio está lleno de maestros y sub-maestros Korra... no tendríamos oportunidad -agregó Tenzin- debemos esperar a un momento más oportuno -con el semblante arrugado por la ira, Korra se deshace del amarre de Mako bruscamente y se cruza de brazos en su sila murmurando-

\- Maestros aire... siempre evadiendo y escapando -algo derrotado y dolido Tenzin susurró, más bien para sí-

\- Si supieras que la estrategia gana guerras!

Desde ese momento no hubo más diálogos en el equipo avatar, más bien se quedaron mirando a Kol y Lama mientras estos gemelos terminaban con la reunión...

\- Para el día de mañana nuestro movimiento legendario habrá dominado todo el reino de la tierra, y luego iremos a la nación del fuego seguido de las tribus agua y nómades aire... EL QUE SE RESISTA SERÁ DESTRUIDO Y EL QUE ESTÉ CON NOSOTROS VIVIRÁ!

Con esas palabras y un fuerte bullicio por parte de todos acabó la reunión muy entrada la noche. Todos se fueron a sus casas muy emocionados y entusiasmados, pero Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin y Korra iban más bien muy descorazonados. Caminaban como zombies sin decir nada. El manto de la noche parecía sumir en oscuridad sus almas. Tenían miedo y resentimiento... ¿Cómo iban a derrotar a este movimiento evolucionario? ¿Los maestros finalmente se unirían para atacar a este nuevo enemigo? ¡A quién pretendes engañar! Los maestros no se ponen de acuerdo...

Tal parece... _este será el principio del fin.!_

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap... espero les haya gustado :) gracias por sus increíbles reviews que me animan a seguir siempre... Bien, los misterios se siguen despejando... Kol y Lama creen que su manera de ayudar al mundo es eliminando a los maestros irresponsables que usan su poder para el mal, pero en su visión retorcida, todos son así.. ¿Qué hará Korra? ¿Cómo el equipo avatar solucionará este problema? :O NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP!**

**Por cierto, bienvenida Estela, gracias por leer mi fic... aquí está el cap, espero te haya gustado**


	7. Principios de Guerra

**HOOOLA AMIGOS... bueno sorry por tardar pero es que yo me confundí... yo JURABA que había subido este capítulo y entonces hoy cuando voy a subir el 8 resulta que no había subido el 7 y yo QUUUUEEEE!? mis lectores van a matarme jajajajaj :) me disculpo!**

**Bueno aquí está el episodio espero que les guste... No olviden dejar sus reviews please! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Tribu Agua del Norte...**

* * *

Era un amanecer como cualquier otro. Los glaciares estaban más calmados que de costumbre y el frío era insoportable... como siempre. Detrás de las grandes murallas de hielo que recubrían toda la tribu se encontraban los habitantes que vivían su vida tranquilamente. Iban y venían sin nada que les preocupara, todo era perfecto y tranquilo... hasta que...

\- AYUDA...! -gritó una voz que se iba acercando cada vez más entre carreras. Provenía de la densa nieve y se apresuraba rápidamente hasta la tribu. Las personas que estaban allí y escucharon su voz trataban de divisar su cuerpo, pero debido a la neblina blanca y fría, aún no podían detallar a la persona- POR FAVOR AYÚDENME!

\- ¿Quién es ella? -preguntó un hombre de la tribu que vestía la acostumbrada ropa azul de la tribu-

\- Parece asustada -dijo la mujer a su lado-

\- POR FAVOR!

Pronto los pueblerinos pudieron ver a una chica blanca y delgada, de cabellos extremadamente largos y negros. Sus mejillas estaban muy rosadas por el frío y sus ojos pintaban un azul eléctrico profundo. El hombre de la tribu del agua, llamado Harold atajó a la mujer cuando esta llegó entre carreras, parecía confundida y alarmada. Entonces el resto del pueblo comenzó a reunirse alrededor de la infortunada-

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿por qué corres tan asustada? -preguntó Harold mientras la agarraba con fuerza para intentar calmarla-

\- Es que... -decía ella con la respiraciones entrecortadas- estaba escapando... me secuestraron

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Quién te secuestró? -preguntó el maestro agua-

\- Unos maestros tierra... pero no pude ver quiénes eran... ellos me dejaron en lo alto de la montaña y trataba de escapar pero me perdí y tenía frío y mucha hambre, pensé que iba a morir y entonces...

\- Calma! -dijo Harold- ya no tienes nada que temer... estás a salvo..

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- En la tribu agua del norte... -la mujer pareció iluminársele el rostro al escuchar aquello-

\- ¿En el norte? precisamente estaba buscando esta tribu... y... ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar al jefe civil Harold?

\- Pues ya no tienes que buscar más -dijo el hombre- yo soy el jefe civil...

\- Bien pues... -dijo la mujer- no estaba tan perdida.. supongo!

De pronto Harold y los demás de la tribu se sorprendieron cuando de repente la cara de aquella chica se tornó oscura y sombría, sus ojos se tornaron rojos en toda su cuenca y unos grandes colmillos comenzaron a salirle. Harold sólo pudo soltarla de golpe mientras la mujer con su horripilante aspecto se postró ante el maestro agua y el resto del pueblo...

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿No te secuestró nadie, verdad? -inquirió Harold de repente. La mujer de aspecto sombrío sonrió y luego respondió-

\- ¿Has oído de un grupo llamado 'Los Rebeldes del Oeste'? Algunos dicen que tienen nuevos maestros con nuevos poderes de su lado... Te tengo noticias... LA EVOLUCIÓN no es un mito, es real... y verán de primera fila cómo funcionan estos nuevos dotes!

Inmediatamente la mujer extendió su mano al momento que un portal se abrió frente a ella y una especie de pantera oscura salió del portal corriendo hacia Harold quien usó agua control para alejar a la pantera. Pero entonces la mujer extendió sus manos al aire de manera circular mientras otro portal se abría y una jauría de murciélagos-topo venenosos aparecerían ennegreciendo todo el cielo. Los maestros agua que habían presentes trataban de atacar a los espíritus, pero eran demasiados...

\- Ah, por cierto... me llamo Raise! -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

En ese momento ella creó un portal muy grande a su lado el cual comenzó a dar vueltas a toda velocidad al momento que un sinfín de creaturas salían de él rumbo a todos lados, eran creaturas oscuras que comenzaron a atacar la ciudad sin detenerse. Los gritos y alaridos de dolor no tardaron en escucharse en todo el pueblo.

\- VAMOS AMIGOS ESPÍRITUS... TOMEMOS EL CASTILLO!

Acto seguido un gran espíritu águila-dragón aterrizó frente a Raise la cual de un salto subió al animal y este sobrevoló inmediatamente llevándosela rumbo al castillo real de la tribu agua del norte. Mientras tanto, más espíritus seguían entrando a borbotones a aquella ciudad ubicada en el confín del mundo...

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Principios de Guerra**

* * *

"Querido Diario -escribe Korra- tengo demasiadas cosas que contarte... supongo que no había podido solo sentarme a escribir... Tenzin, Asami, Mako, Bolin y yo nos dirigimos de vuelta a Ciudad República, necesitamos advertir a Lin y a los maestros metal sobre la revolución que se está llevando a cabo y en simultáneo a nivel mundial."

"Tuvimos que escapar del reino de la tierra porque ya no era seguro... Omashu ya está dominada por Taka y Roa, las maestras cristal. No podemos permitir que 'LA EVOLUCIÓN' siga ganando territorio... tenemos que ir a la nación del fuego, a la tribu agua del norte y a los templos del aire y defender esas tierras. Espero que esta vez, los maestros puedan unirse para enfrentar este apocalipsis"

* * *

**Estación de policías de Ciudad República**...

* * *

\- LIN! -gritó Tenzin apresuradamente al entrar casi a empujones a la oficina de la maestra tierra, esta estaba allí hablando con algunos de sus oficiales, a los cuales despidió y fue al encuentro con el maestro aire y el resto del equipo...

\- ¡Ya llegaron! ¡Bien! Estoy enterada de todo, el halcón mensajero que me enviaron llegó esta mañana, estoy movilizando y preparando tropas...

\- ¿Tropas para qué? -refunfuñó Korra-

\- Pues para proteger la ciudad!

\- No es a Ciudad República a la que hay que proteger -replica el avatar- ellos quieren ir por las naciones de antaño

\- Eso es ridículo, aquí hay muchos maestros también -responde Beifong-

\- Ciudad República es sólo un metrópolis multicultural, si ellos quieren dominar a los maestros tienen que controlar el corazón de sus naciones... allí es donde están dando los primeros golpes -afirmó Tenzin-

\- Tenemos que hacer algo rápido, ya tienen casi a todo el reino de la tierra bajo el control de LA EVOLUCIÓN.. -replicó Mako-

\- Ya veo -dijo Lin pensativa- ¿Qué tienen en mente?

\- Tenemos que advertir a los pueblos sobre el ataque -respondió Korra- 'Los Rebeldes del Oeste' son una sociedad secreta que apenas está resurgiendo de las sombras, nadie afuera sabe de su existencia...

\- Pero tenemos que separarnos -dijo Bolin- no podemos ir todos juntos nación por nación a advertir a todos... perderíamos tiempo

\- Bolin tiene razón... hay que separarse -afirmó Asami-

\- Muy bien -exclamó Beifong- apoyo la idea de separarse... pero a dónde va cada uno?

\- Yo puedo ir a la nación del fuego y advertirle al Señor del Fuego sobre el ataque -explicó Mako-

\- Yo sin dudas defenderé a mi gente en los templos del aire -agregó Tenzin-

\- Pues yo tengo que ir a la tribu del norte... seguro conseguiré hombres que me ayuden a detener el ataque cuando finalmente llegue allá... -prosiguió la ojiazul-

\- Yo me quedaré en Ciudad República a proteger a mi gente de cualquier ataque -exclamó Lin-

\- Yo también me quedo.. creo que seré de mayor utilidad aquí que tengo los artilugios de empresas futuro -dijo Asami-

\- Tu vienes conmigo a la Nación del Fuego Bolin? -preguntó Mako consiguiendo a su hermano algo indeciso-

\- Lo siento, pero yo debo detener el avance de los Rebeldes a Ba Sing Se... si ellos logran derrocar al rey, perderemos al reino tierra...

\- Pues parece que ya estamos decididos... actuaremos separados e impediremos el avance de 'La Evolución' en las respectivas naciones, una vez que terminemos allí, vamos a prestar ayuda a la siguiente nación... ¿entendido? -preguntó Korra con voz de mando-

\- Entendido! -dijeron todos al unísono-

\- Chicos... -exclamó Asami- antes de que se vayan... creo que deberían venir conmigo y llevarse algo que les tengo! -todos ven extrañados a Asami pero no pierden tiempo preguntando-

* * *

**Casa de Asami...**

* * *

Esta abre un gran cofre que tenía guardado en una de las habitaciones de su hogar el cual estaba bajo llave y allí, dentro de la caja de metal los chicos pudieron ver algunos de los trajes que Asami comercializaba...

\- Tal vez uno de estos les sea de utilidad -dijo Asami mientras sacaba con rapidez los trajes y les entregaba uno a cada uno respecto a su elemento-

\- Ehh... pensé que los habías vendido todos.. no? -dice Bolin rascándose la nuca-

\- Estos son los prototipos Bolin -sonríe ella- no se venden... tienen un valor sentimental... pero sin duda estos trajes aumentarán sus poderes y los protegerán de los ataques externos...

\- NO PIENSO USAR ESTO! -dijo Tenzin horrorizado al sostener el traje amarillo de maestro aire y verlo una y otra vez-

\- ¿Por qué no? -replicó Asami-

\- Esto es un traje de mallas... es muy ceñido al cuerpo... no es apropiado para alguien de mi edad... NI DE NINGUNA EDAD!

\- Estamos ante un apocalipsis, Tenzin... podrías dejar el dramatismo para otro momento? -exclamó Korra mientras tomaba su traje azul de maestra agua y salía de aquel lugar, siendo seguida por todos-

* * *

**En el puerto de Ciudad República...**

* * *

Los chicos estaban listos para partir en direcciones contrarias y alrededor del mundo para finalmente luchar contra los rebeldes. Lin, Asami y el resto de los chicos estaban presentes allí en el muelle...

\- ooooye... -silvó Bolin a un sonrojado Mako mientras lo veía con el ajustado traje de malla- se te ve bien el traje jejeje

\- Esto se supone que sea tan apretado? ¡Mira mi trasero! -dijo horrorizado Mako mientras intentaba verse, entonces la atrevida Korra que pasaba por su lado lo nalgueó y exclamó con una sonrisa maliciosa-

\- Lindo trasero en mi opinión...

\- Buena suerte chicos... -dijo Tenzin mientras subía a Oogi y partía-

\- Naga... vamos! -la llamó Korra a lo cual el perro oso polar subió al barco que las llevaría al polo norte. Entonces Korra estaba a punto de abordar cuando Mako tomó su mano con fuerza deteniéndola en seco-

\- Pensabas irte sin despedirte de mi.. -dijo el maestro fuego con sus preciosos ojos dorados que derretían el corazón de la morena en cualquier momento-

\- Mako yo... -no pudo terminar la oración porque él le robó un rico beso inmediatamente a lo cual ella sin chistar, correspondió-

\- Ba Sing Se... allí voy! -dijo para sí Bolin mientras subía a otro de los barcos el cual comenzó a zarpar- ADIÓS CHICOS... NOS VEREMOS PRONTO! -se despidió de Mako y Korra quienes también se despidieron-

\- Bueno -dijo Mako- supongo que es hora de irnos... buena suerte...

\- A ti también Mako... -se abrazan-

\- TODOS A BORDO -dijo el capitán del barco hacia el polo norte, a lo cual Korra abordó de inmediato. Con un beso aireado la maestra agua se despidió de su novio hasta perderse en el horizonte-

\- Bueno... supongo que me voy a la nación del fuego -dijo Mako, pero de pronto una voz masculina habló detrás de él sorprendiéndolo y diciendo-

\- Necesitas un aventón? -al verlo, Mako se emocionó al saber exactamente de quién se trataba-

\- General Iroh? -este sonríe-

\- Oí que vas rumbo a la nación del fuego a detener una conspiración global... no es que esté interesado en ayudar... pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer -dijo con sarcasmo haciendo reir a Mako- ven, iremos en mi buque..

\- Ok! -respondió el ojidorado mientras ambos subían al buque del general Iroh y comenzaban la partida.

Así fue como cada uno de los miembros del equipo avatar partió con un rumbo diferente. Bolin se dirigía a Ba Sing Se. Korra estaba yendo hacia el polo norte mientras Tenzin se adentraba a proteger los templos del aire, y Mako y el general Iroh iban de camino a la nación del fuego. Lin y Asami se quedarían protegiendo a Ciudad República... ¿Podrían ellos detener el vertiginoso avance de 'La Evolución'?

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

\- Todo está saliendo según lo planeado -decía el pelinegro Kol mientras se hallaba reclinado en un sofá en medio de la habitación oscura y en presencia de su hermana- y eso me hace feliz...

\- El avatar y sus amigos se separaron... van rumbo a las diferentes ciudades para alertar sobre el ataque... -exclamó Lama-

\- ¿No es hermoso? todo compagina finalmente... ella y sus amigos sin saberlo están haciendo precisamente lo que queríamos que hicieran... alarmar sobre un ataque que no podrán evitar, reunirlos a todos para acabarlos de un solo golpe... -rió Kol- y pensar que la ingenua del avatar creía que nosotros no sabíamos que ella estuvo presente en nuestra reunión secreta, y cree saberlo todo... pero si ella era la invitada de honor!

\- Qué te puedo decir hermano? -acotó Lama- Siguen subestimándonos!

Acto seguido los gemelos se sumen en una risa malvada y diabólica mientras lo único que parece brillar en la oscuridad de aquel cuarto eran sus ojos, deseosos y llenos de agonía, dolor y mortandad...

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer... ahora tómense el tiempo en decirme que les pareció jajaja ¿Les gustó? ¡ESO ESPERO!**

**Bueno y siguen las presiones y los problemas... estos rebeldes quieren conquistar a todo el mundo.. ¿Logrará el avatar y sus amigos salvar a las demás naciones? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo..**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS... ME ENCANTAN!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... bye!**


	8. Naciones en Peligro Pt 1 Reino Tierra

**HOLA A MIS AMIGOS DEL FANDOM.. bueno aquí estamos otra vez :)... hoy les traigo la conti del cap 7 espero les guste y lo disfruten... A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Naciones en Peligro Parte 1: Reino Tierra**

* * *

Bolin se encontraba de pie ante las grandes murallas de Ba Sing Se... sabía que debía actuar rápido, no tenía mucho tiempo. Estaba firme y decidido a ayudar al reino de la tierra. En ese momento el guardia de la puerta detuvo al maestro tierra diciendo...

\- ¿Quién eres y qué vienes a buscar?

\- Me llamo Bolin señor.. vengo en representación del avatar y quiero ayudar a evitar que los rebeldes del oeste tomen la ciudad...

\- ¿De qué rebeldes hablas? todo está bajo control aquí!

\- Acaso no tiene informes de que la entera ciudad de Omashu fue tomada por rebeldes? -replicó algo exasperado Bolin-

\- El ataque a Omashu fue solo un ataque cualquiera y las fuerzas invasoras ya fueron neutralizadas... AQUÍ NO SE NECESITA AYUDA DE NADIE... así que puedes irte por donde viniste o pasar a la ciudad a explorar... Ba Sing Se no corre peligro...

Confundido Bolin se rascó la nuca. No sabía lo que estaba pasando.. ¿Realmente todo estaba bajo control ya o eso querían que pensaran para luego atacar más tarde? ¡Esperar un ataque sorpresa sería lo más seguro!

\- Voy a entrar! -dijo Bolin con desición-

* * *

**Tribu agua del norte...**

* * *

Korra estaba sobre Naga mientras esta corría a toda velocidad por el polo. Finalmente lograron ver las grandes murallas de hielo sólido que se erigían como columnas bordadas con el signo de la tribu del agua. Majestuoso. Todo parecía tranquilo y sereno.

\- Soy el avatar, déjenme pasar! -dijo Korra a los guardias, los cuales rápidamente abrieron las compuertas.-

Korra comenzó a ir por las calles tranquilas y despejadas de la tribu del agua. Las personas iban y venían normalmente y todo parecía estar en calma...

\- Cielos -se dijo Korra a sí misma, o a Naga- pensé que este lugar sería un caos total... pero todo parece tranquilo...

En ese momento se le acerca un sujeto mayor de cabello blanco y ojos azules a Korra y, recibiéndola, exclama...

\- Avatar Korra.. ¡Qué bueno que vino! siempre es un placer tener al avatar de visita...

\- Pe..Pero yo no estoy de visita, creí que habría problemas en este lugar

\- ¿Problemas? ¿A qué se refiere? -exclamó el anciano con una sonrisa- el único problema que tenemos es que los polos se están derritiendo debido al calentamiento global

\- ¿En serio no han oído acerca de 'Los Rebeldes del Oeste'? -el hombre niega con la cabeza- tienen un loco plan desestabilizador llamado LA EVOLUCIÓN y quieren acabar con todos los maestros agua de la tierra... ¡Quiero hablar con el jefe civil!

* * *

**Centro Civil de la Tribu...**

* * *

Korra entró en un edificio de cristal sólido transparente con molturas muy bonitas hechas artísticamente. Allí, rodeada de soldados maestros agua apostados en fila, el avatar se dirigió a una especie de trono al final de la habitación donde había una mujer sentada sobre él mientras con las piernas cruzadas y ojos azul eléctrico profundo la veía venir..

\- Avatar -dijo la mujer en tono soberbio- ¡Qué sorpresa tenerla por aquí!

\- ¿Dónde está el jefe civil? -exigió Korra-

\- El jefe civil Harold tuvo que ausentarse por unos asuntos pendientes que resolver con la tribu agua del sur... Escuchamos que la tribu fue atacada y fue allá con algunos maestros a reconstruir... Mientras tanto yo estoy a cargo! -dijo la mujer con autoridad-

\- ¿Ya están enterados de los planes del grupo de rebeldes que desean acabar con toda la era de maestros?

\- Ciertamente sabíamos que habían varios rebeldes detrás de la destrucción de la tribu del sur y la toma de Omashu... pero no teníamos idea aún de sus planes... -dicho esto la mujer blanca de ojos azules miró directamente a Korra mientras con una cara un poco desafiante exclamó- ¿Por qué no me cuentas?

* * *

**Templo del Aire...**

* * *

Oogie venía sobrevolando los cielos dando vueltas sobre los templos del aire que se hallaban de cabeza en aquella santa ciudad. El bisonte aterriza en uno de ellos y Tenzin baja del animal acariciándole un poco el lomo. Entonces, antes de que siquiera pudiese hacer o decir nada más, un sujeto calvo, con flechas, muy alto y delgado estaba allí parado de espaldas a él.. como esperándolo... Al verlo Tenzin lo reconoció de inmediato... Era Lerow..

\- Bienvenido maestro Tenzin... tenemos mucho que planear antes de que llegue el ataque!

Ba Sing Se...

\- mmmm... si.. -decía Bolin algo nervioso a un gran sujeto que guardaba la entrada del castillo del reino tierra y que además lo veía con malos ojos- quisiera una audiencia con el rey

\- ¡El rey no recibe a nadie! -refunfuñó el guardia-

\- Pe..pero es importante... se trata de la estabilidad de Ba Sing Se... sé de un ataque que piensan llevar a cabo en la ciudad... debe dejarme hablar con él..

\- TE LO DIRÉ CLARO MUCHACHO -dijo mientras se le iba encima- NO VAS A ENTR...

\- Oye Gunch! -llamaron al guardia desde el otro lado del castillo interrumpiendo sus amenazas hacia Bolin- ven aquí, te solicitan...

\- Que diab... -replicó el guardia Gunch-

\- Te solicitan viejo... deberías ir a ver -sonrió Bolin-

\- QUÉDATE AQUÍ!

Dicho esto el hombre fue a atender el llamado poniéndose a hablar con otros maestros tierra. Al ver que la entrada estaba libre y que nadie lo estaba observando, Bolin irrumpió dentro del castillo.

A toda velocidad corrió el maestro tierra por los grandes pasillos del complejo real. No conocía las instalaciones así que sólo seguía sus instintos, abriendo cada puerta con la cual se cruzaba y exclamando..

\- ¿REY? ¿REY? ¿REY? ¿REY?

Al final, se topó con una enorme puerta que resguardaba un pasillo enorme. Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces Bolin empujó aquella puerta con su fuerza de maestro tierra abriéndola por completo. Al hacerlo divisa la habitación real. Un hombre con el uniforme monárquico del reino de la tierra estaba sentado sobre su trono mientras otros hombres leales de la corte se hallaban en una reunión con él...

\- ¿REY? uff al fin! -suspiró Bolin-

\- Pero ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir una reunión real? y ¿Quién te dejó entrar?

\- Sé que no es lo más ortodoxo que podría hacer pero realmente necesitaba hablar con usted -se excusa Bolin-

\- ¿Por qué no pediste una audiencia conmigo entonces? -reclamó el rey-

\- Rey... deberíamos irnos? -preguntó uno de la regia corte-

\- No -dijo el rey, estamos en medio de algo-

\- Lo que tengo que decirle es importante señor... rey...

\- Mi nombre es Bom Zum... me ofende que ni siquiera conozcas mi nombre.. ¿Cómo es que es urgente hablar conmigo si ni siquiera me conoces?

\- Pero usted representa al reino de la tierra... tengo información valiosa sobre un ataque hacia usted y su reino..

\- ¿Hacia mi? -preguntó el rey.

\- Si, existe un grupo que quiere acabar con todos los maestros tierra del mundo empezando por los que viven en el reino... tengo información de primera mano... sé que ustedes tienen todo bajo control y que ya capturaron a las personas que tomaron Omashu pero tal vez vengan a atacar después...

\- ¿Omashu? ¿La atacaron? ¿Capturamos a los rebeldes? ¿Quién te dijo eso? -preguntó confundido el rey-

\- El guardia de la puerta en la gran muralla...

\- ¿CUÁL GUARDIA!?

* * *

**En la puerta de la muralla...**

* * *

Dos chicas idénticas, gemelas ambas caminaban a paso firme hacia la gran puerta en las murallas de Ba Sing Se... Una de ellas llevaba un saco sobre su espalda mientras ambas llevaban vestidos grises largos que se arrastraban en el suelo. Tenían el mismo corte y eran sumamente parecidas. Al verla, el mismo guardia de la puerta que recibió a Bolin salió a su encuentro con las gemelas, de las cuales, una de ella, Taka, dijo...

\- Bien hecho fingiendo ser un guardia de la muralla Klosh... despistaste a muchos... buen trabajo... ahora déjanos entrar para conquistar la ciudad… tenemos mucho que hacer!

\- Cómo ordenen maestras cristal! -se reverenció el hombre, entonces mandó a que se abrieran las puertas mientras delicadamente entraban a la ciudad como simples turistas

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo en el castillo...**

* * *

\- ¿CÓMO ES QUE NO ESTABA ENTERADO DE LOS ATAQUES? -decía Bolin al borde de la locura al rey-

\- Todos me decían que todo estaba bajo control.. que lo que había pasado en Omashu fue solo una pelea entre maestros..

\- Le estaban mintiendo... -razonó Bolin- es un hecho... 'Los Rebeldes del Oeste' ya llegaron a Ba Sing Se y 'LA EVOLUCIÓN' ya está en marcha... Rey Bom Zum... temo decirle que las personas que lo rodean en la corte no son más que farsantes...

\- ¿Qué? -dijo sorprendido-

\- Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí y ponerlo a salvo...! -En ese mismo momento, la regia consorte del rey que lo acompañaban antes, unos 5 hombres vestidos con uniformes especiales del reino de la tierra rodearon a Bolin y al rey mientras que con sonrisas macabras decía uno de ellos-

\- Lo lamento... pero de aquí nadie se va!

Bolin estaba sorprendido y atrapado. Esos cinco sujetos se veían muy rudos y peligrosos. El más temible y grande de ellos tenía un martillo en sus manos. Estaban acorralados...

\- ¡Maestros tierra! con los rebeldes... ¡Debí saberlo! -replicó Bolin-

\- ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó el rey desconcertado- mi regia consorte no son ningunos rebeldes, son los generales que me enviaron a protegerme a mi y al reino...

\- NO REY! -gritó Bolin- lo traicionaron... debieron asesinar a los verdaderos miembros de su consorte y tomaron su lugar.. ellos no son quienes dicen ser... ¿Qué harán con nosotros? -pregunta Bolin-

\- Tú chico eres astuto e inteligente... dos cosas que no son bien vistas por los rebeldes...

\- Entonces es verdad? -pregunta el rey- ustedes me traicionaron?

\- De hecho el chico tenía razón -dijo el principal de ellos- matamos a tu regia consorte y tomamos su lugar... sé que estuvieron presentes en la reunión secreta, tú y el avatar -dijeron ellos sorprendiendo a Bolin- sabíamos que vendríamos... eso queríamos.. que se separaran y fuera más fácil acabar con ustedes...

\- Maldición -replicó el maestro tierra-

\- Ustedes creen que saben todo sobre LA EVOLUCIÓN -dijo el malvado hombre- pero no saben nada... tal vez vieron a los primeros maestros de la nueva generación con sus nuevos poderes... pero 'Los Rebeldes' tenemos también maestros convencionales trabajando de nuestro lado... no importa a quién creas conocer... tal vez él esté apoyando el movimiento...

\- ¿Qué piensan hacer con el rey? -exclama Bolin nervioso-

\- Solo lo mataremos y tomaremos su puesto para terminar de hacer caer a Ba Sing Se en la ruina... ahora dinos... entregarás al rey y te unirás a nosotros o te vas a poner difícil y tendremos que asesinarte también?

\- MIRA TU MISMO!

En ese momento Bolin golpea el suelo desprendiendo una piedra la cual rápidamente patea golpeando en el estómago a ese sujeto y enviándolo al suelo. Entonces Bolin tomó la mano rey y ambos salieron corriendo, pero Bolin creó una poderosa muralla para cerrar el paso. Sin embargo esta fue destruida rápidamente.

Mientras tanto Bolin y el rey corrían por los pasillos a toda velocidad, pero sabían que no podrían escapar, así que Bolin se detuvo allí y abriendo un gran túnel subterráneo debajo del castillo, le dijo al rey...

\- Tiene que entrar... estará protegido y el túnel lo dirigirá hacia la salida... busque ayuda..

\- y tú que vas a hacer?

\- Yo aguantaré como pueda... VAYA!

Inmediatamente que el rey entró y que Bolin cerrara la entrada, fue golpeado con una gran piedra que se le reventó en el pecho y lo arrojó al suelo. Pero poniéndose de pie rápidamente comenzó a defenderse. Los rebeldes comenzaron a golpear la tierra y a dispararle grandes rocas a Bolin al mismo tiempo pero este se defendía bien evadiendo o destruyendo algunas de ellas. Entonces Bolin pisó el suelo y una columna de piedra lo levantó dos metros sobre el suelo, entonces dió un pequeño brinco sobre la columna extendiendo sus dos piernas una después de la otra como si lanzara una patada doble, al tiempo que dos grandes pedazos de la columna salían disparados hacia dos de los maestros tierra golpeándolos en el estómago y sacándolos de combate. Entonces Bolin hizo el mismo movimiento desprendiendo otra roca de la columna la cual se hacía más pequeña, pero entonces el sujeto con el martillo destruyó la gran roca y a continuación el otro maestro tierra que estaba detrás de este saltó sobre la columna traspasándola y derrumbándola a lo cual Bolin cae al suelo. Rápidamente el hombre del martillo aprisionó las manos de Bolin con una cadena mientras los demás venían a sostenerlo fuertemente: ¡Lo habían capturado!

Una celda oscura se abrió y Bolin fue arrojado con fuerza a ella cayendo encadenado y débil..

\- NOOOO... DEJENME SALIR TONTOS -gritó Bolin provocando las risas de los rebeldes-

\- Tú no saldrás de aquí... con vida! -sentenció robándole un poco de aire al sorprendido maestro tierra.

Pero de pronto, unas puertas se abrieron al final del pasillo al momento que una luz iluminaba la habitación de las celdas. Al ver aquello, los hombres que habían capturado a Bolin cayeron de rodillas rápidamente, Bolin trataba de ver que pasaba pero al estar encerrado sus coartadas se limitaban. Pronto escuchó pasos, como de tacones, caminando y acercándose. Sus nervios se dispararon.

Sorpresivamente Bolin pega un grito de terror cuando dos horribles rostros iguales se postraron ante él fuera de la celda. La oscuridad le había jugado una mala pasada. No eran monstruos... eran dos chicas. Dos chicas de aspecto gótico y caras similares. Pero no eran cualquier chicas... eran las dos gemelas maestras cristal que Bolin había visto en la reunión secreta. Los maestros tierras estaban inclinándose ante estas y ellas por su parte parecían sombrías y dominantes.

Una de ellas, Roa, miró con desprecio a Bolin en la celda, con miedo y nerviosismo y con una sonrisita burlona, Roa exclamó...

\- Hola maestro tierra... tal parece que no quisiste unirte a nuestro equipo.. lástima... eres un excelente maestro...

\- ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Qué hicieron con la ciudad? -preguntó Bolin con nerviosismo-

\- Uy todavía nada -sonríe la otra gemela Taka- pero eso solo es cuestión de tiempo... este lugar se irá al infierno rápidamente..

\- DEJEN AL REINO TIERRA EN PAZ! -gritó Bolin-

\- Escucha esto.. -dijo Roa sin prestarle atención a la advertencia de Bolin- "el rey murió en una situación desconocida, todos lamentamos esa pérdida pero se debe seguir adelante, así que desde una pequeña tribu al este del reino tierra, las dos hijas gemelas del rey fueron llamadas a tomar posesión del trono..."

Entonces ambas gemelas se tomaron de la mano al momento que en una pose muy sombría y en una voz casi muerta, ambas dicen al unísono en un concierto satánico y espantoso...

\- INCLÍNATE ANTE LAS NUEVAS REINAS DEL REINO DE LA TIERRA! -Bolin abre sus ojos más de la cuenta y su mandíbula se cae de la sorpresa.-

El rey tierra había sido derrocado... Los rebeldes habían tomado el control... el reino tierra nuevamente... Había caído..!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O NOOOO otra vez el reino tierra ha caído.. jejeje que final.. Bueno chicos y chicas gracias por leer, espero puedan dejarme sus apreciados reviews que es lo único que pido luego de horas de sentarme a esperar a que llegue la inspiración para poder hacer un capítulo genial para ustedes... :)**

**AGRADEZCO sus reviews a...**

**Jrosass: jajajaja no creo que hayan sido 3 siglos exagerada jajajaja estoy seguro de que fuero días nada más... gracias por leer mis capítulos, love you!**

**MtezPS: Amiga tu eres un as para descubrir lo que podría o no pasar en los capítulos siguientes... me encanta tu ojo crítico... Sorry por no haber contestado los reviews, estos días he estado como ido o distraído jejeje aquí estamos y no... tenías que sufrir un día más a esperar este capítulo, me gusta hacerlos sufrir o tener espectación o intriga... así se hace jajaja gracias por leer y comentar**

**MakorraFan13: y aún no has visto NADA de esos gemelos, por ahora están dejando que los otros maestros hagan el trabajo, más o menos iré tratando de explicar cómo funcionan los nuevos dones, el espiritual, el de naturaleza, el de electricidad etc... espero te esté gustando la historia**

**Mel.2004: jajajaja si la cosa está fea... los chicos no saben que los gemelos SABÍAN que el equipo avatar estaba en la reunión.. lo tenían todo planeado esos desgraciados jejeje... ¿podrán salvarse?**

* * *

**ANTES DE QUE SE VAYAN... necesito su opinión sobre la dirección que está tomando el fic.. ¿les gusta? ¿les gusta más el libro 2 o el libro 1? ¿Por qué? AYÚDENME a saber si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo... de todos modos, escribo POR ustedes y PARA ustedes... quiero saber si lo estoy haciendo bien :) DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS... NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

* * *

**AH y no olviden pasarse por mi otro fic BATALLA AVATAR y sugerir batallas y y las crearé para ustedes... BYE!**


	9. Naciones en Peligro Pt 2 Tribu Agua

**Well Hello There! Gusto que sigan aquí conmigo... bueno no los hago sufrir.. aquí está la conti del fic... DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Naciones en Peligro..**

* * *

Allí estaba Bolin, en un rincón profundo del castillo del reino de la tierra. En el último pasillo recóndito donde se alojaban las celdas, allí estaba sentado, desesperanzado y sin espíritu el ojos verdes sobre un banquito de madera maltrecho dentro de su jaula. Estaba decepcionado y triste. Había perdido la única oportunidad de salvar al reino de la tierra. Seguramente el rey había sido capturado y para esas alturas ya estaría muerto. El hecho era que esa misma mañana las gemelas Taka y Roa se iban a proclamar reinas del reino de la tierra. Y no había marcha atrás...

Aún estando encerrado en lo más profundo de esa celda, Bolin podía oír los gritos y aplausos de la gente que se estaba reuniendo a las afueras del castillo para presenciar al nombramiento de los nuevos reyes del reino tierra... Había poco tiempo!

* * *

**Mientras tanto a las afueras del castillo...**

* * *

Una gran multitud se congregaba más y más frente al castillo para recibir noticias oficiales de la corte. Habían recurrido informes la noche anterior de que el rey había muerto, pero nadie estaba seguro así que asistían para ver que iba a pasar. En ese momento, y sin hacer esperar mucho a la gente, el hombre de los martillos, llamado Marto y miembro de la regia consorte del rey salió con su gran presencia e imponente mirada a vista de todo el público...

\- REINO DE LA TIERRA -comienza su discurso ante el reino entero- sabemos por qué todos están reunidos aquí esta mañana... Anoche corrió un rumor de que nuestro queridísimo rey Bom Zum había muerto a mano de unos maestros fuego que intentaban robar el castillo y hoy... lamentamos informarle... QUE EL RUMOR ES CIERTO! -dicho esto Marto comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente frente a todos mientras el pueblo se veía horrorizado e incrédulo ante tal noticia... todos comenzaron a murmurar inquietamente. A tanto se elevaron las murmuraciones que Marto tuvo que acallar al pueblo- Sé que nos invade el dolor y la rabia -dijo Marto- porque unos maestros fuego nos quitaron a nuestro querido rey pero... -se limpió una lágrima- no podemos dormirnos en los laureles... el rey Bom Zum no hubiera querido eso.. Hubiera querido que LUCHÁRAMOS... esos maestros fuego nos quitaron a nuestro rey y nosotros les responderemos... no queríamos iniciar otra guerra entre naciones PERO ELLOS DIERON EL PRIMER GOLPE... JUSTO COMO HACE 170 AÑOS ATRÁS CUANDO INICIARON LA GUERRA DE LOS 100 AÑOS! no podemos dejar que ellos tomen el control de nuevo... el reino de la tierra va a responder y acabaremos de una vez por todas a los maestros fuego de este mundo...

Al decir esto el pueblo entero levantó sus puños mientras con un increíble grito de afirmación que retumbó poderosamente en todo el reino...

Mientras tanto, aun estando en la celda Bolin podía escuchar cada palabra que ese lunático de Marto decía... sabía que había distorsionado todo para poner al reino tierra contra la nación del fuego y crear una guerra donde los maestros se mataran unos a otros y así los Rebeldes pudiesen controlar el mundo... sabiendo que todo era un engaño, Bolin se puso de pie y tomando los barrotes de la celda con fuerza gritó, con la esperanza de que alguien lo escuchara...

\- NOOO... NO LO ESCUCHEN... ES MENTIRA... SON UNOS TRAIDORES... EL REY ESTÁ VIVO... NO LE CREAN!

Pero justo como lo pensó... nadie le escuchó, estaba demasiado lejos de todos los demás...

* * *

**Parte 2: LA TRIBU DEL NORTE Y EL TEMPLO DEL AIRE**

* * *

**Templo del aire...**

* * *

Allí estaba Tenzin ante la presencia de Lerow, maestro aire no de nacimiento que en su momento había trabajado con los Rebeldes pero que ahora que había escapado estaba resguardando el templo del aire...

\- Ya llegaron las tropas de los Rebeldes? -preguntó Tenzin-

\- Aún no -responde Lerow- pero seguramente ya están en camino.. debemos trazar un plan para recibirlos cuando lleguen... no tenemos muchas oportunidades aquí... usted y yo solo somos los maestros... los demás son monjes y sus familias

\- Lo sé... por eso he traído gente conmigo

En ese mismo momento, sobrevolando los cielos del templo con algo de dificultad y torpeza, aparece un águila calva gigante sobre la cual iban Kya y Bumi, hermanos de Tenzin, y este último era el que iba manejando al animal. Luego de unas volteretas mal hechas, apenas logran aterrizar el águila casi yéndose al piso ambos, lo que provocó que Tenzin se golpeara la frente con la mano sintiendo pena ajena...

\- Por fin llegan..! ¿No venían detrás de mi? -refunfuñó el maestro aire-

\- Disculpa pero un águila calva gigante no es tan rápida como un bisonte volador... además venimos desde más lejos que tú -replicó Kya-

\- ¿Y de dónde sacaron a ese animal? -al decir esto el águila gigante le gruñe ensordecedoramente a Tenzin lo cual lo asusta un poco y lo hace rectificar- ¡Águila!

\- Fue sólo uno de los recuerdos que me traje cuando conquiste Ba Sing Se -dijo Bumi con ojos risueños- soporté grandes temperaturas y un sol extenuante, pero aun así debilitado logré vencer a las fuerzas Dai-Li yo solito con un bate nada más... entré al castillo y el rey se inclinó ante mí y me dijo...

\- BASTA! -gritó Tenzin- ESO JAMÁS PASÓ!

\- Bueno para qué nos querías? -pregunta la maestra agua-

\- Los rebeldes del oeste ya casi están aquí... nosotros cuatro somos los únicos maestros que quedan en el templo, así que tenemos que defender este sitio a como dé lugar

\- Y qué tienes pensado? -pregunta Lerow-

\- Los sorprenderemos! -dijo Tenzin con una sonrisita malvada-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la Tribu del Norte**

* * *

Allí estaba el avatar Korra, frente a aquella mujer vestida de jefe civil y suplantando el puesto del jefe Harold quien estaba reconstruyendo el sur. Esta mujer tenía un aspecto algo dominante.. pero.. Korra igual. Aun así, el avatar no confiaba...

\- ...Y en la reunión dieron a conocer al movimiento que tenían tiempo planeando.. -explicaba Korra a la jefa civil que escuchaba atentamente- presentaron a varios maestros que dominaban nuevos poderes y su intención de querer derrocar a los otros benders y dar luz a una nueva era... y ahora que lo pienso... hay algo en ti que me parece familiar -exclama Korra sorprendiendo un poco a la jefa civil la cual, luego de disimular muy bien su sorpresa dijo con aspecto tranquilo-

\- Eso es algo curioso debido al hecho de que estuve aquí todo el tiempo... ¿Por qué crees que el jefe civil Harold me dejó a cargo de la tribu? porque obviamente yo era de su confianza... lo cual no se gana en dos días, que es el tiempo que pasó desde la reunión... ¿te parece lógico?

Algo apenada Korra se rascó la nuca y, tragándose su orgullo, respondió...

\- Si tienes razón... perdón es que... todo esto de LA EVOLUCIÓN me tiene muy estresada... sé que vendrán a atacar esta tribu cuando tengan la oportunidad y quiero estar aquí para defenderla...

\- No hace falta -dijo la jefa- en la tribu agua del norte tenemos las fuerzas necesarias para detener cualquier ataque y hacer pagar a los culpables... más bien deberías ir a ayudar al reino tierra que está bajo el ataque ahora mismo... seguramente serás de más ayuda allá que aquí... además yo estaré aquí para proteger la aldea... puedes irte tranquilamente...

\- Bien... puede que tengas razón -argumentó Korra-

\- Es más avatar Korra -sonrió- te daré una vuelta por la tribu para que veas que todo está bajo control...

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo en el castillo del Reino Tierra...**

* * *

La reunión seguía apostada oyendo lo que el miembro de la regia consorte del rey Marto tenía que decir. Muchos estaban enojados y desamparados por la muerte del rey Bom Zum y se estaban preguntando en ese mismo momento qué iban a hacer ahora...

\- Muy bien pueblo... silencio.. -dijo Marto con autoridad para tratar de acallar al pueblo- sé que todos están preocupados por nuestra situación ahora que no tenemos un rey que nos dirija... pero afortunadamente hemos hallado a las sucesoras del rey... SUS MISMÍSIMAS HIJAS... traídas de una importante aldea del reino de la tierra, ellas han venido a tomar control del reino... DENLE LA BIENVENIDA A SUS NUEVAS REINAS... TAKA Y ROA!

Inmediatamente salieron del castillo las oscuras gemelas vistiendo sus vestidos grises largos y al verlas, el pueblo entero comenzó a ovacionarlas emocionados. Ellas se reverenciaron ante la gente mientras aplaudían emocionados. Entonces ellas se reclinaron ante unas almohadillas en el suelo mientras otros dos miembros de la regia consorte sostenían dos coronas sobre las cabezas de ellas... Estaban a punto de coronarlas...

Al mismo tiempo estaba Bolin en su celda sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pasando allá afuera... Estaba muy desesperado, su corazón latía a millón y su adrenalina estaba disparada.

Él golpeaba con fuerza las rejas de la celda para intentar romperlas y escapar, pero los barrotes eran demasiado gruesos para apenas moverlos. Pronto, él sabiendo que simplemente estaba perdiendo tiempo y energías, tomó con sus manos los barrotes y cerró sus ojos...

"Concéntrate Bolin... -pensaba Bolin en voz alta- es.. solo.. metal... una variación de la tierra... intenta mover los barrotes... vamos..."

Acto seguido Bolin asestó un golpe a los barrotes pero no pasó nada excepto que sus nudillos casi se rompen...

\- Vamos... cede! -entonces conectó otro golpe a los barrotes con la otra mano y, una vez más, los barrotes no se movieron pero, esta vez, sus nudillos no le dolieron nada... sabía que iba por bien camino- TÚ PUEDES BOLIN... VAMOS! -se animó a sí mismo. Entonces Bolin pisoteó el suelo con fuerza, tomó un largo respiro y entonces arrojó un último golpe a los barrotes con todas sus fuerzas... Y EL METAL SE MOVIÓ- WOOOHOO! -celebró Bolin- ASÍ SE HACE!

Con un último golpe, los barrotes se rompieron y un gran agujero se abrió en la celda de Bolin, este simplemente terminó el trabajo y escapó rápidamente, corriendo por los pasillos rumbo a la entrada del castillo para atacar a las gemelas y acabarlas de una vez. Pero mientras iba corriendo, un pedazo de suelo se abrió tragándose a Bolin quien cayó bajo tierra a una habitación subterránea llena de polvo. Luego de toser, Bolin se dió cuenta que la habitación estaba llena de personas, más de las que hubiera imaginado... y de hecho.. estaba el rey Bom Zum... ¡Sano y Salvo!

\- Qué pasó? -preguntó Bolin confundido. Entonces uno de los agentes Dai-Li se acercó a Bolin y poniéndole una mano en su hombro, exclamó-

\- Bienvenido a la RESISTENCIA, joven maestro tierra... -Bolin no pudo preguntar ni decir nada más, simplemente estaba sorprendido y maravillado de lo que estaba viendo... le tomó un segundo que todos, excepto el rey, en aquella habitación, eran maestros tierra dispuestos a luchar por el fin de la EVOLUCIÓN-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el templo del aire...**

* * *

El rey Bumi probaba con el dedo lo tenso de una hebra de hilo que estaba suspendida sobre dos superficies como un obstáculo para los pies del que pasara por allí...

\- Esto está listo -sonrió Bumi-

\- Bien -respondió Tenzin- Oigo naves... deben estar cerca, todos tomen sus lugares!

Inmediatamente todos fueron a esconderse dispersados por el templo. Segundos después apareció una gran nave de metal sobrevolando por el templo, esta se apostó justo sobre él y unas cuerdas fueron disparadas desde lo alto con grandes garfios que se clavaron en el concreto. Entonces varias personas fueron bajando por la cuerda hasta caer en el templo...

\- QUIETO TODO EL MU... -dijo no de los atacantes, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver que no había nadie en aquel templo, de hecho, parecía solo- vengan! -dijo el hombres a sus tres compañeros que bajaron de la nave y los cuatro se pusieron a explorar-

El hombre se levantó el pasamontañas que le cubría la cara y flasheó su identidad de repente: Billy, maestro electricidad, uno de los presentados en la reunión secreta.

\- Exploren el templo.. si hay alguien aquí.. mátenlo! -en ese momento tres de los acompañantes de Billy fueron, excepto una con silueta de mujer cubierta con el pasamontañas. Esta se acercó a Billy y poniéndole el brazo sobre él rodeándole los hombros, exclama...

\- Siempre odié el elemento aire... es tan... -hace una pausa para quitarse la máscara- ..molesto! -completa, inmediatamente Billy la ve con una sonrisa y responde-

\- Pues supongo que ya somos dos... Iggi! -ella sonríe al oir su nombre... MAESTRA NATURALEZA presentada en la reunión también... Al parecer, los nuevos maestros estaban dispersados por todo el mundo teniendo a cargo a otros maestros y yendo a conquistar a las demás naciones para Kol y Lama.

Mientras tanto los otros tres sujetos que vinieron con Iggi y Billy estaban revisando el templo de pies a cabeza. De pronto, todos se sorprendieron al ver a una mujer de espaldas, vistiendo el uniforme de los nómades aires y sentada sobre una fuente. Ella estaba descuidadamente de espaldas a sus atacantes tarareando una famosa canción sólo conocida por los nómades. Con mucho silencio y cuidado, los rebeldes se acercaron hacia la dama tratando de no alertarla. Uno de ellos encendió una llama de fuego en la palma de su mano, dando a entender que era un maestro fuego.

\- Oiga Señorita! -dijo uno de ellos justo cuando palmeó su hombro, para sorprenderla al voltearse. Pero los sorprendidos fueron ellos cuando fue la morena Kaya la que se volteó con una mirada desafiante diciendo-

\- NO SOY UNA MÁS UNA SEÑORITA! -en eso Kya se levantó de la fuente en una magistral vuelta mientras usaba el agua de la fuente para disparar un poderoso chorro de agua a flujo que arrolló a los tres sujetos, entonces ella comenzó a escapar-

\- TRÁIGANLA TRÁIGANLA! -exclamó uno de ellos mientras se levantaban y perseguían a Kya. El maestro fuego disparó una llamarada hacia la maestra agua, pero ella levantó su mano y creó una pared de hielo detrás de ella cubriendo el ataque, pero el maestro fuego la destrozó con una bola flameante, entonces estos siguieron persiguiéndola. Entonces, Kya miró al suelo delante de ella y finalmente vió el cable extendido en el suelo que Bumi había puesto, con una sonrisa de medio lado, la maestra agua gritó a sus atacantes-

\- ¿ES LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDEN CORRER TORTUGAS? -En ese momento Kya saltó pasando por encima del cable mientras sus perseguidores, quienes no se percataron de aquello pasaron llevándose por el medio el cable. Al hacerlo, detonaron unos explosivos cercanos que retumbaron con fuerza enviando fuego y cenizas a todas partes.

\- ¿QUÉ FUE ESO? -exclamó Billy del otro lado del templo al oír la explosión-

\- VAMOS! -respondió, a los cual ambos salieron corriendo siguiendo la nube de humo y el ruido-

Mientras tanto del lugar de la explosión salieron los tres sujetos tomándose su rostro con fuerza puesto que lo que se habían detonado fueron bombas de picor, que los cegaban y le provocaban mucho picazón. Kya aprovechó aquello para usar un látigo de agua para azotar a uno de ellos el cual cayó de espaldas sobre otra fuente, ella rápidamente congeló la fuente entera encerrando a aquel sujeto allí mismo.

En ese momento Tenzin y Lerow saltaron de detrás de Kya y dispararon una patada rastrera que dió origen a dos poderosas ondas expansivas de aire que golpearon los pies de los otros dos que quedaban parados y enviándolos al suelo rápidamente. En eso aparece Bumi y golpea sus cabezas con una rama y los envía a ambos a dormir. Pronto, todos estaban derrotados...

\- SI! -chocaron manos- lo hicimos!

Pero en ese momento unas enredaderas muy gruesas salieron de la tierra rompiendo el concreto y atraparon a Kya, Bumi, Lerow y Tenzin mientras lo elevaban unos metros sobre el suelo. Entonces estos ven sorprendidos a dos sujetos, una mujer y un hombre frente a ellos. Ella estaba controlando las lianas mientras que el otro chocaba sus dos puños mientras una gran cantidad de electricidad comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo y a iluminar todo de azul. Todos se sorprenden...

\- Pensaron que se iban a escapar -se burla Iggi-

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -pregunta Kya-

\- Eso no importa.. no podrán con nosotros! -dijo Tenzin, acto seguido tanto él como Lerow crearon una bola de aire que se expandió liberándolos del agarre de las lianas y ambos cayeron al suelo. Iggi respondió lanzando golpeando el suelo y extendiendo sus manos hacia adelante mientras estos se convirtieron en largas lianas que volaron a toda velocidad hacia los maestros aire, pero Tenzin lanzó una patada circular dando un golpe de aire el cual desvió las lianas, las cuales se deshicieron y dieron lugar a los brazos de Iggi de nuevo-

\- Lo reafirmo.. -dijo Iggi- ODIO el aire...

\- Y LO ODIARÁS MÁS CUANDO TE VENZAMOS! -Rápidamente Tenzin crea una poderosa ventisca que se dirigía hacia los dos maestros, pero Iggi levantó sus manos al momento que muchas enredaderas se entrelazaron entre sí con mucha rapidez creando una pared, un escudo. Sobre este golpeó la ventisca y fue invalidada. En ese momento Billy extendió su brazo disparando un poderoso rayo eléctrico que traspasó el escudo de lianas y fue rápidamente hacia Tenzin impactándolo en el pecho y enviándolo inmediatamente hacia el suelo en medio de chispas. Todos los que presenciaron aquello se dieron cuenta de que ese ataque tuvo demasiado poder... no se comparaba a un relámpago, era aún más letal.

\- TEEENZIIIN! -gritó Kya al ver aquello. El maestro aire cae casi inconsciente al suelo contorsionándose debido a que la electricidad aún recorría su cuerpo-

\- No seas orgulloso maestro aire -se burla Billy- no eres competencia para nosotros...

\- Y en cuanto a ti Lerow... -dijo Iggi- ¡bien hecho! -todos se sorprenden- hiciste bien al informarnos que ellos estarían aquí... no pudiéramos haberlo hecho sin ti... bueno... -sonríe- sí hubiéramos podido.. pero hubiese sido más tedioso..

\- ¿QUÉ ESTÁS ESPERANDO CHICO? ATÁCALOS! -gritó Bumi a Lerow quien tenía la cabeza gacha-

\- Dime que no estás con ellos todavía.. dime que mienten... -dijo Tenzin en el suelo debilitado. Lerow lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y exclamó-

\- Lo siento Tenzin... pero sabía que no importa donde me escondiera... ellos me habrían encontrado... -dicho esto Lerow caminó lentamente hacia Iggi y Billy poniéndose de su lado-

\- TRAIDOR MISERABLE! -gritó Kya molesta- ESPERA QUE BAJE DE AQUÍ!

\- Lo hago por mis hijos... -susurró Lerow-

\- Bien bien.. basta de drama -refunfuñó Billy- acabemos con esto...

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotros? -exclama Tenzin-

\- Ustedes se enfrentarán a un horrible destino! -todos se sorprenden-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la Tribu Agua del Norte...**

* * *

Korra y la jefa civil, cuyo nombre aún era desconocido para Korra, se encontraban dando una vuelta por la tribu. Todo parecía estar bajo control. Las personas iban y venían normalmente, aunque se veían algo tensas, tal vez era por la situación nada más...

\- ...Y los mercados nunca estuvieron más llenos -dijo la jefa a Korra luego de caminar un rato por todo el lugar-

\- bueno... ya me convencí -sonrió Korra- al parecer tienes todo bajo control, creo que te tomaré la palabra e iré a ayudar al reino tierra a evadir el ataque de los rebeldes...

\- Te deseo buen viaje... -sonrió la jefa- oye tú -dijo a uno de los mercaderes el cual comenzó a temblar al ser señalado por ella- dame algunas provisiones para el viaje del avatar y luego ve al centro civil a que te paguen tu dinero-

\- Si, jefa -dijo con nerviosismo mientras comenzaba a juntar varias clases de alimento-

\- Bueno, ahora que Harold está ayudando a la tribu del sur, creo que las tribus agua están a salvo -exclamó la ojiazul-

\- Si, y si se atreven a atacar lo pagarán caro -dijo la jefa-

\- Aquí tiene... -dijo el mercader mientras presentaba una cesta llena de comida ante la jefa la cual tomándola para dársela a Korra exclama-

\- Gracias, como quiera que te llames...

\- De nada... jefa civil RAISE! -al escuchar aquello, la mujer volteó su rostro rápidamente mientras con una mirada asesina miraba de muerte a aquel mercader el cual tapó su boca inmediatamente ante la equivocación que había cometido-

\- ¿RISE? ese nombre... -dijo Korra pensativa- ¡CLARO! ya lo recuerdo... -expresó la ojos azules muy alterada- tú eres la maestra espíritu que pertenece al movimiento... NO ERES NINGUNA JEFA CIVIL...

\- Uff... y tan cerca -suspiró fastidiada aquella mujer-

\- ¿QUÉ HICISTE CON EL VERDADERO JEFE CIVIL HAROLD?

\- mmmm... -sonrió jugueteando con la paciencia del avatar- pues sólo digamos que halló su destino en el fondo del mar congelado a las afueras de la tribu...

\- ERES UNA!

Rápidamente Korra atacó a la maestra espíritu usando la nieve para disparar una avalancha contra ella, pero Raise disparó una especie de rayo espiritual hacia el suelo que la propulsó hacia los aires. Entonces allí en el aire Raise disparó un rayo de luz púrpura muy parecido a los que disparaba Vaatu creando una gran explosión que hizo que Korra se arrastrara un poco hacia atrás. Pero cuando al fin recuperó la estabilidad, el avatar disparó una poderosa llamarada y luego dio una voltereta hacia adelante a medida que muchas púas de hielo salieron disparadas. Pero con un simple rayo Raise invalidó todos sus ataques, cayendo al suelo de pie, frente a frente...

\- Yo conozco todos tus trucos de avatar -dijo Raise- pero tú ni tiene ni idea de lo que una maestra espíritu es capaz de hacer... -dicho esto, ella abre los brazos de par en par a medida que una gran cantidad de espíritus de todas formas y colores comenzaban a posarse sobre sus brazos y a envolverla- ESTOY EN COMUNIÓN CON LOS ESPÍRITUS -gritó-

\- YO SOY EL AVATAR... -replicó Korra- YO TAMBIÉN TENGO COMUNIÓN CON LOS ESPÍRITUS...

\- NO! -interrumpió Raise- tú puedes HABLAR con los espíritus... una bender con espíritu-control puede ir más lejos aún... puede controlar a los espíritus... hacer que te obedezcan... que sean tus esclavos serviciales... no tienes idea del poder espiritual al que soy capaz de tener acceso... yo acabaré contigo y tú serás el mayor trofeo que LA EVOLUCIÓN haya conseguido..

\- SIGUE SOÑANDO!

Acto seguido Korra golpeó el ártico suelo y entonces se levantó una gran capa cortante de nieve que fue a toda velocidad a Raise pero esta levitó en los aires y entonces extendiendo la mano una jauría de murciélagos oscuros salió disparada hacia Korra... Eran murciélagos de fuego, entonces estos abrieron su boca y comenzaron a disparar un fuego espiritual que era más oscuro que el físico pero quemaba con más intensidad. Korra creó un escudo de agua para protegerse de los ataques. Entonces ella disparó una llamarada al suelo para propulsarse hacia arriba pero cuando se estaba elevando fue embestida por un espíritu pantera arrojándola al suelo y poniendo su pata con garras afiladas sobre el cuello de Korra. Entonces, el avatar se queda sin aliento cuando de pronto la cara de la pantera se transforma en el rostro de Raise quien con malicia malsana exclamó...

\- Acéptalo avatar, por algo nos llamamos 'La Evolución', somos más fuertes que ustedes!

Entonces la pantera se deshizo y Korra pudo ponerse de pie. Pero entonces contempló algo asustada a la poderosa maestra espíritu Raise con los brazos extendidos y una mirada siniestra. Su sonrisa revelaba sus grandes colmillos mientras que el viento movía con fuerza su cabello y su ropa. Entonces, con aquel aspecto satánico, ella gritó...

\- NO PUEDES VENCERME!

En ese momento una legión de espíritus comenzaron a aparecer por un gran portal que había creado Raise y estos como una estampida comenzaron a ir contra Korra. Espíritus voladores, rastreros, salvajes y carnívoros iban todos juntos hacia la ojiazul, la cual trató de detenerlos disparando fuego, pero este no les hacía nada. Pronto se le fueron encima tirándola al suelo e imposibilitándola. Entonces espíritus serpientes se enrollaron en ella para inmovilizarla mientras que espíritus alados la levantaban en el aire inmóvil y derrotada frente a Raise quien reía demencialmente...

\- PREPÁRATE A MORIR!

Korra cerró sus ojos con fuerza sabiendo que esa era la única salida. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron pintando un brillante blanco que anunciaba la entrada en el estado avatar. En ese mismo momento una brisa muy fuerte comenzó a resoplar todo en derredor y hacía que las serpientes se soltaran y dejaran de agarrar a Korra. Los espíritus alados fueron arrastrados por la corriente del viento mientras que la morena comenzaba a flotar en un remolino de nieve. Entonces Korra comenzó a desplegar todo su poder mientras que extendiendo sus brazos a los lados y abriendo su boca hacia arriba gruñó con todas sus fuerzas mientras que una llamarada de fuego salía de su boca y manos creando una escena impresionante: El gruñido de fuego. Pronto Raise, negada a perder extendió sus manos y disparó un gran rayo espiritual oscuro hacia el avatar pero ella levantando sus manos hizo que el hielo se rompiera y una gran pared de agua saliera de debajo creando un escudo el cual absorbió el poder de la maestra. Entonces Korra dejó caer la pared de agua mientras que con sus manos hacía zig zags rodeando un cuadrado de hielo debajo de Raise para luego hacer que se desprendiera del suelo. Entonces elevó sus dos manos por segunda vez y otra pared de agua se levantó sobre el cuadrito de hielo donde Raise estaba de pie llevándola varios metros hacia arriba para verse cara a cara. La maestra espíritus se veía algo sorprendida y asustada. Entonces Korra con sus múltiples voces de avatares pasados y sus ojos penetrantemente blancos, exclamó...

\- CORRERÁS EL MISMO DESTINO QUE HAROLD EN EL FONDO DEL MAR!

Pronto Korra volteó sus manos haciendo que el cuadrado de hielo hiciera lo mismo arrojando a Raise y toda aquella pared de agua devuelta al río casi congelado, lanzando a su contrincante al fondo de las heladas aguas en un santiamén y derrotándola finalmente. Acto seguido, Korra comienza a descender lentamente mientras va saliendo del estado avatar...

\- Ya no molestarás a las tribus de agua...

"Querido Diario... -relata Korra- gracias a la ayuda del estado avatar por fin logré salvar a la tribu agua del norte del ataque de Raise, ella yace en el fondo del mar, congelada y sin respirar junto al antiguo jefe civil Harold. Ahora voy rumbo al reino tierra para ayudar a Bolin a detener el movimiento también allá... Sólo espero que Mako y Tenzin estén haciendo un buen trabajo en la Nación del fuego y en los Templos del aire... Aguanten chicos... ¡EL AVATAR YA VA PARA ALLÁ!"

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**UFF y bien qué les pareció? ¡Bolin ha aprendido Metal Control! ¡Korra ha derrotado a Raise la maestra espíritus! Una menos.. Pero Tenzin, Kaya y Bumi aún siguen atrapados... lograrán escapar? COMENTEN PLEASE!**

**Agredezco sus reviews rapidito a...**

**Mel.2004 y Korra-Avatar: De acuerdo con ustedes... POBRE Bolin... pero al menos ya escapó.. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**MtezPS: Tus reviews siempre son de mis favoritos gracias por tu apoyo querida amiga... 3... espero que te haya gustado este cap, te prometo que los que le siguen son PURA ADRENALINA... confía en mi!**

**MakorraFan13: MUCHAS GRACIAS por responder a mi pregunta, me alegra mucho que te guste más el Libro 2, significa que vamos avanzando jejeje me alegra mucho que te guste, trataré de mejorar cada vez más para que no te arrepientas de dedicar tiempo a leer el fic :)**

**Jrosass: Amiga Jessi, lo que pasó aquella vez es que me descontrolé al subir los caps pero yo soy muy puntualito jajajaja Muchas gracias por tus halagos me hacen sentir que hago un buen trabajo :) jajaja siempre me dices que te dejo con la intriga de leer más, creo que el secreto está en hacer que la última escena sea inconclusa y quede un puente para el siguiente episodio, eso lo aprendí viendo una serie con la que me hice adicto jajajaja ok no, saludos!**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER... NOS VEMOS PRONTO!**


	10. Naciones en Peligro Pt3 Nación del Fuego

**SIIII... AMANECIMOS VIVOS jajajajaja Bueno aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno sin descanso de mi mente... Espero les guste... sigan dejando sus reviews please!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Naciones en Peligro...**

* * *

Las grandes sábanas de agua iban y venían en aquel profundo lugar de altamar. La marea aunque parecía tranquila, escondía muchos secretos. De pronto un gran navío comenzó a surcar las aguas de aquella expansión de agua a gran velocidad. Tenía el símbolo distintivo de la nación del fuego a los laterales del navío y era de gran tamaño. ¿Sus tripulantes? ¡Muchos! pero los que realmente daban vida al mismo se reducían a sólo dos personas.. El príncipe de la nación del fuego Iroh, y el maestro fuego y relámpago de Ciudad República, Mako.

Ambos maestros se encontraban en la cubierta del barco al aire libre practicando algo de fuego control antes de atracar. Ambos bailaban como en una coreografía bien sincronizada mientras iban haciendo pasos del fuego control y dominando con gran maestría el elemento.

Mako y Iroh extendieron una de sus manos al frente creando una pequeña llamita sobre las palmas de sus manos. Entonces al mismo tiempo movieron el otro brazo circularmente hasta el encuentro con la llama, pronto abriendo ese brazo como un abanico crearon un anillo de fuego frente a ellos mientras movían ambos brazos de manera circular, entonces, el anillo de fuego tomó forma de una bola de energía llameante que ambos dispararon al mismo tiempo con mucho poder. Aquellas bolas de energía colisionaron contra una montaña cercana volando su cima en pedazos, era mucho poder. Ese fue el último paso de la rutina, acto seguido ambos chicos se pusieron frente a frente y se reverenciaron el uno al otro...

\- Tu control es bueno, Mako -sonrió Iroh-

\- No tan bueno como el tuyo -respondió-

\- No es mi culpa, cuando eres el príncipe heredero de la nación del fuego, tienes que ser "el mejor" -hizo comillas con los dedos", así que te fuerzan a entrenar duro todos los días para que tu control llegue a ser magistral -expresó en medio de un suspiro ahogado por la nostalgia aquel príncipe- muchas veces no puedes solo jugar con tus amigos porque tienes que entrenar... es frustrante

\- Al menos a ti te enseñaron porque eres alguien especial... yo tuve que aprender por necesidad -dijo Mako con la cabeza gacha y mirada triste- Ciudad República es un lugar hostil y yo tenía que defender a mi hermano... -dicho esto Iroh palmea el hombro de Mako diciendo con una sonrisa-

\- Y por eso te admiro... -Mako logra sonreír también-

\- Gracias...

\- Oye qué crees que encontraremos al llegar a la nación del fuego...

\- Bueno -dijo Mako- tenemos que avisar sobre los planes de los rebeldes a tu madre, el señor del fuego Honora y estar preparados para su llegada

\- Uuuhh.. mi madre es dura -exclamó Iroh rascándose la barbilla- los hará puré..

\- Si tenemos suerte, ellos jamás tocarán ni una hoja seca de ningún árbol de la nación del fuego...

Dicho esto, la gran bocina del buque de Iroh comienza a sonar al momento que uno de los tripulantes gritaba...

\- TIERRA!

\- Oh... llegamos... es hora de frenar a esos malditos rebeldes de una vez... -dijo Iroh decidido mientras tomaba unos binoculares y miraba hacia el frente con él. Pero de pronto Mako pudo oirlo tragar saliva al momento que se ponía pálido... Con voz quebradiza, Iroh solo pudo exclamar- No.. puede... ser

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Mako. Iroh solamente pudo entregarle con el pulso vacilante los binoculares a Mako quien lo tomó y se enfocó en la gran puerta de la entrada a la nación del fuego. De pronto, quedó en shock...

Sobre la gran puerta de la nación del fuego se erigía una gran bandera que cubría casi todo el arco de la puerta de concreto. Tenía la forma de un gran Búho con una ramita de sésamo en su pic. Mako sabía exactamente lo que ese símbolo representaba, ya que se lo había "tatuado" una vez para poder entrar a la reunión secreta de los rebeldes del oeste...

Sólo una cosa podía significar... Habían llegado tarde!

* * *

**Parte 3: La Nación del Fuego**

* * *

El buque atracó finalmente en el puerto de la nación del fuego y casi al instante varios oficiales con envestiduras con el símbolo de los rebeldes se subieron al navío para inspeccionar. Iroh y Mako temblaban de los nervios cuando aquel sujeto, el primero de los tres que habían subido, preguntó...

\- ¿Están con los rebeldes o en contra? -Mako se airó al oir aquello y casi yéndosele encima responde-

\- CLARO QUE NO... -Iroh lo detiene con su brazo y continúa lo dicho por Mako-

\- ...que no hay duda de que estamos con los rebeldes... -Mako se extraña- venimos como refuerzos enviados por Kol y Lama, ya conquistamos el reino de la tierra, nos enviaron a prestar nuestros servicios aquí...

\- Ya veo -dijo el sujeto pensativo, luego de unos segundos, exclamó- vengan conmigo -acto seguido aquellos hombres bajaron del barco y los chicos pudieron respirar, pero rápidamente Mako le criticó-

\- ¿Por qué dijiste eso, estás loco?

\- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Conseguir que nos maten? ¡Si queremos una oportunidad tenemos que ser inteligentes Mako! -él ojidorado asiente y ambos bajan siguiendo a los otros tres hombre-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Un gran dirigible se encontraba surcando los cielos cerca del reino tierra con ruta a Ba Sing Se. El avatar Korra miraba por la ventanilla del dirigible y notaba que se acercaban a su destino, así que acarició el cuello de Naga para llamar su atención... Entonces la ojiazul dijo al conductor del dirigible, un anciano algo bajito...

\- Ya estamos llegando... por favor desciende para poder bajar con Naga

\- Al instante -dijo el anciano mientras comenzaba a bajar.

Pronto, los guardias que estaban sobre las murallas de Ba Sing Se comenzaron a ver aquella inmensa máquina acercándose a ellos y suspendiéndose sobre las densas paredes. Entonces Korra abrió la compuerta del dirigible y antes de saltar dijo al anciano que la había ayudado..

\- Gracias por traerme!

\- No hay de qué linda! -respondió el hombre. Pronto Korra se montó sobre la Naga y ambas saltaron al vacío unos 6 metros antes de llegar a las murallas, pero Korra amortiguó la caída con el poder del aire, pronto el perro oso polar y la morena avatar cayeron a las murallas alertando a los guardias con el uniforme de maestro tierra que había allí...

\- ¿El avatar? -dijo uno de ellos sorprendido-

\- ¿Ustedes están contra los rebeldes o con ellos? -preguntó Korra-

\- ¡Estamos con el movimiento! -Korra al escuchar aquello sonríe de medio lado malvadamente mientras, al momento que chocaba puños, decía-

\- Bien, así no me sentiré mal cuando los resquebraje a golpes!

Inmediatamente Korra saltó de los lomos de Naga disparando una poderosa bola de fuego que explotó con fuerza sobre el concreto arrojando a aquellos maestros fuera de las murallas...

\- Vamos chica... -dijo a Naga quien corrió hacia su dueña la cual, con un salto cayó en los lomos de ella y continuaron juntas.

Korra comenzó a adentrarse en Ba Sing Se sintiéndola vacía y sola... la gente no parecía andar por las calles como era usual, era como si estuviesen escondidos, lo cual no sería raro si los rebeldes habían tomado el control. Korra sabía que debía apresurarse a detener a Taka y Roa quienes estaban sembrando miedo en todas partes del reino, pero primero... tenía que encontrar a Bolin.

Inesperadamente, cuando Korra y Naga caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, el suelo comenzó a abrirse repentinamente tragándose a ambas las cuales cayeron por un túnel subterráneo y comenzaron a deslizarse por una especie de columpio varios metros hasta finalmente caer dentro de una cueva llena de polvo...

\- ¿Qué demonios? -exclamó el avatar confundida. De pronto, Bolin sale de entre el polvo del ambiente gritando emocionado-

\- KORRA! -la abraza con fuerza casi dejándola sin aire-

\- ¿Bolin? ¿Qué haces bajo tierra? pensé que estabas defendiendo el reino tierra no escondiéndote como cucarachas!

\- Estaba defendiendo el reino... pero me derrotaron -dice Bolin sorprendiendo a Korra- derrocaron al rey y tomaron el control de la ciudad... no pudimos hacer nada...

\- Pero... quién está ocupando el trono ahora? -preguntó Korra-

\- Las gemelas Taka y Roa mintieron diciendo que eran las hijas del rey y se autonombraron ellas mismas soberanas... esto está muy retorcido

\- Bueno.. y ¿quiénes son ellos? -exclama la ojos azules señalando a los hombres que estaban con Bolin en aquella cueva, entonces uno de ellos se acerca y dice-

\- Mi nombre es Benzon, de los agentes Dai-Li... la razón por la que estamos aquí abajo avatar, es porque no estamos con LA EVOLUCIÓN ni compartimos sus ideales, todos los que están en contra del movimiento estamos aquí, hemos llamado a nuestra unión LA RESISTENCIA, estamos atacando desde las profundidades y trataremos de derrocar a Taka y Roa... Nos alegra ver que el avatar se nos ha unido para dirigir los ataques...

\- Así que nos quedaremos aquí encerrados como gallinas a esperar que nos encuentren y nos secuestren?

\- Korra sé práctica... estamos en desventaja -replicó Bolin- tal vez esta sea nuestra última oportunidad de recuperar al reino tierra

\- Tienes razón... lo siento... es que estoy muy presionada... tenemos que acabar con esta rebelión de una vez por todas...

\- En ese caso -dijo el agente Dai-Li- haga todo lo que hacemos y no se despegue de nosotros!

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo en la Nación del Fuego...**

* * *

Mako y Iroh fueron llevados a los adentros del castillo de la nación del fuego, entonces ambos siguieron callados pero sigilosos mientras los tres sujetos lo llevaban a varias habitaciones. Entonces, cansados de tanto caminar, Iroh adoptó un tono de voz algo grueso y exclamó...

\- Eh... bueno... señores malvados... y... ya acabaron con toda los maestros fuegos de la nación? -gruñó-

\- La mayoría -dijo el hombre- los demás escaparon...

\- Y eh... señor malvado... -continuó Iroh con su voz fingida carrasposa- supongo que ya derrocaron al Señor del fuego verdad?

\- En primer lugar... -gritó el hombre con molestia- NO ME LLAMO SEÑOR MALVADO... ¿Quién habla así? y segundo... CLARO que atrapamos al Señor del Fuego Honora, fue lo primero que hicimos cuando llegamos aquí... y ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? pareciera que no supieras nada del movimiento

\- Perdone a mi amigo -dijo Mako algo nervioso- es que... es un poco retardado... Oye ya te expliqué el plan de camino aquí ¿recuerdas?

\- Ah si... -sonrió Iroh apenado- jejeje

\- Y bueno... -continuó Mako- ¿dónde tienen encerrada al Señor del Fuego Honora? si se puede saber!

\- NO! ESO ES CONFIDENCIAL Y AHORA CÁLLENSE Y QUÉDENSE AQUÍ... -replicó el molesto hombre mientras señalaba una puerta, dando a entender que ambos maestros fuego montarían guardia-

\- ¿Aquí? ¿Por qué?

\- Vinieron a prestar ayuda no? pues necesitamos que cuiden la tesorería que robamos de las personas del pueblo... nadie entra y nadie sale.. ¿Entendido?

\- Cómo ordene general, capitán o lo que sea! -dijo Iroh mientras se reverenciaba logrando extrañar aún más a aquel sujeto-

\- Eres extraño... ¿te lo han dicho? -dicho esto los sujetos se fueron dejando a los maestros solos en aquellos vacíos pasillos. Solo entonces, los chicos finalmente pudieron suspirar aliviado-

\- ¿Cómo es que yo estoy interpretando al chico bobo? -refunfuñó el príncipe del fuego-

\- No me mires a mi... -respondió Mako-

\- Y bueno... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? tenemos que encontrar a mi madre y sacarla de donde sea que la tengan... sólo con ella podremos al menos tratar de expulsar a los rebeldes

\- Seguramente también habrán maestros fuego capturados -exclamó Mako- yo los buscaré y liberaré, ellos podrían ayudarnos también...

\- Perfecto, yo iré por mi madre, tú ve por los maestros... -resopló Iroh con una sonrisa malvada- limpiemos este lugar de la basura que le ha caído!

* * *

**Minutos después... en el castillo...**

* * *

Mako caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos del oscuro castillo de la nación del fuego. Constantemente tenía que detenerse y silbar haciéndose el tonto pues pasaban guardias del movimiento vez tras vez resguardando el castillo...

\- Bien... si yo fuera uno de esos sujetos -pensó en voz alta Mako- ¿dónde escondería a mis prisioneros? -Luego de ver a todos los lados habidos y por haber, una puerta de metal divisó Mako de repente, entonces una sonrisa salió dibujada en su rostro, pero cuando caminó hacia ella para abrirla, esta se abre desde adentro y salen dos sujetos gordos de pronto pero Mako reacciona inmediatamente recostándose sobre la pared a silbar levemente, pero en realidad, prestó atención a lo que se decían entre sí los dos guardias...

\- Esos asquerosos prisioneros... no sé para qué les tenemos que llevar comida Shon -le dijo uno de ellos al otro- El señor del fuego Daro deberían dejar que se mueran de hambre -ambos ríen mientras que Mako se sorprende en secreto-

\- "¿Señor del fuego Daro? ¿Por qué ya no me extraña? -pensó en su mente sabiendo que ese tal "señor del fuego" era el maestro que había dominado todas las fases del fuego control y había sido presentado junto a los otros maestros en la reunión secreta. Lo único que pasaba por la mente de Mako era por qué los gemelos estaban delegando cargos tan importantes a sus subordinados... ¿rey del reino tierra? ¿Señor del fuego? ¿Qué acaso ellos no querían el mundo para ellos solos... o... era una trampa?

\- Tienes razón Kwan -dijo el otro guardia en respuesta a lo antedicho por su compañero. Mako por su parte volvió en sí dándose cuenta de que esos dos sujetos venían del calabozo donde estarían o los maestros fuego, o la real Honora. Entonces el ojidorado miró en la cintura de uno de esos sujetos un manojo de llaves que se bamboleaba cada vez más con cada paso que daba aquel sujeto. Pronto Mako se decidió a quitárselas...

\- OIGAN! -gritó Mako llamando la atención de los sujetos quienes voltearon a ver al apuesto maestro fuego que estaba por confrontarlos. Pero antes de que pudiesen decir nada, Mako unió su dedo índice con el medio mientras cerraba el resto de la mano formando un semi-puño, entonces usó los dedos conductores para generar un poderoso relámpago que comenzó a centellear con fuerza y a iluminar titilante la oscura habitación. Ambos guardias quedan helados al contemplar aquello- Denme las llaves o los rostizaré con este relámpago! -amenazó Mako, los sujetos se vieron las caras y el que no tenía las llaves le asintió al que sí. Entonces este tomó el manojo y ambos se acercaron a Mako con la mano sobre la cual sostenía el manojo extendida hacia él- vamos... despacio... no intenten nada -decía Mako mientras aquellos guardias se acercaban cada vez más a él-

\- AHORA! -dijo uno de ellos al momento que este se agachaba y el otro le lanzaba una llamarada hacia el joven maestro, pero este anticipándose al movimiento da una magistral voltereta hacia adelante pasándoles por encima, entonces cuando estuvo justo frente a ellos extendió sus manos dejando salir el relámpago e impactándoles a cada uno en las espaldas mientras gritaban de dolor y se electrocutaban fuertemente. Pronto Mako cayó de pie y los guardias al suelo inconscientes. Sin problema alguno, el maestro tomó el manojo de llaves del piso y entró rápidamente en la puerta de metal.

Mako se detiene en seco al encontrarse con un túnel totalmente oscuro, no se veía absolutamente nada y era obvio que aquella cueva era profunda pues tenía una acústica tan sonora que hasta el viento que soplaba hacía un sonido aterrador. El ojidorado encendió una flama en su mano derecha y comenzó a caminar adentrándose en aquel túnel, de pronto, una ráfaga de aire apaga la llama de Mako y este no consigue otra solución que maldecir al aire mientras seguía caminando... pero entonces, se tropieza y cae...

\- ¿Quién está ahí? -dijo una voz aterradora en medio de la oscuridad haciendo que Mako pegara un pequeño gritito agudo de miedo, entonces, el maestro enciende otra vez la llama en su mano y se sorprende grandemente cuando allí, frente a él, a su alrededor y por todos lados habían maestros fuegos amarrados a las paredes y formaciones rocosas-

\- OH POR DIOS! -dijo aterrado el joven maestro-

\- ¿Eres uno de ellos, o te capturaron también? -preguntó el hombre con cuya pierna se había tropezado Mako, este, luego de retomar la respiración, logra contestar-

\- Al contrario... vengo a sacarlos de aquí... -al decir esto todos los maestros comienzan a celebrar-

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

\- Maldición ¿dónde podrán tener a mi madre? -se preguntaba Iroh frustrado luego de mucho tiempo de caminar sin hallar respuesta en absolutamente nada. En ese momento pasó uno de los guardias por ese mismo lugar y el príncipe rápidamente lo toma por la espalda mientras creando una cuchilla de fuego la apostó cerca de su cuello aprisionando a aquel guardia- dime ahora mismo dónde tienen al Señor del Fuego Honora o te mataré ahora mismo...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?

\- Más te vale que me digas o lo descubrirás muy pronto.. HABLA! -dijo mientras acercaba la llama cada vez más a la piel del cuello del guardia para que pudiera sentir aún más el calor-

\- No lo sé... lo.. lo juro...

\- MIENTES!

\- NO NO MIENTO... pocas personas saben dónde la tienen... no nos lo dicen a nosotros... es confidencial...

\- Entonces dime quién sabe del paradero de Honora!... ah no espera... -razonó- creo que lo sé!

Inmediatamente Iroh golpeó en la nuca a aquel sujeto en el punto exacto para provocarle la inconsciencia y este cae dormido al suelo. Entonces Iroh sale corriendo a toda velocidad a su encuentro con aquel a quien estaba seguro que sabía la información...

Mientras tanto, el sujeto que había inspeccionado el buque de Iroh al principio del día y que luego los había puesto a resguardar los objetos de valor se encontraba en una habitación con iluminación leve mientras lanzaba unas espadas a un ya amontonado pilón de armas incautadas de los maestros fuego que habían sido capturados. Este hombre de espaldas a la puerta de entrada tarareaba una canción tranquilamente mientras ordenaba los armamentos. Pero de pronto se calló en seco, al saber que no estaba solo...

En un segundo, el general Iroh se había entremetido en aquella habitación y había cerrado las puertas, ambos maestros fuego estaban solos en esas cuatro paredes. Por extraño que parezca, aquel hombre parecía saber exactamente de quién se trataba sin siquiera verlo, pues sin voltearse a observar su rostro, este exclamó...

\- ¿No te dije que vigilaras la tesorería? ¿Por qué desobedeces una orden directa y compareces ante mi presencia cerrando las puertas de la habitación, dejándonos a ambos atrapados aquí? ¡Cualquier persona tomaría eso como un acto de guerra! -una vez que dijo esto fue que aquel hombre se volteó a verle la cara al general Iroh quien remangándose las mangas de su ropaje le respondió...

\- Dejémonos de tonterías... vas a decirme ahora mismo dónde tienen encerrada a mi madre, la real Señor del Fuego...

\- ¿Tu madre? ¿Quién rayos eres? -preguntó sorprendido. Entonces con un porte abrumador y una presencia soberbia, aquel joven maestro respondió-

\- Mi nombre es Iroh II y soy el príncipe legítimo al trono de la nación del fuego... vengo a rescatar a mi madre y a limpiar MI palacio de cada uno de ustedes...

\- Muy bien -sonrió retador- ¿por qué entonces no viene el principito de la nación del fuego y me hace hablar? -Iroh sonríe ante aquello-

En ese momento el hombre dispara una poderosísima bola de fuego incontenible hacia Iroh pero este con mucha maestría atajó el ataque sin esfuerzo y moviendo sus manos de manera circular creó un anillo de fuego, justo como en la danza de antes, y formó una bola de energía flameante, entonces procedió a arrojarla de vuelta al hombre quien saltó ante la explosión que provocó aquel ataque.

Entonces el rebelde maestro fuego comenzó a lanzar una infinidad de llamaradas que Iroh evadía o invalidaba simplemente con mover su mano de un lado al otro. Entonces el príncipe del fuego elevó su pie y disparó una fuerte bola de fuego que impactó el suelo donde estaba el hombre pero este salta a tiempo y esquiva el ataque cayendo justo al lado de la montaña de espadas que acomodaba con antelación. Sin perder tiempo, aquel sujeto comenzó a recoger las espadas y a lanzarlas con mucha precisión ante el príncipe pero este pateó una mesa de madera que estaba frente a él volteándola en contra posición a él y creando un escudo protector donde quedaron clavadas las filosas hojas de metal. Entonces Iroh patea la mesa una vez más y esta sale disparada hacia aquel hombre, pero esta ve venir el ataque y salta muy alto evadiendo aquello, pero no se percató de que Iroh esperaba que hiciera eso y lo recibió en el aire con una patada de fuego que lo estrelló contra el suelo con fuerza. Pronto, el príncipe cae sobre él con las manos encendidas en llamas al momento que, mirándolo con odio asesino amenaza...

\- Es irónico pero los maestros fuego... no son inmunes al fuego... ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI MADRE!? -gritó al hombre que sabía que estaba en problemas y solo tragaba saliva con nerviosismo-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Un guardia que pasaba por uno de los pasillos quedó frío al ver a los dos guardas de las celdas tirados en el suelo inconscientes, así que muy sobresaltado sale de aquel lugar entre carreras y trae a otros tres compañeros para ayudarlos a ver qué estaba pasando... De pronto, la puerta de metal se abre de adentro hacia afuera y los rebeldes no dudaron en disparar cada uno una gran llamarada de fuego hacia la entrada de la puerta. Pero quedan sorprendidos cuando Mako aparece moviendo sus manos circularmente y creando un anillo de fuego que pronto deshizo, entonces los demás quedan fríos al ver que, detrás de Mako, se encontraban de pie y muy molestos todos los maestros fuego que habían sido capturados, con una sonrisa burlona, Mako dejó salir aquella frase ingeniosa que siempre ensayaba con antelación...

\- Parece que ustedes están metidos en un problemón... ardiente!

\- Adiós mundo cruel -dijo uno de los rebeldes.

Acto seguido los maestros fuego salieron disparados enviando muchas llamaradas y venciendo rápidamente a los rebeldes. Entonces comenzaron a dispersarse por el castillo mientras Mako les daba órdenes...

\- DESTROZEN A TODOS LOS REBELDES... NO LOS DEJEN ESCAPAR... TODOS IRÁN A PRISIÓN! -en obediencia a las órdenes del joven bender, todos comenzaron a atacar a los rebeldes con mucha furia y a irlos venciendo. Tal parecía que la aptitud fiera y rabiosa de los maestros fuego que tenían por haber sido encerrados les estaba ayudando a ganar por mucho a los del movimiento que capturaron, desde el primero al último. Entonces Mako exclama para sí- En cuanto a mi... tengo una cita con ese señor del fuego!

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Iroh entró en un pasadizo real el cual él mismo no había visitado en años, ese pasillo secreto daba lugar a una habitación que servía para guardar alimentos no perecederos de los campos de la nación de fuego. Allí al parecer estaba encerrada Honora.

\- Mamá? Mamá? -la llamaba el joven mientras se iba adentrando en aquel lugar. Entonces logra divisarla al final del pasadizo. Estaba encadenada de pies y manos suspendida en el aire y con un gran collarín de metal que la mantenía inmóvil- MAMÁ!

\- Iroh? -dice ella sorprendida al ver a su hijo allí- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? es peligroso!

\- Está bien madre, vengo a rescatarte -acotó él- hemos acabado todos los rebeldes que invadieron el castillo y pronto iremos por el resto de ellos en la entera nación...

\- Todos menos uno -dijo Honora- suéltame para que pueda enfrentar a Daro, él se proclamó señor del fuego y es extremadamente peligroso, domina todas las fases del fuego control... NADIE MÁS QUE YO DEBE ENFRENTÁRSELE!

\- Oh no... -suspiró Iroh- ¡Mako!

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

La gran puerta real que daba con la habitación del trono de la nación del fuego se abrió de par en par al una llamarada explotar sobre ella. Entonces, el hombre de piel tostada, cabello empujado hacia atrás, ojos verdes y con una gran cicatriz en forma de raya que recorría su rostro miró con una sonrisa al joven Mako entrar a los aposentos reales...

\- Vaya vaya -dijo el falso señor del fuego- pero miren lo que tenemos aquí ¿No eres tú el chico que asistió a la reunión secreta junto con el avatar? -ríe descaradamente- déjame adivinar... tú eres el maestro fuego del equipo...

\- Si, y cómo maestro fuego te exijo que levantes tu mugriento trasero de ese sagrado trono que no te pertenece a ti sino al Señor del Fuego Honora, sino quieres pagar las consecuencias -advirtió Mako decidido provocando las risas de Daro-

\- ¿Eso fue un chiste o una amenaza? ¡En serio! no sé si molestarme o reír... tal vez no hayas prestado atención a la reunión pero yo domino TODAS las fases del fuego control, ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás derrotarme?

\- Te sorprendería saber lo bien que trabajo bajo presión...

\- Ya veo -dijo Daro- bueno, si tanto quieres enfrentarme... muy bien... acepto tu desafío -exclama este hombre mientras se levanta del trono y deja caer su ropaje real quedando sin camisa mostrando sus músculos inmensos y solamente llevando las botas y los pantalones de guerra reales de la Nación del Fuego- esto será como los entrenamientos básicos en la escuela... no durará mucho... -Mako ignora las burlas y se cuadra- lo único malo, es que tendré que limpiar mucha sangre luego de terminar contigo...

\- HABLA MENOS Y PELEA MÁS!

Inmediatamente Mako levanta su pie y dispara una poderosa llamarada de fuego hacia Daro pero este extiende su puño y dispara una flama de fuego azul que al explotar con el poder de Mako, ambos se deshacen... Entonces Daro sube las manos al aire mientras mira con satánica mirada a su oponente, acto seguido baja las manos con rapidez al momento que una poderosísima ola de fuego verde explosivo sale disparado hacia el joven maestro, el cual solo puede reaccionar creando un escudo de fuego, pero la avalancha de poder de Daro era tanta que el escudo de Mako no sirvió de nada y fue embestido por la fuerza del impacto saliendo volando hasta atravesar una de las paredes y cayendo al suelo aldo débil. Entonces Daro dispara fuego a sus espaldas impulsándose hacia delante hasta detenerse donde se hallaba Mako, entonces lo tomó del cuello y lo alzó en peso para luego golpearlo contra la pared.

Entonces Mako levantó su mano con sus dedos llenos de chispas eléctricas mientras se hallaba a punto de disparar un relámpago, pero Daro tomó la mano de Mako y doblándole la muñeca traqueando varios de sus huesos y provocando un grito incontenible de parte del maestro fuego, Dario sonrió diciendo...

\- No me hagas reír!

Acto seguido Daro le dio un empujón muy fuerte a Mako en el pecho enviándolo al suelo a un metro de distancia. Entonces Daro juntó sus manos y disparó una gran llamarada de fuego azul hacia Mako mientras este creaba otro escudo más poderoso que lo resguardó del impacto, pero a medida que Daro metía más poder en sus ataques, su fuego se iba tornando de azul a verde mientras que Mako era arrastrado lentamente hacia atrás, pronto, este se percató con nerviosismo que estaba acercándose a una gran ventana que daba con el precipicio de aquel quinto nivel del edificio del castillo. Si caía, seguro podría no contarlo...

Mako trató de fortalecer su escudo pero el fuego verde era demasiado poderoso y seguía arrastrándolo hacia la ventana. Entonces Daro procedió a reír satánicamente mientras aplicaba aún más poder convirtiendo el fuego verde en morado. Entonces Mako no pudo resistir más y el escudo le explotó en la cara saliendo a volar destrozando la ventana y cayendo al vacío. Fue entonces cuando Daro cesó los ataques. Muy confiado y sin dejar de sonreír el poderoso maestro fuego se acercó a la ventana para ver al aplastado Mako en el suelo muerto, pero sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta cuando para su sorpresa observó como Mako estaba en el suelo muy lastimado, pero aún vivo...

\- ¿No te moriste con la caída? vaya, al parecer eres más fuerte de lo que se ve a simple vista... bueno -dijo encendiendo una llamara morada en su mano- es momento de que MUERAS! -Grito para lanzar el ataque pero de repente, un látigo de fuego tomó la mano de Daro desde atrás y lo hizo voltearse rápidamente. Entonces un escalofrío recorre el espinazo del maestro fuego al ver parada frente a él a una decidida y muy molesta Honora, quien con voz firme replicó...

\- Deja al chico en paz... esto es entre tú y yo... ¿Quieres ser el señor del fuego? entonces derrótame primero! -la sorpresa de Daro se convirtió en sonrisas cuando, mirando con desprecio a la mujer frente a él, exclamó-

\- Será un placer!

* * *

**Mientras tanto, esa noche...**

* * *

Dos lanchas se abrían paso a toda velocidad por las aguas, estas habían aparecido desde altamar y ya estaban a punto de tocar tierra. Pronto, las lanchas atracan en el suelo seco y dos personas se bajan vistiendo ropas muy elegantes y brillantes. Entonces sus rostros se flashearon ante la entera civilización... KOL Y LAMA!

Ambos gemelos lucían más malvados que nunca, sus sonrisas burlonas y al mismo tiempo sombrías eran desconcertantes y su aura era una nube negra que se dibujaba en el contorno de sus cuerpos, era aterrador. Kol respira profundamente y abre los brazos mientras observa toda aquella metrópolis. Con suma nostalgia, Kol abre los brazos y exclama para sí excitado...

\- Ciudad República!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Ok sé que este capítulo es largo como los mil demonios pero me inspiré y no me di cuenta que estaba largo ya, de hecho faltó parte del cap que verán en el próximo que suba... y bien ¿les gustó?**

**AGRADEZCO sus reviews del cap 9 hasta editado este cap a...**

**MakorraFan13: ¿Tu fic favorito? AWWW... ok esperenme.. iré a llorar un rato jajaja MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS, significa mucho oír eso, voy a enloquecer... :O**

**Jrosass: REVIEW 40 YEEEAAAHH! PARTY HAARD! jajajaja felicidades! y bueno si, me gustaba bastante el espiritu-control pero Raise debía pagar bwajajaja... Gracias por leer amiga, tu siempre desde el principio has sido un apoyo... love ya.. ah y la serie que me tiene adicto es The Vampire Diaries ¿la has visto? me encanta!**

**MtezPS: Amiga tenías curiosidad de ver lo que pasaba con Mako y Iroh II y este cap habló de eso (Eres una especie de oráculo o qué?) espero te haya gustado... Y pues si, me les adelanté a los de Nickelodeon e hice que Bolin aprendiera el metal-control... y como se pudo apreciar no me quise distanciar tanto de la manera en la que Toph logró aprender... es que esa escena de La Leyenda de Aang vale oro... GRACIAS POR LEER... no te adelantes a los acontecimientos jajajaja Saludos!  
**

**HUELE A AGNI KAI NO LES PARECE? EMOCIÓN A MIL!**

**POBRE MAKO :(**

**Bueno nos vemos pronto Bye!**


	11. Naciones en Peligro Pt4 Ciudad República

**HELLO! Aquí está el episodio 11... ¿Qué pasará con la Nación del Fuego? ¿Podrá Honora vencer a Daro? ¿Qué pasará con Ciudad República ahora que Kol y Lama han llegado? ENJOY ENJOY!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Naciones en Peligro Parte 4: Ciudad República**

* * *

El sol apenas estaba saliendo y ya el concreto del suelo de la Nación del Fuego estaba intensamente caliente. Realmente hacía calor. En el ring de combate especializado del castillo real de la nación, dos personas estaban inclinadas una a espaldas de la otra a cada extremo del cuadrilátero. Solo dos personas para tan grande espacio... Un gran combate estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo, por el futuro de la Nación del Fuego...

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

\- ¡¿MAKO?! -grita Iroh horrorizado al ver tirado en el suelo, gritando de dolor e incapaz de pararse al maestro fuego. El general notó que a los lados de Mako estaban muchos cristales rotos sobre él, al ver la ventana del quinto piso del castillo rota, se sorprendió al saber que este hubiese sido capaz de sobrevivir a esa caída- ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó preocupado mientras trataba de levantarlo pero solo provocó un alarido terrible de parte del maestro-

\- Creo que me rompí las costillas... no puedo moverme.. -se lamentó-

\- Diablos..! si sólo Korra estuviera aquí, podría usar su agua control para aliviar tu dolor...

\- Korra -suspiró él mientras cedía cada vez más a la inconsciencia, parecía que ella era la única cosa que lo mantenía despierto-

\- Bien Mako, trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda para sacarte de aquí... pero deberás aguantar... -acto seguido se levantó y mirando a tres maestros fuego gritó- OIGAN.. ustedes! ayúdenme con esto...

Los maestros consiguieron una gran tabla y lograron montar al joven ojidorado sobre ella y, con delicadeza, los cuatro alzaron la tabla-camilla en cada uno de los bordes mientras él se quejaba de dolor, entonces comenzaron a llevarlo dentro del castillo para ayudarlo a sanar...

\- Aguanta amigo... ya casi -dijo Iroh-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el cuadrilátero...**

* * *

Los contrincantes, el maestro fuego Daro y el Señor del fuego Honora se pusieron de pie para luego mirarse a las caras antes de comenzar el Agni Kai..

\- Ya tengo pensado lo que voy a hacer cuando sea el único Señor del Fuego -sonrió Daro- erigiré una estatua mía en la entrada del castillo, una donde yo salga pisoteando tu cuerpo sin vida... ¿te gusta? -ríe-

\- ¡Gracioso! -respondió Honora con sarcasmo- Explícame algo Daro... ¿Por qué el líder de la EVOLUCIÓN te está dejando que te quedes con la Nación del Fuego? ¿Por qué les da tanto poder a sus súbditos?

\- Kol y Lama creen en la unificación, no les importa el dominio... solo quieren vivir en un mundo mejor donde ya no haya abusivos maestros que esclavicen a sus semejantes y creen interminables guerras...

\- Es curioso que lo digas -exclamó ella- porque esa perfecta nueva era de maestros de la que hablas tiene pensado llevar a cabo una exterminación sin precedentes... -Daron ríe sombríamente y responde-

\- Todo cambio requiere sacrificios...

\- Ese tal Amón del que oí escuchar quería 'igualizar' el mundo, pero al menos él tenía la decencia de quitarle los poderes a sus rivales, ustedes son más sádicos aún... piensan matarnos a los que nos opongamos a ustedes -el tono de voz que Honora usaba iba subiendo a medida que terminaba la oración y se iba molestando más- TÚ NO ME VAS A ARREBATAR A LA NACIÓN DEL FUEGO... NUNCA!

Inmediatamente Honora metió su estómago contrayendo su diafragma al momento que comenzaba a escupir una increíble llamarada de fuego que Daro propulsándose hacia arriba, logró evitar. Entonces mientras surcaba los aires comenzó a disparar bolas de fuego explosivas que Honora comenzaba a esquivar propulsándose a los aires también hasta llegar al punto de quedar frente a él. Ambos se vieron las caras por unos segundos y entonces los dos disparan al mismo tiempo una poderosa llamarada de fuego que al encontrarse una con la otra creó una explosión sin precedentes que puso ser escuchada y sentida en cada rincón de la Nación del Fuego.

\- La batalla ya empezó -dijo Iroh con preocupación mientras miraba al cielo- vamos mamá... tú puedes!

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Ciudad República...**

* * *

Una infinidad de barcos y lanchas llegaban de todos lados hasta atracar en el puerto de la ciudad. Docenas de hombres vestidos con el logo distintivo de Los Benders Rebeldes del Oeste comenzaban a entrar en filas a la gran ciudad multicultural, segundos después... ya la ciudad estaba cubierta.

* * *

**Oficina de policía de Ciudad República...**

* * *

\- Jefa -dijo uno de los maestros metal a Lin luego de encontrarla en las inmediaciones- nos acaban de llegar informes... los rebeldes del movimiento Evolucionario ya están aquí...

\- Muy bien desplieguen todo el operativo, no los dejen pasar.. SÁQUENLOS DE MI CIUDAD!

\- Cómo ordene jefa..

\- Oye! -lo detiene- ¿qué hay de Kol y Lama? ¡Los gemelos! ¿Vinieron con los rebeldes?

\- De ellos no se sabe nada mi señora...

\- Muy bien... vayan, rápido! -este se reverencia y sale de las instalaciones-

* * *

**Mientras tanto a las afueras de Industrias Futuro...**

* * *

Asami se encontraba hablando en una tarima y por micrófono a una gran cantidad de personas que se aglomeraban a escuchar a la hermosa hija de Hiroshi Sato...

\- Bien maestros... todos ustedes saben que a las afueras de la ciudad y en el resto del mundo se está llevando a cabo un movimiento que pretende exterminarnos a todos por igual... ahora vienen por Ciudad República y tenemos que defenderla... no importa si eres pequeño o grande o controlas tal o cual elemento... tenemos que trabajar juntos para detener al movimiento de los rebeldes...TENEMOS EL PODER Y EL NÚMERO PARA FRENARLOS...NO PODRÁN CON CIUDAD REPÚBLICA -todos gritan y aplauden en afirmación- Si no eres maestro pero igual quieres pelear, tenemos bloqueadores de chi para todos... VAMOS A DARLE EN LA RETAGUARDIA A ESOS MALDITOS REBELDES!

Entonces el lugar entero se sume en gritos y aplausos que como un concierto, llenó de bulla todo el centro de la ciudad...

* * *

**Nación del Fuego...**

* * *

Los dos poderosos maestros, Daro y Honora se hallaban surcando los cielos en mediante remolinos de fuego desde el suelo. Ambos iban volando en paralelo mientras se lanzaban poderosas llamaradas de fuego. Era impresionante ver tanto control.

Mientras tanto en el castillo...

El general Iroh retiró con cuidado la camisa de Mako mientras este se quejaba por sus costillas rotas. Entonces el príncipe del fuego pudo ver como se notaba que algunos huesos estaban fuera de lugar debajo de la piel de Mako, sin duda estaba experimentando un dolor horrible...

\- Es peor de lo que pensé.. -se dijo Iroh para sí mismo- busquen en la aldea una maestra agua que tenga dones curativos... pronto! -ordenó a algunos de los maestros fuegos presentes en aquel lugar, los cuales rápidamente salieron corriendo a obedecer las órdenes del príncipe- aguanta Mako... ya casi...

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo, durante el Agni Kai...**

* * *

Daro, quien se encontraba elevado por un remolino de fuego, lanzó una poderosa bola de energía flameante verde hacia Honora la cual ella atrapó con sus brazos pero al hacerlo se fue hacia atrás casi perdiendo el control de su remolino, entonces alzando las manos elevó el poder de Daro hacia arriba. Acto seguido Honora disparó una poderosa llamarada cortante que impactó no en Daro sino en el centro de su remolino, cortándolo a la mitad por lo cual este cae al suelo de pie. En ese momento Honora mueve sus manos en varias direcciones para luego extenderlas a los lados de su cuerpo a momento que varias bolas de fuego se desprendían de su remolino y salían disparadas hacia Daro quien usando sus pies como propulsores los fue esquivando... una casi le da, pero Daro logró poner la palma de su mano y la llamarada se deshizo pero el hombre se arrastró unos centímetros hacia atrás...

\- ¿Qué pasa Daro? ¿Ese es todo tu poder? -se burló Honora logrando molestar mucho a Daro-

\- TE MOSTRARÉ TODO MI PODER!

En ese momento Daro usó el rugido del león para atacar a Honora, disparando fuego por su boca y sus dos manos al mismo tiempo, pero el señor del fuego creó una bola-escudo de fuego en el aire usando el fuego de su remolino para taparse de aquellos ataques, sin embargo, al ser impactada la bola-escudo por aquel poder fue lanzada al suelo. Honora entonces usó el fuego del escudo para disparar una poderosa llamarada pero Daro se impulsó hacia adelante en una acrobacia y disparó una increíble bola de fuego morado con sus pies, Honora inmediatamente creó otro escudo de fuego pero esta vez no pudo bloquear tanto poder y este le explota en la cara mandándola al suelo.

Sin perder tiempo alguno y con Honora aún en el piso, Daro mueve sus manos en circular mientras comienza a generar un relámpago, entonces extiende sus manos y lo dispara hacia ella pero viendo venir el peligro Honora se levanta de un salto y propulsándose con sus pies vuela y escapa de la explosión del rayo. Daro comenzó a reir satánicamente mientras comenzó a propulsarse y a volar detrás de ella también disparando más relámpagos...

\- HONORA... NO CORRAS! -se mofó-

* * *

**En Ciudad República...**

* * *

La marcha de los rebeldes del oeste que se abría paso hacia la ciudad en filas de 10 hombres seguía su curso adentrándose cada vez más hacia el centro de la metrópolis, pero de pronto se toparon con un gran ejército comandado por Lin Beifong y sus maestros metal, y, junto a ella todos los maestros que se ofrecieron a pelear por Ciudad República, además Asami estaba usando un mecatanque para atacar... ¿El resultado? Dos grandes bandos y una batalla en proceso...

\- Retrocedan Rebeldes del Oeste -ordenó Lin- No darán ni un paso más dentro de mi ciudad... -entonces uno de los rebeldes, el más sombrío de todos que llevaba una sotana negra que cubría su rostro caminó hacia el centro de su bando y subiendo su capucha, enseñó su rostro a todos: Un hombre blanco, rubio, de ojos verdes y una pequeña cicatriz de una cortada en uno de sus labios. Aquel apuesto hombre fue reconocido por Asami de inmediato...

\- Ese es...Luke... el maestro clima!

\- No puedes detener el avance de los rebeldes jefa de policía -dijo Luke-

\- Me gustaría ver que trataran de impedírmelo... ¿Por qué tus jefes Kol y Lama no terminan de aparecer para acabar con ellos justo luego de que termine con ustedes y así me tengo que ahorrar el trabajo de buscarlos? -replicó Lin y Luke ríe con ironía-

\- Das por seguro que ganarás esta batalla y aún no sabes quienes son tus contrincantes... YO SOY LUKE... MAESTRO CLIMA... mi poder es de los más peligrosos dones de la nueva generación de maestros.. mi poder no tiene contemplaciones... así que te advierto que sean ustedes los que retrocedan y nos dejen tomar la ciudad...

\- NI JUGANDO! -en ese momento Lin golpeó el suelo y luego pateó la piedra que fue arrancada arrojándosela rápidamente pero uno de los rebeldes que controlaba la tierra también invalidó el ataque.

\- Se los advertí! -dijo Luke fúrico-

En ese momento el maestro clima comenzó a mover sus manos y a hacer sus movimientos de control, mientras lo hacía, el despejado y azul cielo de Ciudad República comenzaba a nublarse rápidamente y a caer en la oscuridad. Entonces una la brisa comenzó a incrementarse a la vez que relampagueantes destellos iluminaban toda la ciudad, era increíble. Pronto Luke extendió sus manos al cielo nublado y exclamó...

\- Qué comience la batalla! -rápidamente Luke bajó las manos de golpe y en ese preciso momento comenzaron a caer muchos truenos desde el cielo que llegaban a tocar el suelo uno tras otro en muchos lugares a la vez-

\- CIUDADO! -gritó Lin mientras trataba, al igual que todos de evadir los ataques. Luke aprovechó la armadura altamente conductora de los maestros metal para electrocutarlos con los truenos que caían del cielo, así se deshizo de casi todos los maestros metal en aquel ataque. Lin respondió golpeando la tierra y creando una avalancha de concreto pero un maestro tierra de los rebeldes creó una muralla que subió a Luke esquivando el ataque. Entonces todos los de ambos bandos corrieron al encuentro del otro comenzaron una singular batalla.

Pronto Luke se elevó al cielo flotando mientras sus ojos parecían despedir rayos, entonces una fuerte ventisca comenzó a arreciar en todo el lugar impidiéndole a los maestros fuego usar sus poderes.

Asami dentro del mecatanque era prácticamente la única resguardada de aquella fuerte ventisca y sin perder el tiempo apuntó hacia Luke y disparó una red electrificada pero este en el aire rápidamente divisó el ataque y simplemente le bastó señalarla para que un poderoso trueno cayera del cielo dándole justo a la red y destruyéndola en el aire.

Luke no creaba los truenos, como los maestros fuego, pero los extraía del cielo y podía controlar cualquier fenómeno natural conocido o desconocido. Así que era muy peligroso.

Los maestros lucharon contra los rebeldes pero estaban en desventaja debido a Luke quien estaba flotando casi 20 metros sobre el suelo disparando truenos a todos, era una amenaza...

\- Tenemos que detener a Luke ahora -gritó Lin a Asami, esta asiente y exclama-

\- Súbete...! -rápidamente Lin se impulsa hacia arriba del mecatanque y Asami enciende los propulsores elevando la gran máquina hacia arriba como si fuese un cohete. Lin arrancó una gran piedra del suelo y la magnetizó sobre su cabeza mientras subían hacia las alturas donde se encontraba Luke. Entonces cuando estuvieron cerca de él Lin resquebrajó la piedra y arrojó miles de púas de tierra hacia Luke extendió sus manos hacia arriba y después las bajo extrayendo el agua de las nubes y creó un escudo con ella donde quedaron atrapadas las piedras. Al ver que el ataque de Lin había fracasado Asami disparó un cohete con el metacante pero Luke ahora creó un fuerte golpe de aire que golpeó la máquina y las arrojó a ambas cayendo por gravedad hacia el suelo- LIN...! -gritó Asami horrorizada al ver que el mecatanque no estaba respondiendo. Entonces la jefa de policías rápidamente usó su metal control para abrir la máquina y sacar a Asami, entonces usó su cuerda para agarrarse de uno de los edificios a lo cual ellas se balancearon cayendo al suelo arrastrándose unos metros pero sanas y salvas-

\- Es hora de divertirse un poco -exclamó Luke desde las alturas, entonces usando sus manos comenzó a llover granizo del cielo inmediatamente.-

\- CUBRANSE! -gritó Lin mientras creaba chozas de piedra que resguardaron a algunos.

Entonces los pedazos gigantes de hielo y piedras comenzaron a caer a toda velocidad con la fuerza y rapidez que la gravedad les daban. Entonces comenzaron a retumbar con fiereza en las chozas hechas por Lin y más temprano que tarde comenzaron a romperlas y agrietarlas...

\- ¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER? -gritó Asami-

\- NO SÉ -contestó Lin- ES MUY PODEROSO

Mientras tanto, la lluvia de granizo siguió cayendo por unos momentos más...

* * *

**En la Nación del Fuego...**

* * *

Ambos maestros fuego seguían volando por todas partes del firmamento y ya había salido del castillo y se hallaban sobrevolando hacia los cañones al este de la nación. Entones ambos aterrizan en dos cañones uno frente al otro.

Daro inició los ataques creando un poderoso relámpago que disparó con fuerza hacia Honora pero esta extiende su mano y lo atrapa, lo redirige y se lo devuelve pero Daro salta y el relámpago destroza aquel cañon. Pronto Daro comienza a hacer piruetas circulares en el cielo mientras dispara varias bolas de fuego que Honora rápidamente esquivó, acto seguido aquel hombre dispara un poderoso rayo de fuego y Honora hace lo mismo, y otra vez estis al tocarse crean una gran explosión. Ambos maestros fuegos se ponían a forcejear con sus poderes, pero desde el principio el rayo de Daro comenzaba a consumir el de Honora pues el fuego de Daro era morado y el de Honora era rojo común.

\- NO PUEDES VENCERME HONORA... RÍNDETE Y ENTRÉGAME A LA NACIÓN DEL FUEGO -comenzó a reir Daro-

\- JAMÁS!

Pero dijera lo que dijera, el fuego de Honora estaba cediendo ante el de su oponente. Ya casi el fuego morado estaba consumiendo el fuego rojo de Honora. Pero entonces, renegada a perder, ella cierra sus ojos y suspira profundamente mientras piensa...

"Vamos Honora... tú puedes hacerlo"

Entonces Honora cierra los ojos y afianza sus pies en la tierra. Entonces su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y sintió un calor abrumador en el interior de su cuerpo. Pronto sintió el poder y la confianza. Acto seguido ella abre los ojos y dispara su fuego con mucha fuerza, tanta que comenzó a ganar terreno con Daro, entonces pasa algo increíble que hace que este abra los ojos y titubee con nerviosismo.

El fuego que disparaba Honora comenzó a colorearse de un profundo rojo a un azul claro... ¡HABÍA DOMINADO LA SEGUNDA FASE DEL FUEGO CONTROL!

\- QUÉ!? -gritó Daro- NO PUEDE SER!

\- Mi tía Azula controlaba esta fase del fuego control... YO TENGO PENSADO SUPERARLA! -contestó Honora. Pronto ella grita mientras comienza a ejercer más poder. A ese punto el fuego azul de Honora estaba ganando un poco de territorio frente al de Daro, aunque él seguía dominándola. Pero de pronto el fuego de Honora progresivamente comenzó a colorearse de azul a verde tomando aún más poder de lo esperado dejando en shock a Daro quien no podía casi ni respirar al ver aquello. No podía creer que ella estaba dominando la tercera fase del fuego control de una manera tan abismalmente rápida. Debido al nerviosismo y a la sorpresa, la llamarada de Daro comenzó a vacilar, Honora aprovechó aquello para consumir el fuego de su oponente el cual le explota en la cara y este sale disparado en el aire colisionando contra un cañón cercano destruyéndolo en pedazos. Entonces Honora respira profundo parándose con fuerza sobre aquella piedra y con un semblante dominante ella grita...

\- TE MOSTRARÉ COMO LUCE UN RUGIDO DE VERDAD!

En ese momento Honora abre la boca y sus brazos al momento que una increíble cantidad de fuego comenzaba a salir dentro de ella mientras un rugido increíblemente poderoso en todo el valle. Daro salió de entre los escombros impresionado al ver aquella muestra de poder. Su mandíbula se abrió inconscientemente y sus nervios se dispararon al ver que el fuego verde del rugido de león de fuego que hacía Honora se comenzó a colorear una vez más a un púrpura profundo...

\- ES IMPOSIBLE! -gritó Daro.

\- MI NOMBRE ES HONORA Y SOY LA LEGÍTIMA SEÑOR DEL FUEGO... LÍDIA CON ESO! -acto seguido Honora dispara una supernova de fuego púrpura a Daro quien vio sorprendido aquel ataque, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el poder impactó con fuerza sobre el cañón donde estaba Daro y una inmensa explosión que retumbó con una fuerza tremenda creando una onda expansiva que destruyó la montaña entera cuyos pedazos de piedra cayeron a pedazos y sepultando a Daro vivo.. si es que la explosión no acabó con él. Entonces Honora respiró aliviada... ¡Había vencido!

* * *

**Mientras Tanto...**

* * *

Iroh miraba con preocupación a Mako arrugando su rostro provocado por el dolor de sus costillas rotas.. Pero en ese momento aparecieron los maestros fuego acompañados por una mujer morena de ojos azules y comparecieron ante el general...

\- General Iroh, hemos conseguido a una maestra agua -dijo uno de ellos-

\- ¿Puedes curarlo? -preguntó Iroh impaciente a la maestra-

\- Haré lo que pueda... -acto seguido la maestra camina hacia Mako y saca un poco de agua de su potecito y poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Mako comienza a ejercer su sanación, al principio el maestro fuego gritaba incontrolablemente pero luego de unos segundos finalmente el dolor comenzó a ceder. La maestra agua continuó con la sesión por unos minutos más y luego guardando el agua, exclamó- ahora debe descansar, todavía está muy débil... denle de comer y mañana continuaré con otra sesión...

\- Ya la oyeron, ayuden a Mako, llévenlo a mi habitación que duerma allá -dijo Iroh-

\- G..Gracias... amigos... -suspiró Mako antes de caer dormido-

De pronto Iroh se le ilumina el rostro junto con los demás que estaban presentes cuando vieron llegar a Honora, se veía algo débil, vacilante y con la ropa un poco quemada, pero estaba viva. Iroh salió a abrazar a su madre y ella lo recibió...

\- Sabía que podías hacerlo... -dijo Iroh-

\- Ya no hay nada que temer... la nación del fuego ha quedado libre de esos rebeldes... y nunca jamás pondrán un pie aquí de nuevo!

\- Son increíbles noticias... Hock -llamó Iroh a uno de los maestros de la guardia del castillo- quiero que envíes un halcón mensajero al reino tierra, que le lleguen las noticias de que la nación del fuego está libre de ataques

\- A la orden, general!

* * *

**Ciudad República...**

* * *

Truenos, relámpagos, granizo. La ciudad estaba hecha un desastre. En los ataques de Luke habían pagado tanto maestros como rebeldes por igual. Era como si no se interesara por nadie. Luego de estar flotando en el cielo por mucho tiempo, finalmente bajó al suelo. Quedaban apenas unos pocos en pie, entre ellos, Asami y Lin...

\- No debiste bajar! -dijo Lin mientras disparaba una avalancha de tierra a Luke pero este con un salto magistral esquiva el ataque y extendiendo la mano un trueno cae sobre Lin impactándola y haciendo que su armadura la electrocutara aún con más fuerza. Beifong cae sin fuerzas al suelo mientras todos los demás ven aquello con horror-

\- Llévense a la jefa Beifong y al resto de los maestros como nuestros prisioneros, serán ejecutados cuando los gemelos den la señal -entonces comenzaron a aparecer más rebeldes y a atar a los maestros encadenándolos- y el que oponga resistencia a ser encarcelado lo ejecutaré inmediatamente... ustedes deciden...

Entonces el ultraje comenzó y docenas de maestros fueron capturados. Uno de ellos fue en busca de Asami pero Luke lo detuvo diciendo...

\- Déjala... no es una maestra... no representa ningún peligro para nosotros -entonces cuando ya todos hubiesen sido capturados, Luke y los suyos meten a los prisioneros en camiones y comienzan a irse pero entonces Asami corre hacia el maestro Clima y tocándole el hombro con el bloqueador de chi lo electrocutó fuertemente mientras este caía al suelo temblando de dolor...

\- ¿Qué se siente ser tú el electrocutado? -pero para sorpresa de Asami el maestro se levantó segundos después, no había perdido el conocimiento. Entonces la bella luchadora intentó tocarlo de nuevo pero Luke arrojó una patada al guante de ella volándoselo de la mano y atajándolo él. Entonces el maestro la tomó del cuello y alzándola en peso la llevó a la costa mientras con ojos satanizados decía- NO DEBISTE HACER ESO! -De pronto Luke arroja a Asami cayendo esta en el agua tosiendo y tratando de recuperar el aire. Entonces, con la otra mano, Luke levantó el bloqueador de chi que aún tenía y con suma malicia exclamó- HASTA NUNCA! -entonces lo arroja al agua y al caer electrocuta a Asami mientras esta comienza a gritar de dolor y a recibir voltajes muy altos de electricidad. Luego, simplemente se hundió en el agua debilitada e inconsciente. Luke solamente sonríe y retoma su camino adentrándose en ciudad república que, pese a los esfuerzos de los maestros... había sido reclamada... por LA EVOLUCIÓN!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**uuhhh.. Clima-Control.. ¡Me gusta! y a ustedes.. ¿Les gustó este episodio? ¡Tanto que comentar en sus reviews! El agni kai de Honora y Daro, el que ella haya sido tan poderosa de dominar las fases durante el combate... y el ataque a Ciudad República...**

**¿Les gustó el clima-control? Es de mis favoritos hasta ahora... pobre Asami! :( **

**¿Dónde estarán Kol y Lama? **

**Ya los complací con el capítulo, les toca a ustedes complacerme con sus...  
**

**¡REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Agradezco sus maravillosos reviews a...**

** : Gracias por leer mi fic... hey es tu primer review... bienvenida :) espero que te haya gustado este episodio!**

**Jrosass: NO TE ARRANQUES EL CABELLO! jajaja Mako no debió enfrentar a Daro :( pero HONORA LO VENCIÓ YEAH!... Honora es un personaje real de la serie sabían? es la hija de Zuko... y es linda me gusta jajaja ok no! GRACIAS por tu review, me encantó**

**MtezPS: QUE MAL que andes ocupada... gracias por sacar tiempo para leer el fic, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo... voy a meter mi curriculum en Nickelodeon a ver si me aceptan jajajaja gracias por comentar querida amiga**

**MakorraFan13: ¿Te gustó el capítulo MakorraFan? DARO COMIÓ POLVO jajajaja me caía gordo de todos modos... por lo que le hizo a Mako :/ me encanta eso de saludos sexys jajajaja saludos sexys para ti también**


	12. El Destino de la Tierra y el Aire!

**OK a petición de mi amiga lectora MtezPS les traigo más adelantado de costumbre el nuevo episodio de los Diarios de Korra... Me tienen corriendo, eh? Espero que disfruten :) ENJOY ENJOY**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: El Destino de la Tierra y el Aire**

* * *

La mañana parecía solitaria en Ciudad República. Incluso la marea parecía tímida. Por alguna razón, el sol no tenía intenciones de salir. El negro firmamento, lleno de nubes gruesas no dejaban más que un deprimente y tétrico paisaje de la ciudad con la gran estatua del avatar Aang.

Una mujer anciana iba caminando temprano por la costa de la ciudad, divagando en su mente y añorando viejos tiempos. Cuando de pronto, ve incrédula como una chica hermosa, de cabellos negros alborotados, maquillaje corrido y ropa mojada se encontraba en la orilla de la playa inconsciente y pálida. Era como si hubiese naufragado o algo. Sin perder tiempo, la anciana recoge a Asami como puede y consigue que la ayuden a cargarla, pronto, la saca de allí...

* * *

**Reino de la tierra...**

* * *

Allí estaba Korra, sentada con cara de molesta sobre una piedra mientras se encontraba junto a Bolin y los otros miembros de las fuerzas Dai-li en ese escondite debajo del castillo. Esperaban una señal, que no parecía llegar y ya Korra se estaba impacientando...

\- Esto es ridículo... -replicó la morena- ¿hasta cuándo vamos a estar aquí? SOY EL AVATAR, podemos ir a allá y derrocar a las odiosas gemelas Taka y Roa en un segundo, no hacemos nada quedándonos aquí como cobardes

\- No es solo Taka y Roa avatar -dijo uno de los Dai-Li- el castillo entero está lleno de rebeldes que protegen a las gemelas... son demasiados, incluso para el avatar

\- Y entonces ¿cuál es la diferencia? ¿Qué estamos esperando?

\- Atacaremos disimuladamente uno por uno cuando vayan caminando por los pasillos del castillo a los cuales tenemos acceso -dijo Bolin- cuando hallamos vencido a los suficientes podremos subir y atacar a las gemelas...

\- Odio esto de esperar... me recuerda a los entrenamientos de aire control con Tenzin... -replicó Korra mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo disgustada- solo sabía decir... "Aguarda y Espera, Korra... Aguarda y Espera"

* * *

**Templo del aire...**

* * *

\- ¿Cómo se supone que saldremos de aquí? -preguntó Kya mientras ella, Tenzin y Bumi se encontraban encerrados en una jaula con barrotes en el templo-

\- Aguarda y Espera Kya... Aguarda y Espera... -dijo Tenzin en voz de meditación, tratando de conservar la calma-

\- Descuida... no pienso irme -refunfuñó Kya-

\- No puedo creer que ese tal Lerow nos traicionara -reclamó Bumi-

\- Lo tienen amenazado -dijo Tenzin- yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por mis hijos... lo entiendo... en cierta forma

\- Hermoso ¿Alguna idea de cómo salir? -insistió Kya-

* * *

**Castillo del Reino Tierra...**

* * *

Un oficial de la regia consorte del rey, el cual no era más que un farsante al servicio de Taka y Roa, caminaba silbado a gusto por los pasillos del castillo. Había decidido ir a tomar un poco de aire libre antes de volver a su puesto y ¿Qué mejor que disfrutar del hermoso paisaje que ofrecía la vista del castillo del Reino de la Tierra?. Pero cuando este menos se lo esperaba, dio un paso en falso y su pie se hundió como si estuviera en arena movediza...

\- ¿Qué es esto? -al tratar de afincar su pie más adelante para sacar este, también se le hundió, estaba atrapado. En ese momento un hueco de tierra se abre delante de este oficial y un maestro tierra con el uniforme de las fuerzas Dai-Li apareció frente a él- ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Llámanos... La Resistencia! -acto seguido el Dai-Li arrojó una piedra con destino a su rostro y lo envió a dormir-

En lo que restó del día, las fuerzas Dai-Li, el Avatar y Bolin fueron capturando uno a uno a los 8 miembros de la regia consorte de Taka y Roa. Mientras uno salía solo a caminar por los pasillos, la misma escena se repetía, una y otra vez. Pronto, el escondite de los chicos ya no solo estaba lleno de maestros tierra, sino también de rehenes de los rebeldes del oeste.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo en la habitación real...**

* * *

Las gemelas Taka y Roa se encontraban solitarias en sus dos tronos separados uno del otro. La habitación real era muy grande. Podría devolverte el eco si fuera el caso. Había mucho silencio y las gemelas se estaban impacientando un poco...

\- Migur? Calo? MARTO!? -llamó con tono regañadiente la gemela Taka al aire sin recibir respuesta- ¿dónde está mi jugo de raíz de la tierra que pedí?

\- ¿Acaso me lo pediste a mi? -replicó su hermana algo aburrida-

\- ¿Dónde están todos?

Marto, el último de los de la regia consorte en estar libre y dueño de los temibles martillos comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del castillo. Él podía sentir algo extraño en el ambiente esa mañana... estaba en al aire... algo no iba bien.

De pronto uno de sus pies queda atrapado en el concreto y este abre sus ojos inmediatamente dándose cuenta de que era una trampa, pero aunque pudiera evitarlo, su otro pie también quedó atrapado. Entonces del agujero frente a él que se abrió salió Bolin chocando sus puños y con una mirada asesina hacia él, dijo...

\- Este farsante lo quiero para mí! -acto seguido Bolin desprendió varias piedras del suelo y se las arrojó rápidamente, pero Marto, aún con sus manos libres las hizo pedazos con sus martillos, entonces martilló el suelo también liberando sus pies. Entonces golpeó de nuevo la tierra con sus dos armas de hierro y una avalancha de tierra se disparó hacia Bolin pero él se elevó en una columna de concreto evadiendo el ataque, pero había mucho polvo disperso, era imposible ver y... cuando fue posible hacerlo, Bolin ve con mucho terror como el hombre ya no estaba en la escena- ESTÁ ESCAPANDO.. NO DEJEN QUE LLEGUE A LA HABITACIÓN REAL O NOS DESCUBRIRÁN! -En eso todo el suelo de ese pasillo se cae y los maestros tierra salen a perseguir a Marto-

\- Uff.. al fin algo de acción! -dijo Korra mientras se levantaba también a apoyar a Bolin y los Dai-Li-

Marto corría algo lento debido al peso que traía encima así que a Bolin no le tomó tanto tiempo divisarlo, pero para su desgracia ya estaba cerca de la habitación real y solo le bastó con empujar la puerta para entrar con las gemelas. Negado a perder ante él, Bolin se deja caer con mucha furia desde esa columna de concreto y al caer golpeando el suelo se crean dos inmensas formaciones de piedra seguidas de una avalancha que a toda velocidad salieron disparadas destrozando la puerta de la habitación real. Al ver todo aquel ataque entrar, las gemelas saltaron con maestría a cada lado de su trono, los cuales fueron arrollados por el poder...

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

\- Vamos.. Apúrense hay que ayudar a Bolin -gritaba Korra a los Dai-Li mientras estos corrían hacia la habitación real viendo los destrozos y pedazos de piedra por el suelo en todos lados. Entonces, al doblar por uno de los pasillos, finalmente divisaron la puerta destruida de la habitación real y apurando el paso, la ojos azules gritó- VAMOS... ALLÍ ESTÁN! -Korra y los demás maestros tierra entraron a continuación a los aposentos reales y, aunque veían los destrozos propios de un combate, la habitación parecía estar vacía, sorprendida Korra exclama- ¿Qué es esto... Dónde están...?

Antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar la frase un círculo en el suelo de poderosos cristales carbónicos salió de la tierra rodeándolos y apresándolos a todos. Al final, todos quedaron apretados en una prisión de cristales de los cuales apenas podían conseguir moverse. Entonces, de la oscura parte de la habitación real aparecen las gemelas. Una con las manos extendidas dando a entender que había sido la que había creado la prisión y la otra tenía agarrado por el cuello desde atrás a Bolin rozando un gran pedazo de cristal cortante sobre el cuello del maestro tierra...

\- BOLIN! -gritó Korra desesperada al ver aquello-

\- Uy pero miren como me dejaron mis aposentos reales -sonrió Roa quien tenía a Bolin en su poder- tendré que mandar a alguien a que limpie este desastre...

\- SUELTA A BOLIN YA! -ordenó Korra-

\- Tu no estás en posición de darme órdenes Avatar... tú y tú patética resistencia no son NADA comparado al poder que tenemos Taka y yo...

\- Espera a que me libere de aquí... te voy a...

\- Suerte con eso -dijo la otra gemela Taka- no podrás liberarte porque no puedes romper los cristales... ¿Qué se siente ser víctima de un poder que ni siquiera el avatar controla? -acto seguido comenzó a reír satánicamente provocando ira en el rostro de la morena-

\- Levanten sus manos donde pueda verlas o asesino a este chico -amenazó Roa poniendo aún más cerca la cuchilla del cuello de Bolin, quien no pudo más que tragar saliva nervioso. Sabiendo que no les quedaba de otra, Korra y los demás maestros tierra atrapados levantaron sus manos al aire, entonces Taka disparó cristales que esposaron sus manos. ¡Habían sido capturados!

\- MARTO! -gritó Roa- llévatelos a la prisión... no los dejes escapar otra vez! -el hombre de los martillos finalmente asiente-

* * *

**Templo del aire...**

* * *

\- Pss... PSSS... oiga señorita -decía Kya a Iggi la maestra naturaleza mientras esta aún estaba aprisionada junto a sus hermanos en la jaula de metal-

\- ¿Qué? -respondió Iggi con fastidio-

\- Necesito ir al baño... -al escuchar aquello, Billy, el maestro electricidad se metió en la conversación diciendo-

\- Deberías intentar ser más original... ese es el truco más viejo del mundo...

\- Viejo o no.. NECESITO IR..! -replicó Kya pero Billy solo le dió la espalda- soy una mujer de más de 50 años que esperabas!?

\- Eres una maestra agua... solo...

\- Ewww...! eso es asqueroso!

\- SUFICIENTE! -replicó Iggi- si quieres hacer, hazlo aquí -dijo arrojándole un tazón vacío dentro de la jaula- Billy, vamos a preparar la aeronave... debemos irnos...

\- ¿A dónde van? -preguntó Tenzin. Iggi le devuelve una mirada siniestra acompañada de una sonrisa mortal mientras decía-

\- Iremos a Ciudad República... donde todos ustedes serán finalmente ejecutados por Kol y Lama -todos se sorprenden-

\- Comiencen a rezar plebeyos... -sonrió Billy- su final se acerca! -acto seguido ambos ríen mientras caminaban rumbo a la aeronave. Pero antes de entrar, Billy grita- LEROW... TRAE A LOS PRISIONEROS!

En ese momento el chico calvo con flechas en su cuerpo caminó hacia la jaula de los tres hermanos con la cabeza gacha. Al verlo, Kya sólo pudo desviar la mirada en desagrado, Bumi se cruzó de brazos, pero Tenzin solo podía ver a aquel chico con lástima. Sabía lo que era hacer algo que no quieres solo para proteger a su familia... lo entendía a la perfección...

\- Por favor Lerow -rogó Tenzin- ellos van a matarnos... ambos somos maestros aire, tenemos uno de los antiguos poderes y ellos quieren exterminarnos a todos ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejarán vivir a ti?

\- Solo lo hago por mis hijas... no quiero que les pase nada...

\- Entonces piensa en lo que tus hijas querrían que hicieras... piensa en lo que ellas esperan de ti... NO LAS DECEPCIONES... -Lerow solo pudo bajar la cabeza mientras una amarga lágrima bajaba de sus ojos al momento que comenzaba a gemir. Incluso Kya se conmovió por el momento. Entonces, luego de llorar y haber limpiado sus lágrimas, Lerow extendió su mano y quitó el seguro de la jaula, la cual procedió a abrirse y dejarlos libres. Los tres se sorprenden-

\- ¿Por qué fue eso Lerow? -preguntó Tenzin conmovido-

\- Usted... Usted fue bueno conmigo... -contestó él con los ojos impregnados en lágrimas- salve el elemento aire... sálvenos a todos..!

\- Vamos! -dijo Kya al momento que los tres hermanos salieron al encuentro con Billy e Iggi-

Cuando llegaron al risco finalmente divisaron la gran aeronave a punto de despegar así que esperaron pacientemente. Entonces Billy salió de la nave diciendo improperios para sí...

\- ¿Por qué diablos se tarda tanto Lerow en traer a los rehenes?

\- ¿A quiénes llamas rehenes? -entonces Billy quedó en shock al ver a Tenzin, Kya y Bumi parados frente a él en posición de batalla. Algo nervioso Billy grita-

\- IGGI!... VEN EN ESTE INSTANTE! -segundos después sale ella-

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Esto pasa! -Iggi también queda fría al verlos libres y dispuestos a pelear. Con suma ira interna, la maestra naturaleza exclamó- SABÍA QUE ESE LEROW ERA DEMASIADO DÉBIL PARA DEJARLO SOLO!

\- Deja al chico fuera de esto... esto es entre ustedes y nosotros... BUMI, BUSCA A OOGI!

En ese preciso momento Billy disparó un fuerte relámpago hacia Tenzin pero este se elevó en un gran salto de aire control y luego lanzó un golpe de viento hacia Billy golpeándolo en el pecho y haciendo que se arrastrara. Mientras tanto Iggi puso sus manos en la tierra las cuales parecieron absorberse en el concreto, entonces docenas de lianas comenzaron a salir de la tierra justo donde estaba parada Kya pero esta usó el agua para cortar cada una de ellas con gran maestría. Entonces, cuando las hubo cortado todas Kya corrió a toda velocidad hacia la maestra naturaleza. Sin perder tiempo, la morena usó el agua que tenía a la mano para disparar púas de hielo hacia Iggi pero esta dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque. Mientras tanto, la escena de los minutos siguientes se llenó de rayos, remolinos, lianas y agua congelada.

Mientras tanto Bumi corría a toda prisa por el templo del aire buscando al gigante bisonte volador al que, realmente no le fue muy difícil encontrar. Pero estaba encadenado al suelo por sus seis patas, aunque frecuentemente trataba de elevarse, nunca podía hacerlo más de 30 centímetros del piso debido al agarre. El águila calva gigante estaba allí también.

\- Hola amigos... los sacaré de aquí.. Calma!

Al mismo tiempo la pelea seguía arriba de la cima del templo del aire. Billy disparó un poderoso rayo que centelleó con fuerza pero Kya levantó una pared de agua congelada que los cubrió del ataque enviando mucho vapor al ambiente luego de la colisión. Entonces Tenzin saltó desde detrás de la pared de agua congelada y lanzando una patada de aire rastrera logró enviar al suelo a Iggi pero Billy saltó esquivando el golpe mientras preparaba otro relámpago pero el maestro aire lo encerró rápidamente en una burbuja de aire medio segundo antes de que disparara ese rayo, entonces, sin darle tiempo de detenerse, lo dispara y el rayo se contiene dentro de la burbuja de aire electrocutándolo dentro mientras este gritaba fuertemente y caía al suelo inconsciente...

\- BILLY! -gritó Iggia con molestia mientras convertía sus manos en lianas y las arrojaba hacia Tenzin pero Kya responde envolviendo sus lianas en látigos de agua que luego congeló-

\- Tú no harás nada más! -amenaza Kya. Acto seguido la maestra agua jala de sus látigos de agua atrayendo a Iggi y al tenerla cerca la recibe con una patada en el rostro que la envía al suelo nuevamente. Justo en ese momento aparece Bumi sobre Oggi y el águila calva-

\- Hey vámonos de aquí...

Antes de irse, los maestros encadenaron a Billy e Iggi antes de despertar y luego se marcharon sobrevolando en sus animales, finalmente el templo del aire estaban sanos y salvos de todo ataque otra vez. En el horizonte se pudo oír un rugido de Oggi mientras volaban y desde el risco de aquel templo sagrado, el maestro aire Lerow pudo verlos irse con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

* * *

**Reino Tierra...**

* * *

Korra, Bolin y el resto de los Dai-Li se encontraban nuevamente bajo arresto en las horribles prisiones del castillo real. Ahora que los miembros de la resistencia estaban encarcelados, el rescate del reino de la tierra parecía más imposible aún...

\- No quiero ser ruda ni grosera -rompió el hielo Korra- pero les dije que no iba a funcionar... debimos atacar todos juntos y ya, no debimos dispersarnos y dejar que nos tomaran por sorpesa

\- Intentamos hacer todo lo que pudimos avatar -replicó uno de los Dai-Li- incluso antes de que llegaras aquí...

\- ¿Si? pues su ineficiencia casi le cuesta la vida a Bolin...

\- ¿Se pelean por mí? -balbuseó Bo- que lindura... ¿por qué se esperaron hasta el final de mi vida para hacerlo?

\- No es el final de tu vida... encontraremos la forma de salir aquí -respondió la ojos azules-

\- Me pregunto cómo les estará yendo a Tenzin, Kya y Bumi en el templo aire y a Mako y Iroh II en la nación del fuego... -luego de un poco de silencio, uno de los Dai-Li extendió la mano por afuera de la ventana de la prisión y tomó unas cartas atadas a unos halcones mensajeros-

\- Creo que esta es la respuesta a tu pregunta... -dijo el maestro tierra entregándole la carta a Bolin-

\- ¿Qué es? -preguntó Korra sin poder esperarse-

\- Son dos cartas, una es de la nación del fuego y otra viene de ciudad república.. debieron enviar a los halcones la noche anterior...

\- Y QUÉ DICEN BOLIN? -luego de echarle una miradita a la primera nota, Bolin pareció ponerse pálido, impaciente y horrorizado-

\- Oh no... los rebeldes tomaron Ciudad República!

\- ¿Qué? -dijeron todos casi al unísono-

\- Los rebeldes capturaron a todos los maestros y... Asami está mal herida

\- ¿Asami? qué le pasó? -preguntó Korra-

\- Aquí dice que recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que detuvo su corazón por unos momentos ella.. -titubeó- ella.. está en coma! -Korra baja su cabeza y aprieta sus puños con fuerza y desesperación-

\- Esto de la evolución ha ido demasiado lejos...

\- ¿Quién enviaría esa carta? -preguntó uno de los maestros tierra-

\- Si capturaron a todos los maestros, no creo que fuera ninguno de ellos -respondió Bolin- debió ser alguien que aún está libre y sabe de Asami... eso explicaría por qué la carta viene de un anónimo...

\- ¿Y Qué dice la otra carta Bolin? -preguntó el impacientado avatar sabiendo que esta venía de la nación del fuego, donde se suponía estaba su amado Mako-

\- No creo que sea una buena idea Korra... -titubeó Bolin pero Korra le arrancó la carta diciendo-

\- Dame eso... -sin más, ella comenzó a leerla-

* * *

_"Avatar Korra, esta carta es para informarte que la resistencia ha podido disolver en su totalidad el ataque a la Nación del Fuego. El Señor del Fuego Honora ha recuperado su puesto como monarca de la nación y hemos capturado a todos los pertenecientes al movimiento extremista de rebeldes del oeste. Sé bien que estás viajando por el mundo buscando realizar la misma misión en las demás naciones, no vengas a la nación del fuego ya que todo está bien aquí... Bueno... casi todo..._

_En el ataque, sufrimos bajas, entre ellas algunos maestros fuego que fueron sometidos a tratos crueles, pero ninguno fue tan grave como la baja que sufrimos con Mako. Él enfrentó sólo a Daro, el maestro fuego y terminó cayendo de un quinto piso fracturándose las costillas y recibiendo constantemente una descarga de dolor indescriptible, esta vivo pero débil. Cada noche suspira y susurra tu nombre, te necesita aunque sabe que no puedes venir... Ahora mismo estamos haciendo lo que podemos para sanarlo y que se recupere rápido, pero no está en condiciones de seguir peleando... al menos por un tiempo..._

_Con amor... General de las fuerzas unidas Iroh II"_

* * *

Korra dejó caer la carta de sus manos mientras su expresión facial era indescifrable. Sus ojos estaban más abiertos de la cuenta y sus labios temblaban justo como lo hacían sus manos. Apenas podía respirar y su corazón latía muy lento. Comenzó a sudar frío y se imaginó cosas horribles. ¿Mako herido cayendo de un quinto piso? ¿Gritando de dolor incontenible? ¿Susurrando por las noches el nombre de Korra? Era demasiado...

\- MAAAAAKOOOOO! -gritó Korra con horrible desespero a la vez que sus ojos se tornaban blancos y entraba en el estado avatar. Entonces Korra se levantó del suelo al momento que una fuerte brisa comenzaba a arreciar en la celda. La morena señala la jaula llena de barrotes y las voces de los avatares pasados, todos juntos dicen a Bolin- ABRELA!

\- ¿Cómo? aaahhhh... cierto que desarrollé metal-control jejejeje mi error! -se rascó la nuca, entonces el maestro tierra fija sus pies fuertemente en la tierra y con un solo golpe arranca toda la jaula de su base dejando solo una habitación de tres paredes. Pronto Bolin se disponía a salir a la libertad pero Korra, poniéndole la mano en el pecho y evitando que saliera, exclama-

\- ATRÁS!

Inmediatamente Korra salió disparada propulsando mucho fuego detrás de ella mientras ejercía un poder increíble sobre todos los elementos a la vez. Quizás estábamos ante el mayor demuestre de poder de un estado avatar movido por la rabia y el dolor que sentía Korra hacia el sufrimiento de Mako. Rumbo a enfrentar a las gemelas Taka y Roa se dirigió

* * *

**En la habitación real..**

* * *

Las gemelas se encontraban sentadas en sus tronos sin nada mejor que hacer que estar recostadas sobre sus espaldas con miradas dispersas lidiando con el intenso silencio de la sala...

\- Oye Taka -dijo una de ellas mostrándole su dedo índice-

\- Si Roa? -contesta la otra-

\- Crees que las maestras cristal deban tener las uñas largas o cortas?

\- Creo que... -antes de que pudiera decir la frase una gran explosión destrozó una de las paredes arrojando grandes cantidades de polvo y humo procedente del fuego usado para detonar la explosión. Las gemelas entonces ven con sorpresa entrar en medio de un poderoso remolino de aire al avatar con sus penetrantes ojos blancos profundamente brillantes. Al ver aquello, supieron que era momento de luchar-

\- al fin algo de acción!

Roa se levantó de su asiento y de un salto hacia atrás cae de pie sobre el espaldar de su trono, entonces acto seguido genera varias rocas cristálicas que arrojó hacia Korra pero ella simplemente usó aire control para desviar las piedras, entonces usó su mano para disparar una increíble cantidad de fuego pero Roa saltó antes de que aquella llamarada embistiera el trono llevándoselo por el medio junto con ella. Acto seguido Taka golpeó el suelo con sus pies y muchos cristales filosos comenzaron a salir desde el suelo extendiéndose rápidamente hacia Korra pero ella saltó desde su remolino de aire cayendo a tierra y golpeándola con fuerza mientras que una avalancha radial levantó el concreto con fuerza destrozando casi toda la habitación en el intento. Pero muy ágilmente Taka saltó en el momento correcto cayendo en una posición segura frente al avatar.

\- MUERE! -gritó Roa mientras uniéndose a su hermana ambas abren los brazos de par en par al momento que hallándose paradas sobre las grandes ventanas del castillo del reino tierra, estas comienzan a temblar y resquebrajarse. Entonces en un gran concierto de ruidos ensordecentes las ventanas se rompen todas a la vez arrojando una lluvia de cristales filosos hacia Korra. La morena solo cubre su rostro mientras la espesa marea de filosos vidrios pasa sobre ella provocándole varios cortes mientras ella consigue gemir un poco de dolor y su blusa azul comienza a mancharse de un profundo rojo sangre. Con ojos llenos de rencor y recelo, la maestra agua extendió sus manos para atacar con flamas de fuego pero las gemelas dispararon esposas de cristal que apresaron sus manos poniéndolas juntas detrás de su espalda, entonces el cristal en sus manos se hizo cada vez más pesado arqueando la espalda de ella hacia atrás. Una formación de cristal salió de la tierra uniéndose al cristal en sus manos apresándola totalmente hacia el suelo. Estando inmóvil e incómoda para practicar cualquier control, Korra pudo sentir un ruidito agudo detrás de ella, entonces con suma dificultad ella trata de voltear su cabeza y en un momento ve horrorizada como las púas filosas de cristal que había recibido antes en el ataque de las ventanas estaban flotando en el aire quietas detrás de la espalda de ella. Solo bastaba con una orden para que se enterraran en su espalda y perforaran su corazón-

\- Despídete avatar! -dijo una de ellas, entonces hizo que las púas salieran disparadas hacia Korra pero sorpresivamente una muralla de piedra se levantó justo detrás de la ojos azules donde finalmente quedaron clavadas las púas. Entonces las gemelas ven sorprendidas a Bolin entrando a la habitación diciendo-

\- Ella no está sola! -acto seguido el maestro tierra dispara varias rocas hacia sus enemigas pero estas por medio de saltos y acrobacias hacia atrás logran esquivar los ataques, pero era justo lo que el maestro tierra quería puesto que al pisar el suelo luego de sus acrobacias, Bolin genera dos grandes columnas de piedra que se elevan rápidamente en sus espaldas enredándose en sus vestidos grises y elevándolas junto con las columnas hasta que estas golpean el techo y dejan de crecer. Las gemelas estaban atrapadas y no podían escapar. Acto seguido Korra entra de nuevo en el estado avatar y destrozando su agarre cristálico ella comienza a elevarse en un remolino de aire mientras volaba hasta encontrarse con ellas en el aire quienes no pudieron hacer nada más que contemplar con asombro el poder del avatar Korra-

\- EL REINO TIERRA HOY SE LIBERA DE USTEDES! -dijeron las voces de los avatares pasados en conjunto-

Las gemelas fueron arrestadas y sacadas rápidamente del castillo siendo sometidas al escarnio público de todos los ciudadanos del reino de la tierra. Finalmente todo había vuelto a ser como antes.

Korra y Bolin se abrazan al encontrarse en la entrada del castillo.

\- Gracias Bolin -dice ella- no hubiera podido haberlo hecho sin ti

\- Fue un trabajo en equipo -en ese momento aparece el jefe Dai-Li junto al rey Bom Zum-

\- Los Dai-Li están dispersos por la ciudad, hemos capturado a todos los rebeldes que quedaban...

\- Y yo finalmente podré volver al trono -dice Bom Zum-

\- A donde perteneces -completa Korra-

\- No sé cómo agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mi... y por el reino tierra

\- No tiene por qué... es mi deber como avatar proteger a los pueblos... quiero decir.. -toma la mano de Bolin- es nuestro deber de equipo avatar!

\- uuuyy... eso me gustó -sonrió el chico tierra-

\- Aunque me siento terrible por lo que le ocurrió a Mako -se lamenta Korra- Iroh tiene razón, no podemos detenernos e ir a la nación del fuego, necesitamos seguir adelante... y el próximo paso es ir a Ciudad República... es la única nación del mundo donde todavía quedan rebeldes... esto se debe terminar ya! -ordena ella-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Tenzin sobrevolaba con rapidez los cielos montado sobre Oogi mientras sus hermanos Kya y Bumi iban justo a su lado sobre el águila calva...

\- YUJU! -grita Bumi- esto es genial... ¡acción acción!... eh.. ¿a dónde se supone que vamos? -con una mirada centrada y decidida, Tenzin exclamó con firmeza-

\- A Ciudad República!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¿Les gustó? A Partir de este episodio comienza LA RECTA FINAL de los Diarios de Korra... los siguientes capítulos darán fin a esta historia... espero haya sido del agrado de todos, aunque algo me dice que si... Gracias por llevar esta historia a tener 50 REVIEWS y contando... SON LOS MEJORES!**

**Agradezco sus reviews a...  
**

**MtezPS: jajaja comentaste doble sólo para ocupar el REVIEW #50 a eso llamo ¡Dedicación! me encanta... gracias por eso... ¿te gustó el episodio? Gracias por decir esas palabras tan lindas en tus reviews... :) it makes me happy!**

**MakorraFan13: Aquí está el episodio.. EL REINO TIERRA FUE LIBERADO YEAH!... Bolin es un héroe, y Korra también :) ya al menos pudiste leer este episodio... No te pierdas los grandes capítulos finales... INTRIGA STILL ON!**

**The Power to Choose: Jrosass se está arrancando el cabello y tu te golpeas la cabeza contra un muro? ¡Me quieren matar o qué!? jajaja que bueno que te guste tanto... me encantan tus reviews y sé que estás ocupada pero que te tomes el tiempo de leer mi fic me encanta, espero te haya relajado este capítulo... o te hayan dado ganas de seguirte golpeando contra el muro jejeje ok no... saludos!**

**Jrosass: A mi me agrada que Iroh y Mako sean amigos... creo que en la serie real de Nickelodeon serían buenos amigos también... no sé por qué los hacen enemigos O.o... Pobre de mi Asami hermosa... Bueno las cosas parece que tienen un final en Ciudad República de nuevo... que emoción..! ¿Qué irá a pasar? ni aún yo lo sé no he escrito los episodios que siguen :O**

**NO SE PUEDEN PERDER LOS CAPÍTULOS FINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA... BENDERS VS. REBELDES ¿QUIÉN GANARÁ? NOS VEMOS!**

**(Nota: puede que no actualice durante el fin de semana, estaré meditando en los templos del aire para obtener la inspiración necesaria para crear los últimos epidosios.. pero el lunes vuelvo sin falta :) no se hagan daño a si mismas esperando jejeje... tal vez actualice Batalla Avatar... BYE!)**


	13. La Nueva Era Parte 1 EPICENTRO

**HE VUELTOOO! Estos días de meditación en los templos del aire fueron muy relajantes y espirituales, abrí varios chakras jajaja pero no les importa... AQUÍ está el primero de los ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS... espero disfruten... A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulos FINALES...**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: La Nueva Era Parte Pate 1: EPICENTRO!**

* * *

Todo estaba encajando por fin, las piezas finalmente se habían alineado justamente como lo hacían las estrellas. Korra y Bolin se dirigían a Ciudad República, Tenzin, Kya y Bumi también. Era momento de poner fin a la rebelión de una vez y para siempre...

La noche en Ciudad República apenas había caído y el estado de la metrópolis era deplorable. Sin maestros que defendieran a su pueblo, los rebeldes habían causado muchos destrozos y habían capturado tanto a benders como no-maestros por igual. Una gran multitud de personas, traídas allí contra su voluntad fueron presentadas ante una gran tarima bajo la luz de las estrellas. Los maestros que apoyaban el movimiento estaban en primera fila al momento que las luces en la tarima se encendieron y un humo blanco comenzó a salir a cada lado de la misma, de la cual salieron los temibles gemelos Kol y Lama. Muchos se sorprendieron de verlos allí, pues no los habían visto llegar, pero era un hecho que LA EVOLUCIÓN tendría un apogeo final esa noche...

\- BIENVENIDOS A LA SEGUNDA REUNIÓN DE LOS REBELDES DEL OESTE! -dice Kol recibiendo alabanzas de casi todos los presentes- hace sólo unas semanas éramos un pequeño grupo con ideales de grandeza, hoy por hoy, hemos alcanzado esa grandeza... ¿Nuestro fin? hacerle un bien al mundo... LOS MAESTROS HAN ABUSADO DE SUS PODERES... merecen ser destituidos.. el universo nos ha bendecido dándonos nuestros maestros con nuevos poderes... LA NUEVA ERA HA LLEGADO! -todos aplauden-

\- Hemos sufrido algunas bajas -dice Lama- las naciones han logrado zafarse de su futuro, pero sin falta hemos escogido Ciudad República para que sea el comienzo de algo grande... Y HOY USTEDES SERÁN TESTIGOS DE ALGO ASOMBROSO... HOY ES LA ÚLTIMA NOCHE QUE VIVIRÁN LOS MAESTROS! -entonces ambos gemelos unen sus voces en un unísono concierto diciendo-

\- TRAIGAN A LOS MAESTROS!

En ese momento Luke, el maestro clima apareció en escena jalando una larga cadena de la cual estaban apresados uno a uno, en una larga fila todos los maestros capturados en Ciudad República, entre ellos Lin y los demás maestros metal control. Las cadenas eran de hierro, no podrían moverlas. En las caras de cada uno de ellos se podía sentir su desesperanza, su tristeza, iban a ser ejecutados y nadie parecía ser el salvador. Pues todos sin excepción... estaban encadenados...

\- Seguramente se han preguntado -dice Kol- cuál es la técnica máxima del control de la nueva generación de maestros... La Niebla y la Ceniza control ha permanecido acallados por mucho tiempo, no es un tipo nuevo de poder ni mucho menos... siempre ha existido pero como uno más de los abusos de los maestros, fue eliminado de la tierra...

* * *

**Flash Back...**

* * *

_Voz de Kol:_ Fue hace 35 vidas pasadas del Avatar que la niebla y la ceniza control se practicaban libremente en el mundo...

Un niño estaba parado sobre una roca manipulando un humo negro que flotaba sobre su cabeza mientras que una niña a su lado manipulaba un humo blanco. Ambos se lo lanzaban entre sí en medio de acrobacias, eran muy diestros con sus poderes y siempre solían entrenar para mejorar en ellos...

Esos niños eran conocidos como Leeva y Hutch, unos humildes niños que vivían en la tribu agua del sur cuando el avatar Kaayum proveniente de la misma tribu apenas se estaba entrenando para ser el siguiente puente entre los humanos y los espíritus. Aunque Leeva y Hutch eran amigos de Kaayum, eran vistos como bichos raros por su naturaleza, todos se preguntaban qué clase de poder manejaban... solamente eran conocidos los cuatro elementos principales.. no había sangre control, ni metal control, ni relámpago control... así que no sabían qué clase de poder desarrollarían.

El avatar Kaayum siempre defendió a los chicos pensando que no serían un peligro para nadie, hasta que tres años después... algo la hizo cambiar de opinión...

* * *

**Plaza del Pueblo...**

* * *

\- AVATAR... AVATAR KAAYUM... -gritaba un hombre al divisar a la joven avatar hacer su guardia matutina por la plaza, pero al ver llegar a este hombre tan intranquilo, ella responde-

\- ¿Qué ocurre Melt?

\- Hay una pelea en la aldea... los hermanos están luchando con la guaria del agua... pero han ido demasiado lejos... DEBES DETENERLOS!

\- Vamos! -responde con sorpresa el avatar-

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la aldea notaron como había muchos destrozos en casas, había gente herida y a lo lejos aún se podían ver vestigios de la batalla.

Unos tres maestros agua juntaron su poder para arrojar púas afiladas a los hermanos Leeva y Hutch pero estos saltaron a lados opuestos de la montaña esquivando los ataques. Entonces Leeva desplegó sus manos mientras una neblina blanca aparecía bajo los pies de uno y lo hacía flotar en el aire. Entonces Leeva hizo que la neblina cubriera la totalidad del cuerpo del maestro agua, como si fuese una prisión. Acto seguido, la maestra niebla comenzó a mover su poder de un lado a otro, haciéndolo colisionar contra las montañas, golpeándolo una y otra vez contra el suelo mientras su víctima sin poder liberarse sufría todos los golpes. Entonces Leeva extendió sus manos lanzando muy lejos la prisión de niebla con el maestro agua adentro. Ambos colisionan en una montaña cercana destruyéndola por completo.

Al ver aquello los dos maestros agua restantes atacaron a Leeva pero Hutch creó una muralla de ceniza que impidió el paso del ataque. Entonces el chico comenzó a arrojar neones de ceniza cortantes hacia los maestros agua quienes crearon una fortaleza de hielo para evitar los ataques.

\- Leeva Ayúdame! -dijo el chico a lo cual ella fue a su encuentro poniéndose a su lado. Acto seguido ambos comenzaron a mover sus manos y pies en sincronía mientras ejercían su control, pronto, mucha neblina negra y blanca comenzaron a salir de sus pies al momento que ambos poderes se entrelazaban entre sí como si fuesen uno, ying y yang unidos en un solo poder. Entonces, la neblina de dos colores que centelleaba pequeños rayos debido a su poder tomó la forma de una gran bola de energía gaseosa que los chicos arrojaron a los maestros agua. Entonces la gran bola de niebla se llevó por el medio la fortaleza de agua de los maestros como si fuese un simple montículo de plástico y los embistió hasta que la bola colisionó contra otra montaña cercana llena de hielo. Tan fuerte fue la explosión que rápidamente una avalancha de hielo comenzó a caer colina abajo haciendo peligrar la vida de toda la aldea.

El avatar Kaayum entró en estado avatar inmediatamente y flotando en un remolino de nieve se puso entre la avalancha y el pueblo para lograr detener el siniestro...

_Voz de Kol_: Desde ese momento el Avatar Kaayum estuvo hablando con los espíritus por varios días seguidos para llegar a una decisión con respecto a La niebla y ceniza control. El avatar creía que estos poderes podían corromper desde dentro al ser humano, que tanto poder podía terminar controlando al que lo tuviera y convirtiéndolo en una persona fría, apática y sanguinaria.

La decisión del avatar fue... prohibir ese control tipo de control y quitarles sus poderes a los hermanos.

\- Lo siento -decía el avatar a sus amigos Leeva y Hutch mientras estos se hallaban reclinados ante la maestra agua, entonces ella puso una mano sobre la frente de ella y la otra sobre su pecho-

\- No me quites mis poderes... -gimió Leeva, pero Kaayum ignorando la petición de la chica entró en estado avatar y sus ojos se pusieron blancos a medida que desplegaba su poder. Luego hizo lo mismo con Hutch.

Voz de Kol: Lo que el avatar nunca supo es que no pudo quitarle los poderes a los hermanos, sino porque la noche que decidió hacerlo un extraño fenómeno desconocido le impidió completar su cometido... sea como sea, los hermanos siguieron practicando y desarrollando sus dotes en secreto, hasta que murieron con sus dotes... aún en secreto

* * *

**Fin Flash Back...**

* * *

\- LA NIEBLA Y LA CENIZA CONTROL NO TENÍAN NADA DE PELIGROSO Y AÚN ASÍ EL AVATAR KAAYUM QUERÍA ERRADICARLO DE LA TIERRA... pero aún 35 vidas después la llama sigue intacta -dice Kol, entonces poniendo una mirada siniestra y satánica, el gemelo exclamó- MI HERMANA Y YO SOMOS DESCENDIENTES POR LÍNEA DE SANGRE DE LEEVA Y HUTCH... hemos heredados sus dotes!

\- Y vamos a cumplir lo que nuestros ancestros hubiesen querido -completó Lama- el avatar cometió una equivocación al pensar que los maestros ceniza y niebla éramos un peligro para el mundo y tratarnos como criminales... usó su poder para oprimirnos y prohibirnos como si fuésemos malas personas... esta noche, los maestros pagarán su atrevimiento... ESTA NOCHE TODOS LOS MAESTROS MORIRÁN!

En ese momento ambos hermanos abren extienden sus manos y una gran cantidad de humo negro y blanco sale de sus bocas y se elevan varios metros arriba llenando todo con aquel poder impresionante.

\- ¿Últimas palabras Lin? -preguntó Kol con hipocresía antes de comenzar con la matanza de maestros-

\- Nadie los va a aceptar jamás -replicó Lin- tendrán que lidiar con el peso de haber acabado con todos los maestros

\- Muy bien -sonrió Kol- tus palabras nos llenan de dicha... ahora prepárate para despedirte PARA SIEMPRE DE ESTE MUNDO!

Kol levantó sus manos y de sus dedos salieron grandes cantidades de neblina oscura que tomaron formas de púas muy filosas que procedía a arrojar a la jefa Lin Beifong quien solo cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor.

Pero de pronto una gran bola de fuego explota en la tarima creando una onda expansiva que los envió a todos en lugares diferentes. Kol mira con impresión hacia el cielo y con algo de nerviosismo mira a Korra bajando hacia ellos en medio de un remolino de aire con sus ojos blancos. A su lado Tenzin, Kya, Bumi y Bolin caían al suelo de pie firmemente y con decisión. Pronto, Korra se les unió a ellos haciéndole frente a Kol, Lama y Luke en aquella tarima...

\- Avatar Korra -sonríe Lama- ¡Qué sorpresa!... te estábamos esperando!

\- Liberen a todos los maestros Lama y Kol... su asunto es conmigo... SOY EL AVATAR!

\- Al contrario avatar Korra -dijo Kol- no es un asunto exclusivo del avatar... cada uno de los maestros tienen su grado de responsabilidad en las horribles cosas que han pasado en los últimos años... si tu ancestro Kaayum hubiera dejado que la ceniza y la niebla control permanecieran ejerciéndose libremente, tal vez esto se hubiera evitado... tal vez el mundo sería muy diferente...

\- Peleas por un desacuerdo que sucedió hace 35 vidas del avatar -replicó Korra- por qué no solo lo dejas ir y aceptas que eres un lunático.. Tú y tu hermana... ustedes predican un mundo mejor, pero se basan en la mentira y la crueldad... obligan a la gente a aceptar lo que ustedes ofrecen como única alternativa a la muerte... Kaayum tenía razón... esos poderes diabólicos que ustedes tienen sí logran corromper a las personas.. si no mírense... querían ayudar al mundo... lo dijeron en aquella reunión... está bien que estuviesen molestos por los errores que los maestros han cometido a lo largo de los años... pero se dejaron llevar, se les subió el poder a la cabeza y ahora quieren acabar con una raza entera de benders... ¡DETÉNGANSE AHORA MISMO!

\- NO! -gritó Kol- YO PENSABA AYUDAR A LOS MAESTROS.. PERO ELLOS NO SE DEJARON AYUDAR... SIEMPRE ABUSARON DE SUS PODERES Y YA NO LOS SOPORTÉ MÁS... SIENDO UN NO-MAESTRO YO FUI VÍCTIMA DE AQUELLOS QUE TENÍAN EL PODER... AHORA QUE YO LO TENGO... ¡NO PIENSO PARAR! -Acto seguido Kol dispara un fuerte golpe oscuro hacia Korra pero ella dispara con su pie una llamarada y deshace el ataque-

\- Por favor -rogó ella- reacciona... aún podemos corregir el error que ambos hemos cometido... Ciudad República es el ejemplo claro de que personas de diferentes naciones, razas y poderes pueden convivir juntos... los maestros originales aceptaremos a los nuevos maestros y ustedes paran con esta locura ahora... ¿aceptan mi oferta? -dijo Korra extendiendo su mano hacia los gemelos quienes parecían confundidos y aterrados. Dentro de ellos, una lucha interna se estaba librando por hacer lo correcto. Imágenes de cuando eran pequeños y no tenían ningún poder vinieron a su mente, pero junto con los buenos tiempos... vinieron los malos también. Así que aunque Lama lentamente estaba levantando su mano temblorosa para estrecharla con Korra, Kol de un manotón se la bajó y gritó-

\- NO HARÉ TRATOS CON EL AVATAR!

-Suficiente Kol -gritó Tenzin- Tú movimiento de la evolución claramente ha fallado... El reino tierra finalmente ha sido liberado, los templos del aire están a salvo... tu ataque a las tribus del agua fracasó y la nación del fuego tiene nuevamente a su legítima soberana... El último vestigio de su movimiento está aquí en Ciudad República... ¡RÍNDANDSE! -amenazó- ¡ESTÁN EN DESVENTAJA!

En ese momento los miembros del equipo avatar se comenzaron a poner todos en posiciones de batalla dispuestos a atacar, con Korra comandando la ofensiva de la resistencia, parecía ser posible eliminar a LA EVOLUCIÓN para siempre... pero en vez de estar acobardado y temblando de miedo.. Kol comenzó a reir a sus adentros, contagiando en un segundo a su gemela Lama.. entonces ambos se sumieron en risas diabólicas extrañando un poco a la morena y su equipo...

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -replica Korra-

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué el avatar Kaayum no pudo arrebatarles los poderes a Leeva y Hutch? Entonces te suplico que te quedes a oír el resto de la historia...

* * *

**Flash Back...**

* * *

_Voz de Kol:_ El avatar Kaayum nunca supo que no había logrado quitarles los poderes a los hermanos, ellos vivieron con su poder en secreto hasta el final de sus vidas y no dijeron nada. Así que por varias vidas del avatar que siguieron no se dio importancia al tema del control de las tinieblas...

Pero los espíritus sabían lo que realmente había ocurrido. Cuando mi hermana y yo visitamos la gran biblioteca de Wa Shi Tong no sólo descubrimos que habían más elementos de los pensados... sino la verdadera razón por la cual el Avatar nunca pudo eliminar la niebla control ni la ceniza control del mundo...

Cada 2500 años sucede un fenómeno astronómico enorme que afecta directamente nuestro planeta, cuando la galaxia Hayán, la más cercana a la vía láctea se cruza con entre nuestra galaxia y la galaxia Pirea, ambas constelaciones ejercen una fuerza gravitatoria increíble contra nuestro universo afectando directamente el sistema solar. Durante ese fenómeno, la luna es cubierta en su totalidad por la oscuridad que se genera del cruce de galaxias.. ese fenómeno es llamado... LA LUNA OSCURA...

Durante la luna oscura, las mareas pierden su flujo, el fuego no puede mantenerse encendido debido a que las tinieblas gobiernan nuestro mundo. La tierra se vuelve inestable y el viento contenido en el sistema solar escapa hacia las otras galaxias... como resultado... ES IMPOSIBLE EJERCER CONTROL!

La noche que el avatar Kaayum intentó robarle los poderes a Leeva y Hutch el mundo se encontraba en plena LUNA OSCURA así que sus poderes de avatar no funcionaron. Los hermanos no tardaron en descubrir que sus poderes no habían sido quitados, pero decidieron mantenerlo en secreto pues sabía que aquel extraño acto no volvería a ocurrir... aunque nunca llegaron a entender lo que pasó y vivieron el resto de sus vidas preguntándose lo mismo

* * *

**Fin Flash Back...**

* * *

Todos lucían sorprendidos y horrorizados. Si lo que Kol decía era verdad era mucho más grave que una luna sangrienta para los maestros agua o un eclipse de sol para los maestros fuego... ¡NADIE PODRÍA EJERCER CONTROL!

\- ¿Quieres decir que... -decía Korra en voz titubeante- que el avatar Kaayum perdió sus poderes durante el fenómeno?

\- Ella y todos los demás perdieron sus poderes en ese momento... -dijo Lama con una sonrisa macabra- excepto Leeva y Hutch! -todos se sorprenden de nuevo-

\- ¿QUÉ? PERO.. ESO ES ABSURDO... SE SUPONE QUE NADIE PUEDE HACER CONTROL DURANTE LA LUNA OSCURA! -Replica Korra- LO QUE DICES NI SIQUIERA TIENE SENTIDO...

\- Yo nuca dije... "Nadie" -rió con Kol frenesí malvado- yo dije que los maestros agua, tierra, fuego y aire perderían sus poderes debido que el fenómeno natural afectaría los cuatro elementos principales... Pero... los demás elementos no sufrirían ningún cambio durante LA LUNA OSCURA...

\- Qui...Quiere decir que... -decía Bolin apenas pudiendo articular palabras-

\- Que los que controlen elementos diferentes a esos cuatro no perderán sus poderes durante el fenómeno... -parecía que las sorpresas nunca acababan-

\- Pero eso pasó hace mucho tiempo... no tiene repercusión en el presente -afirmó Korra muy alterada-

\- Te equivocas de nuevo Avatar -dijo Kol provocándole un fuerte escalofrío en el espinazo a la morena de ojos azules- LA LUNA OSCURA es un fenómeno que ocurre cada dos milenios y medio... si alguno de ustedes sabe sacar conclusiones, 35 vidas después del avatar Kaayum que era maestra agua terminan en ti, avatar Korra, otra maestra agua... y durante ese período de tiempo de una y la otra pasarían otros dos milenios y medio... -Bolin casi sufre un desmayo al oír eso- SI... ESTA NOCHE HABRÁ UNA NUEVA LUNA OSCURA!

\- no.. -suspiró horrorizada-

\- DENTRO DE MENOS DE UNA HORA -dijeron los gemelos al unísono- UNA NUEVA LUNA OSCURA ESTARÁ SOBRE NOSOTROS OTRA VEZ Y LES ARREBATARÁ LOS PODERES A LOS MAESTROS, TIEMPO QUE USAREMOS PARA TERMINAR CON ESTE CONFLICTO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

\- Esto... esto es terrible... -se lamentó Korra pero Tenzin le toca el hombro diciendo-

\- No podemos rendirnos aún Korra... ya los escuchaste... tenemos menos de una hora para derrotarlos.. aún hay esperanzas...

\- Tienes razón Tenzin... -dijo ella- podemos hacerlo...

Mientras Kol y Lama reían aún como seres endemoniados, Korra, atrevida como siempre les silbó para llamar su atención, entonces, con una mirada retadora y una sonrisita burlona, ella exclamó

\- OIGAN KOL Y LAMA... ESTO ES LO QUE EL EQUIPO AVATAR PIENSA DE SU RIDÍCULA LUNA OSCURA!

Inmediatamente y sin dejar pasar otro segundo todos y cada uno de los maestros dispararon sus poderes hacia los gemelos. Chorros de agua de parte de Kya, Ráfagas de aire de parte de Tenzin. Avalanchas de Tierra de parte de Bolin y mucho fuego de parte de Korra y todo al mismo tiempo. Pero Kol y Lama reaccionaron arrojándoles una gran nube de neblina de ambos colores que al colisionar crearon una fuerte explosión que casi vuela con la plaza entera, destrozando la tarima en pedazos. Entonces la neblina se extendió por la ciudad entera ennegreciendo todo el ambiente. Nadie podía divisar dónde se encontraban los gemelos... Simplemente nadie podía ver nada... de repente, Korra gritó...

\- No puedo moverme... NO PUEDO MOVERME! -entonces Tenzin quien estaba cerca exclamó-

\- NO SIENTO MIS PIERNAS... -poco a poco todos los maestros estaban quedando paralizados a expensas de la densa neblina. De pronto la risita de Kol se escuchaba de aquí para allá. Parecía estar en todos lados y en ninguno a la vez. Korra quería atacar pero no podía moverse. Era todo muy frustrante-

De pronto la neblina oscura se desvanece cuando Kol abre sus manos como un abanico apartando toda la oscuridad del ambiente, entonces cada uno pudo ver lo que pasaba. Kol había aprisionado a todos en una especie de neblina oscura solidificada que envolvía su cuerpo hasta su pecho como una tumba, y todos estaban en la misma posición, inmóviles y frágiles.

\- SUÉLTAME KOL PARA QUE PUEDA ACABAR CONTIGO DE UNA VEZ...

\- Con gusto te soltaré avatar Korra cuando la LUNA OSCURA caiga sobre nosotros será un gusto ver que intentes detenerme... mientras tanto... CONTEMPLA MI PODER!

Entonces Kol lanzó una gran bola de tinieblas hacia las alturas y estas se perdieron en las nubes. De pronto un sonido horrible y muy fuerte retumbó en las huestes celestiales al momento que un gran manto negro, que no era precisamente el de la noche, comenzó a cubrir el firmamento. La gran tiniebla de Kol había oscurecido el cielo por un momento y ni siquiera la luz del sol, que ya se estaba ocultando en el crepúsculo, podía verse más.

Todo cayó en oscuridad y zozobra al momento que los cielos centelleaban rayos, parecía el fin del mundo. Una gran fuerza gravitatoria comenzaba a ejercerse, los cielos de pronto se abrieron y una luz en el centro del cielo comenzaba a dispersarse por la tierra entera mientras los rayos seguían, de hecho la tierra parecía temblar. Todos gritaban de miedo y horror..

\- SIENTES ESO AVATAR KORRA -dijo Kol- ES LA LUNA OSCURA VINIENDO SOBRE NOSOTROS OTRA VEZ DESPUÉS DE 2.500 AÑOS!

\- PUEDO SENTIRLA HERMANO... -interrumpió Lama abriendo sus brazos hacia el cielo- ES NUESTRA PRIMERA LUNA OSCURA...

\- Korra... entra en el estado avatar AHORA! -ordenó Tenzin-

\- NO PUEDO -se lamentó Korra con frustración, casi las lágrimas se le salían de los ojos. El mundo estaba siendo destruido frente a ella y no podía hacer nada-

En ese momento una gran ventisca como la que nunca se había sentido vino desde el oeste resoplando hacia el este con fuerza, tenía el poder de un huracán y la osadía de un tifón.. era casi imposible respirar o mantenerse de pie ante aquello...

\- SI... SI... -gritaba Kol excitado- EL VIENTO ESTÁ ESCAPÁNDOSE HACIA LAS OTRAS GALAXIAS...

De pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar fuertemente y a tumbar a los gemelos al suelo, era demasiado poder. Solo aquellos que estaban apresados en las tumbas de ceniza se mantuvieron de pie. Entonces la tierra dejó de temblar y el aire dejó de soplar... Un silencio como ningún otro que se haya escuchado jamás en dos milenios y medio pudo sentirse en toda la haz de la tierra. Kol y Lama se levantaron con los ojos llenos de frenesí y poderío al momento que uniendo sus voces una vez más, dijeron al unísono...

\- EL MOMENTO HA LLEGADO!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:=O Qué les pareció!? QUÉ HARÁ AHORA KORRA Y LOS DEMÁS QUE ESTÁN INDEFENSOS? LA LOCURAAAA! Please dejen sus reviews y díganme qué opinan de estas revelaciones..  
**

**Gracias por sus reviews a...**

**MtezPS: jajaja esos ****%#*$ rebeldes... supongo que odias más a los gemelos ahora que han jugado esta treta que les hará más difícil aún ganar al equipo avatar... ¿Qué pasará? :O Solo yo lo sé muahahahaha**

**MakorraFan13: Siiii el reencuentro YEAH! ¿les gustó por cierto? lastima que no está Mako porque está recuperándose de su lesión.. y Lerow ayudó a Tenzin, Kya y Bumi después de todo... ¿Te gustó este episodio? el que viene está QUE ARDE!**

**Jrosass: tienes razón soy malo con Asami ;( pero no la puedo sobreproteger jajaja y tranquila tendrás tu escena... algún día.. si sobreviven al ataque muahahaha vienen cosas muy shockeantes no lo podrás creer... Gracias por tu review me gusta que sean largos :)**

**Mel.2004: Qué bueno que te actualizaste Mel... después de leer tu genial historia me inspiré un poco para actualizar mi fic... espero te haya gustado**

**The Power to Choose: Lamento si con este capítulo te hago golpearte más la cabeza contra el muro... y lo que viene... espero te haya gustado este episodio... ¿Qué hará ahora Korra y sus amigos? :O**

**GRACIAS por sus increíbles reviews, son geniales... MAÑANA PUNTUALITOS AQUÍ PARA EL PENÚLTIMO EPISODIO DEL FIC... MUCHAS MÁS EMOCIONES, MUCHO MÁS DRAMA Y MUCHA MÁS ACCIÓN ON THE WAY... NOS VEMOS!  
**


	14. La Nueva Era Parte 2 LA LUNA OSCURA

**HOLAAAA A TODOS..! Gracias por sus reviews, es increíble estar y tenerlos de vuelta... Bueno si que fue un capítulo impresionante el anterior ¿Cómo hará Korra y su equipo para pelear sin poderes? TODO SE REVELA HOY! - A LEER!**

* * *

**ANTEPENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO...**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: La Nueva Era...**

* * *

_**"Querido Diario"**_ -pensaba Korra- _**"Estoy AUSTADA"**_

* * *

**PARTE 2: LA LUNA OSCURA**

* * *

Las galaxias parecían moverse, las estrellas arder en llamas desde su posición en el cosmos. El universo estaba expandiéndose. Un evento que ocurre cada dos milenios y medio estaba por ocurrir... una vez más...

Una lluvia de meteoritos voló sin detenerse por el espacio adentrándose finalmente en la vía láctea. Una enorme galaxia de forma circular se movía a gran velocidad hacia la enorme constelación del sistema solar. Entonces, otra detrás le cerró el paso. De repente, tres grandes galaxias alineadas, una detrás de la otra hicieron presencia, las dos de afuera tapando a la de adentro. De pronto esta cayó en oscuridad y una tiniebla comenzó a entrar al sistema solar.

El sol, que ardía con fiereza pareció apagarse cuando la tiniebla lo alcanzó. Poco a poco los planetas fueron siendo consumidos por la oscuridad también... Mercurio... Venus... LA TIERRA...

* * *

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TIERRA...**

* * *

Una gran ventisca como la que nunca se había sentido vino desde el oeste resoplando hacia el este con fuerza, tenía el poder de un huracán y la osadía de un tifón.. era casi imposible respirar o mantenerse de pie ante aquello...

\- SI... SI... -gritaba Kol excitado- EL VIENTO ESTÁ ESCAPÁNDOSE HACIA LAS OTRAS GALAXIAS...

De pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar fuertemente y a tumbar a los gemelos al suelo, era demasiado poder. Solo aquellos que estaban apresados en las tumbas de ceniza se mantuvieron de pie. Entonces la tierra dejó de temblar y el aire dejó de soplar... Un silencio como ningún otro que se haya escuchado jamás en dos milenios y medio pudo sentirse en toda la haz de la tierra. Kol y Lama se levantaron con los ojos llenos de frenesí y poderío al momento que uniendo sus voces una vez más, dijeron al unísono...

\- EL MOMENTO HA LLEGADO!

En ese momento todos dirigieron su mirada hacia arriba en el cielo y casi sin aire, contemplaron la escena.

La luna, que era la única fuente de luz que había en el medio del cielo comenzó a perder brillo y lucidez. Pronto comenzó a salirle manchas negras que fueron oscureciendo su brillante contorno. Segundos después, no era más que un punto muerto y vacío en el cielo. Al silencio que llegó después le siguieron grandes truenos estruendosos que comenzaron a caer a tierra desde la atmósfera resquebrajando la corteza terrestre e iluminando titilante la oscuridad que en la que el mundo entero yacía sumido.

Finalmente un opaco y drástico rayo azul eléctrico cayó desde el punto negro de la luna en línea recta hasta impactar contra la tierra, entonces el rayo se extendió ocupando cada centímetro y cada hectárea del globo terráqueo. Todo por unos 15 segundos estuvo alumbrado de azul. Cuando todos estaban más sorprendidos y horrorizados por lo que acababan de ver... Todo cesó...

\- LA LUNA OSCURA ESTÁ SOBRE NOSOTROS! -dijo Kol con maldad-

\- NOOOOOO -gritó Korra con desesperación mientras escupía una gran cantidad de fuego que se dirigió rápidamente hacia Kol, pero entonces, el fuego se hizo débil y se desvaneció sin que Korra lo quisiera... había quedado sin poderes-

Allí estaba Korra y su equipo, todos apresados al suelo gracias a la neblina oscura solidificada. No podían moverse, no podían liberarse, sólo podían contemplar horrorizados la escena. Podían sentir como sus poderes ya no rondaban sus cuerpos, era una sensación extraña... y horrible. Pero mientras más miserable se sentía el equipo avatar, más parecían engrandecerse los gemelos Kol y Lama, y junto con ellos, el maestro clima... Luke...

\- POR FIN -dijo Lama excitada mientras miraba sus brazos llenos de venas y los vellos de los mismos estaban erizados- he esperado toda mi vida por este momento... nunca pensé que tendríamos la suerte de vivir para cuando una LUNA OSCURA viniera otra vez sobre la tierra... y lo mejor es... -hizo una pausa para luego extender sus manos y de sus dedos una gruesa capa de neblina blanca comenzó a salir y a expandirse por el aire. Entonces, en una mirada de sadismo, la gemela completó- es que aún conservamos nuestros poderes...

\- OIGAN GEMELOS -gritó Korra- si son valientes y tienen aunque sea una pizca de honor esperarán a que la LUNA OSCURA pase y nos enfrentarán, pero que sea una batalla justa y no... ¡No esto!... si la nueva generación es TAN poderosa ¿por qué tiene que esperar a que la antigua raza se quede sin poderes para poder tomar el control?

\- Verás, avatar... -dijo Kol- aunque tienes razón en que esta nueva generación mejorada es más poderosa, la razón es que aun con todas nuestras altas no hubiéramos podido alcanzar el número de maestros que ya existía... pero no podíamos esperar hasta que la LUNA OSCURA llegara para atacar, no... teníamos que hacerlo antes como una antesala a lo que venía, todo formó parte de un meticuloso plan que salió a la perfección... Reunirlos a todos aquí para su destrucción! -Korra y los otros se sorprenden- ahora que están indefensos y sin poderes es hora de llevar a cabo nuestra misión de dominación... luego de acabar con ustedes, iremos a las demás naciones y las acabaremos también... cuando el día de mañana llegue, EL MUNDO HABRÁ EVOLUCIONADO SATISFACTORIAMENTE...

\- ESTÁS DEMENTE! -gritó Korra-

\- Tal vez para avanzar en una sociedad.. hace falta un poco de locura...

\- Muy bien hermano basta de charla... hay que acabar con ellos de una vez

\- Tienes razón Lama... es momento de acabar con el avatar -Korra comienza a sudar con nerviosismo- ¿sabes? tenía pensado matarte después de asesinar a tus amigos sólo para obligarte a verlos morir... pero eres el avatar y lo menos que necesito ahora es que uses algún truco escondido para entorpecer nuestros planes... así que tú irás primero!

Pronto de la mano de Kol comienzan a salir neblinas oscuras que dieron vueltas sobre su mano y segundos después de deshicieron dejando en la mano del maestro una afilada daga de ceniza y una mirada muy siniestra. Caminando con el arma filosa hacia Korra, el sádico gemelo exclamó...

\- ¿Últimas palabras?

\- Si, ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

\- ¡Qué manera de perder una oportunidad de decir algo ingenioso! como sea... MUERE! -gritó para luego levantar la cuchilla y dirigirla rápidamente hacia el pecho, justo al corazón de Korra, pero antes de que la hoja hiciera contacto con la piel de Korra, una rayo eléctrico golpeó sorpresivamente al gemelo enviándolo lejos hasta chocar contra el suelo. Todos vieron sorprendidos que se trataba de un relámpago. Comenzaron a preguntarse quién lo había disparado. Entonces, en la cima de una colina cercana, un guapo maestro fuego con las cejas arqueadas y los dedos humeantes hicieron presencia... este exclamó dominante...

\- DÉJALA EN PAZ!

\- MAKO! -gritaron todos, pero la voz de Korra sobresalió de entre todas las demás. Sus ojos se llenaron de alegría y su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido-

\- Pero... ¿CÓMO!? -replicó Kol incrédulo luego de arrastrarse en el suelo quedando a los pies de Lama, entonces la gemela tomó la palabra diciendo-

\- El relámpago es una extensión del fuego pero no se origina del calor, sino de la electricidad, así que la LUNA OSCURA no bloqueó esa clase de poder...

\- Ya veo -dijo el gemelo con voz ronca mientras se ponía de pie- entonces supongo.. que tendremos que destruir a esa pequeña molestia... nos tomará medio segundo hacerlo...

\- Me ofrezco -dijo Luke-

\- Bien... ¡Acaba con él!

Mientras tanto Mako corrió hacia los chicos apresados que no podían contener su alegría...

\- Espero haber llegado a tiempo -sonrió Mako-

\- ¿Bromeas? -respondió Korra- no pudiste llegar en mejor momento!

\- MI HERMANITO MAYOR MAKO AL RESCATE! -gritó Bolin emocionado-

\- Los sacaré de aquí para que vayan a esconderse hasta que la LUNA OSCURA pierda efecto...

\- ¿Y tú qué harás mientras? -pregunta Tenzin-

\- Distraeré a los gemelos hasta que Korra y todos recuperen sus poderes

\- ¡NO! MAKO ES PELIGROSO -replicó el avatar temiendo por la vida de su novio-

\- Tengo que intentarlo... además... -antes de que pudiera completar su oración, Bolin lo interrumpió gritando-

\- MAKO DETRÁS DE TI! -en ese momento Luke que no estaba muy lejos hizo que un poderoso rayo cayera desde el cielo y entonces lo dirigió hacia Mako, pero de pronto otro hombre salta desde lo alto cayendo justo a espaldas del ojidorado y atajando el relámpago inmediatamente. Sorprendidos, todos exclaman al unísono-

\- ¡GENERAL IROH! -entonces Mako completó el mismo su oración-

\- No he venido solo! -en ese momento Iroh, quien había atajado el relámpago lo redirigió hacia Luke lanzándoselo rápidamente, pero este salta muy alto y logra esquivar la explosión- MAKO LIBÉRALOS AHORA Y LUEGO VEN A AYUDARME! -gritó el príncipe del fuego para luego crear otro relámpago y proceder a atacar al maestro clima una vez más-

Mako usó pequeñas chispas de rayo para destrozar la ceniza que aprisionaba al equipo avatar y pronto todos quedaron libres y, sin perder tiempo corrieron junto a Mako hacia una cueva cercana... En la soledad y privacidad de aquella cueva, Korra abrazó a Mako con todas sus fuerzas conteniendo las ganas de llorar al verlo...

\- Auch! -se queja Mako y Korra suelta el agarre- aún estoy algo lastimado...

\- Lo siento es que... -decía ella- estoy demasiado emocionada de que estés aquí... sino fuera por ti, me hubieran asesinado... A TODOS!

\- Eso nunca! -dijo él- no dejaré que nadie te haga... les haga daño... ahora permanezcan aquí y pase lo que pase no salgan hasta que la LUNA OSCURA haya acabado... -Mako procedió a irse pero Korra le tomó el brazo con fuerza y empujándolo hacia ella le robó un rico beso de pasión desmedida, como ningún otro que le hubiese dado antes. Mako se sorprendió al principio pero luego se dejó llevar-

\- Cuídate... -dijo Korra luego de despegar sus labios de los suyos- por favor...

\- Lo haré -respondió el maestro fuego y acto seguido salió de la cueva-

Mako corrió a toda velocidad hacia el campo de batalla mientras al mismo tiempo generaba un gran relámpago en sus manos, entonces subiendo un pequeño risco empinado disparó el poderoso rayo de electricidad hacia Luke pero este logró evadirlo. Entonces Mako corre hacia Iroh que estaba escondido detrás de una gran piedra que usaba como escudo para cubrirse de los ataques...

\- ¿Cómo estás? -pregunta Mako-

\- Mejor ahora que llegaste... somos dos contra uno... podemos hacerlo... vamos! -en ese momento los dos maestros fuego salen de ambos lados de la gran piedra creando cada uno su propio relámpago entonces lo lanzan al mismo tiempo y estos se combinan creando un increíble y centellante rayo que explotó con fuerza muy cerca de donde estaba Luke creando una onda expansiva que lo envió al suelo. Entonces, sin perder tiempo, los dos maestros fuego se subieron a una piedra y comenzaron a generar nuevos relámpagos, pero Mako aprovechó para decir una ocurrencia...

\- ¿Qué pasa maestro clima? ¿No tienes aire a tu disposición para manipularlos y volar?

\- HAY UN INCREÍBLE FENÓMENO CELESTE PASANDO JUSTO AHORA POR NUESTRA GALAXIA.. NO TIENES IDEA DEL PODER AL QUE TENGO ACCESO! TOMEN ESTO!

En ese momento Luke abre sus brazos hacia el cielo y este comienza a abrirse y ponerse rojizo, segundos después muchas bolas de fuego comenzaron a divisarse... ¡UNA LLUVIA DE METEORÍTOS!

\- CUIDADO! -gritó Iroh mientras tanto él como Mako corrían del alcance de las grandes piedras que comenzaban a caer por montones al suelo agrietándolo y creando grandes explosiones, eran demasiadas bolas de fuego para esquivarlas todas- ¡MAKO! -gritó Iroh para luego embestir al maestro fuego y salvarlo de un gran meteorito que explotó cerca de dónde estaban-

\- Gracias -dijo Mako-

\- Hay que tener cuidado con este tipo... es peligroso... ¡Espera! -dijo dándose cuenta de algo. Entonces ambos divisaron la roca ardiendo frente a ellos y muchas más que caían a toda velocidad. Quizás la LUNA OSCURA les quitaba la posibilidad de crear fuego, pero tenían una ración inagotable del elemento frente a ellos. Con una sonrisa ingeniosa, Iroh exclamó para sí- Qué estúpido..!

Inmediatamente tanto él como Mako se levantaron y comenzaron a correr hacia Luke esquivando las grandes piedras espaciales que caían por todos lados y extrayendo el fuego de ellas para dispararlo hacia el maestro clima...

\- NO IMBÉCIL... LES ESTÁS DANDO FUEGO CON QUÉ ATACAR! -gritó Lama a Luke, quien en ese momento se dió cuenta de que ambos maestros fuego venían hacia el disparándole muchas llamaradas-

\- ARRÉGLALO! -gritó Kol-

Entonces Luke saltó de ese lugar para escapar de las bolas de fuego que le propinaron Iroh y Mako. Pronto comenzó a correr detrás de los maestros quienes no se cansaban de arrojar más llamaradas.

\- PATÉTICO! -exclamó Kol mientras ponía su mano sobre su frente algo avergonzando. Entonces el maestro ceniza generó grandes bolas de neblina negra y extendiendo sus puños hacia adelante disparó aquel golpe de neblina que golpeó a Mako y Iroh por el estómago arrojándolos al suelo-

\- DESTRUYE ESAS BOLAS DE FUEGO! -gritó Lama. En ese momento Luke abrió los brazos al cielo e inmediatamente comenzaron a caer decenas de rayos hacia la tierra, algunos cayeron sobre los meteoritos llameantes, destruyéndolos al instante y apagando el fuego, los demás caían a todos lados desordenadamente-

\- LOS ACABARÉ! -gritó el maestro clima con violencia mientras señalando a los maestros fuego hizo que un gran rayo, el más grueso y poderoso de todos cayera sobre ellos, entonces, sin perder una fracción de segundo, Iroh se encorvó y puso sus manos entrejuntadas formando un escalón, entonces Mako se puso su pie sobre él y Iroh lo impulsó hacia arriba de manera muy magistral elevando a Mako varios metros en el aire, acto seguido, el ojidorado extendió su mano hacia arriba y atrapó el relámpago que caía sobre ellos, entonces inmediatamente comenzó a redirigir el relámpago mientras podía sentir cada voltio y fracción de energía eléctrica pasando por su cuerpo. Entonces antes de caer al suelo, aún en el aire, Mako disparó el relámpago ya redirigido mientras gritaba-

\- VETE AL DIABLO! -el poderoso relámpago era demasiado grande para escapar de él y sin poder evitarlo, impactó sobre el pecho de Luke creando una gran explosión y enviándolo a colisionar contra uno de los edificios destrozando la pared y enviando mucho polvo al ambiente-

\- SI! -gritó Korra emocionada desde la cueva al ver aquello, entonces todos comenzaron a celebrar emocionados. Mako y Iroh también chocaron manos-

\- Uno menos! -dijo Iroh, entonces el príncipe de fuego creó un relámpago y lo arrojó a los pies de los gemelos creando una gran explosión y levantando mucho polvo, pero estos permanecieron mirando con odio a los maestros con los puños apretados y la respiración acelerada- ¿QUÉ PASA KOL Y LAMA? -se burló Iroh- ¿TIENEN MIEDO AHORA QUE CADA UNO DE SUS MAESTROS HA SIDO VENCIDO Y QUEDARON SOLOS? -ignorando las burlas de Iroh, Kol simplemente se sacudió su traje del polvo que le había caído. Entonces, este con voz fría pero relajada, exclamó...

\- Nunca envíes a otros.. a hacer tu trabajo!

\- Andando! -dijo Lama-

En ese momento los gemelos salieron corriendo hacia los maestros fuego mientras ambos comenzaban a generar neblinas de sus manos. Del otro lado del sitio de combate, Mako y Kol los esperaban al momento que ambos comenzaban a crear relámpagos. Entonces sin perder tiempo ambos envían los rayos a sus contrincantes pero los gemelos dispararon neblina al suelo y, solidificándola comenzaron a deslizarse en toboganes mientras seguían yendo a gran velocidad hacia Mako y Iroh. Pronto ambos saltan al aire y disparan un golpe de neblina blanca y negra hacia los jóvenes, pero ambos saltan hacia atrás y esquivan el ataque. Entonces Iroh se separa de Mako yendo hacia Lama y dejándole a Mako el luchar contra Kol.

\- Ven aquí, bonito! -dijo la gemela mientras propulsándose hacia arriba con su neblina blanca comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire mientras disparaba golpes de neblina hacia Iroh pero este por medio de acrobacias logró escapar de cada uno de los ataques. Entonces el príncipe de fuego se propulsó hacia arriba disparando un relámpago al suelo, entonces cuando estuvo en el aire comenzó a disparar muchos rayos a Lama pero ella deslizándose en el suelo gracias a su poder no era impactada por ellos.

Mientras tanto Mako corría hacia una colina que se elevaba algunos metros mientras Kol lo perseguía de cerca. Entonces, muy molesto el gemelo golpeó la tierra y entonces esta comenzó a romperse y abrirse al momento que una poderosa neblina negra se creaba en forma de avalancha que se hacía cada vez más grande y espesa mientras acortaba camino con el maestro fuego. Pero por fin Mako llegó a la cima del risco y saltando al vacío disparó un gran relámpago hacia el maestro ceniza que rápidamente lo cubrió sin darle oportunidad de escapar, pero Kol dando una vuelta disparó de su brazo un gran golpe de neblina tan inmenso que consumió el relámpago de Mako como tragándoselo, entonces una fracción de la tiniebla se enredó en el pie de Mako y de un jalón, Kol lo arroja al suelo con fuerza haciendo que este se arrastrara un poco.

\- MAKO! -gritó Korra desde la cueva al ver aquello-

El ojidorado comenzó a gritar de dolor al colisionar contra el suelo. Entonces el gemelo camina hacia él y lo ve contorsionarse de dolor, entonces, creando una daga de ceniza en su mano hizo un corte recto y abrió la camisa de Mako de un golpe, entonces levantó la ceja y dibujó una media sonrisa en su cara al ver que todo el torso del maestro fuego estaba vendado, claramente estaba lastimado. Segundos después Iroh cae al suelo también cerca de Mako siendo vencido por Lama.

\- Vaya vaya maestro fuego... -dijo Kol a Mako- parece que no estás en condiciones de pelear... ¿y aun así te sacrificas para salvar a tus amigos? ¡Hermoso! ACABEMOS CONTIGO! -molesto Iroh abrazó a Mako cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y gritando-

\- DÉJALO EN PAZ MALDITO! -en ese momento Kol envolvió a Iroh en una nube de tiniebla haciendo que este levitara sin poder moverse. Entonces extendió su mano hacia atrás y Iroh salió flotando hasta caer en el suelo metros lejos de allí, acto seguido Kol disparó otro golpe de ceniza y la solidifica atrapando a Iroh en el suelo sin poder moverse- Espera tu turno príncipe de fuego, Seguiré contigo luego de acabar con esta rata de alcantarilla-

Entonces Kol volvió a mirar a Mako apretando sus dientes provocado por el dolor de colisionar sus costillas aún algo resentidas contra el suelo luego de aquella caída. Pronto, con ojos sádicos y una diabólica sonrisa exclama...

\- Veamos qué tan grave es esa herida tuya! -acto seguido Kol puso su pie sobre el pecho de Mako y comenzó a hundirlo con fuerza hacia abajo al momento que Mako comenzó a gritar horriblemente-

\- MAKO NO... -gritó Korra tratando de salir de la cueva pero Tenzin la atajó diciendo-

\- No Korra, si sales solo conseguirás que te maten...

\- Pero Mako...

\- Él esta...rá bien... -titubea el maestro aire-

\- ¿QUÉ SE SIENTE? ¡TE GUSTA!? -sonrió Kol mientras hundía aún más su pie en el pecho de Mako mientras comenzaron a oírse sus huesos tratar. Oír los gemidos de Mako era algo espantoso, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas involuntariamente mientras trataba de lidiar con aquel dolor. Entonces el maestro fuego toma con toda la fuerza que le queda la pierna de Kol con sus dos manos y tratando de levantar su pie comenzó a jalarlo-

\- Aw que lindo.. Aún quiere luchar -se burla Lama. Entonces Kol retira el pie y asesta una dura patada a Mako en el suelo volteándolo y haciéndolo gritar de dolor- GOLPÉALO HERMANO... GOLPÉALO.. HAZ QUE SUFRA! -gritaba la gemela mientras Kol seguía pateando a Mako y dándole una gran paliza-

\- NO MAKO... POR FAVOR... -lloraba Korra al ver aquello. A su novio lo estaban matando frente a sus ojos y ella no podía hacer nada-

\- Tenzin debe haber algo que podamos hacer... mi hermano... -dijo Bolin pero Tenzin lo interrumpe de inmediato-

\- SI SALIMOS DE AQUÍ TODOS MORIREMOS... ES LO QUE ELLOS QUIEREN...

Mientras tanto afuera, Mako, en el suelo, con la boca sangrante y rostro moreteado es levantado de la camisa medio rota en el aire mientras el malvado gemelo lo veía entre risas. Su mirada parecía distante y borrosa, Mako estaba cediendo ante la inconciencia-

\- Eres patético por pensar que ibas a poder detenerme -luego de decir aquello Kol le dió un fuerte golpe a la boca del estómago a Mako haciéndolo escupir sangre y abriendo sus ojos más de la cuenta. Entonces lo alzó hacia arriba y lo recibió con una patada arrojándolo al suelo de nuevo... Mako ya no podía resistir, estaba demasiado débil-

\- RESISTE MAKO -gritaba Iroh mientras ni siquiera podía ver cómo golpeaban a su amigo. Más frustrante aún era para Korra quien ya no podía soportarlo más. De un empujón se sacó de encima a Tenzin y ignorando los gritos de todos, la morena salió de aquella cueva con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para salvar al amor de su vida. Entonces Kol levantó la mirada y vió a Korra venir corriendo hacia ellos así que sin perder tiempo envolvió a Mako en una nube de tiniebla y lo hizo levitar unos centímetros sobre el suelo y ponerlo a su lado-

\- NI UN PASO MÁS AVATAR KORRA! -amenazó el gemelo deteniendo a la ojos azules en seco- si te atreves a avanzar, él morirá..

\- NO.. DÉJALO IR... NO LE HAGAS DAÑO -respondió el avatar mientras las lágrimas aglomeradas en sus ojos comenzaron a salir como gotas de lluvia y a derramarse por sus mejillas- HARÉ LO QUE SEA... SÓLO DÉJALO VIVIR...

\- Qué amor tan fuerte sientes por este chico... -ríe Kol- es tan estúpido ver como un ser tan poderoso como tú se hace así mismo débil debido a la unión a este patético maestro fuego... pero si de veras quieres salvarlo y si de veras harás LO QUE SEA por él, entonces puede que tenga la solución... Entrégate, y él saldrá libre... tú morirás y él vivirá... te sugiero que decidas y aceptes la oportunidad que te estoy dando... de lo contrario los dos morirán, aún no tienes tus poderes... ¿Qué dices? -Korra miró por un momento la cara sangrante de su novio y sus ojos moreteados y débiles. Sabía que estaba muy débil y había sufrido mucho. Llorando una última lágrima, la morena bajó su cabeza y... dándose por vencida, exclamó-

\- Está bien... aquí estoy, indefensa... pero déjalo ir -Kol ríe de medio lado-

\- Bien avatar... -entonces la neblina oscura que cubría el cuerpo de Mako comenzó a deshacerse y Korra caminó hacia él para sostenerlo cuando cayera, pero entonces el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando el malvado Kol sacó una daga de ceniza solidificada y la clavó salvajemente en la espalda de Mako haciéndolo gritar una vez más. La sangre salió disparada a borbotones y Korra mira en shock, fría y horrorizada a su novio escupir sangre-

\- NOOOOOO! -entonces el cuerpo de Mako comenzó a caer lentamente y a despegarse de la hojilla filosa que Kol le había clavado. El cuerpo sin fuerzas del maestro fuego se dejó caer y Korra corrió a toda velocidad logrando atajarlo cuando este cayó al suelo-

\- Oops! -dijo Kol a lo cual rompió en risas macabras-

\- HERMANO..! -gritó Bolin horrorizado mientras Iroh y el resto de los presentes no podían contener el asombro y, en algunos de los casos, las lágrimas-

\- Mako no... no no no no me dejes... MAKO...! -gemía Korra mientras abrazaba a su novio contra su pecho sin importarle salpicarse así misma de su sangre. Él malherido maestro fuego miraba con ojos llorosos y débiles a su novia, cada vez se apagaba más su luz. Entonces, sus labios secos y temblorosos solo pudieron articular una cosa-

\- Ko...Korra..! -entonces Mako se durmió y Korra se echó a llorar sobre su pecho desconsoladamente al momento que los gemelos estallaron en risas siniestras y malvadas-

\- MAAAKOOO... NO ME DEJES... POR FAVOR... -gritaba desconsolada la morena mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre la piel blanca de su novio que por el momento, no parecía estar respirando-

\- Acéptalo Avatar... está muerto -dijo Kol seco, entonces Korra levantó su mirada y sus ojos, casi disparando fuego consumidor llenaron la presencia de Kol de pies a cabeza. Su tristeza pronto se convirtió en odio, rabia, ira y todos los sentimientos negativos que llegaran a existir-

\- Dijiste... DIJISTE QUE NO LE HARÍAS DAÑO! -gritó Korra- POR QUÉ NO SÓLO LO DEJASTE IR!

\- No me hagas reír avatar... ¿qué te hizo pensar que le perdonaría la vida a ese fracasado? TODOS USTEDES MORIRÁN ESTA NOCHE... NINGUNO DE USTEDES SOBREVIVIRÁ PARA MAÑANA... CUANDO LA EVOLUCIÓN FINALMENTE ESTÉ COMPLETA!

Korra limpió una de sus lágrimas y se inclinó para besar los labios fríos de Mako por última vez, luego lo abrazó contra su pecho sin poder evitar gemir una vez más. Entonces lo puso delicadamente en el suelo mientras comenzó a apretar los puños y apretar los dientes, diciendo con mucha amargura en sus palabras...

\- Te arrepentirás... LO LAMENTARAAAAAAAASSSS! -de pronto los ojos de Korra se volvieron blancos y una gran cantidad de viento huracanado comenzó a bajar del cielo y a ventarranear con una fuerza indescriptible en todo aquel lugar. Incluso Kol y Lama comenzaron a retroceder debido a la fuerza del aire. Las piedras alrededor de Korra comenzaron a levitar y a destruirse por sí solas una y otra vez. Grietas comenzaron a abrirse en el suelo y el avatar comenzó a levantarse y flotar en el aire mientras los gemelos veían asustados y con ojos bien abiertos aquella escena-

\- ¿Qué pasa? -se preguntó Iroh mientras se encontraba encerrado en aquella prisión de ceniza-

\- ¡MIREN! -señaló Tenzin al cielo, entonces todos vieron al firmamento y comenzaron a notar como la oscuridad, en el medio del cielo estaba cediendo y dejando progresivamente a la luna al momento que la brillante luz de esta comenzaba a iluminar las nubes y a traer la normalidad al mundo. ¡LA LUNA OSCURA HABÍA TERMINADO!

Mientras tanto los gemelos comenzaron a retroceder cuando la poderosa avatar Korra quien flotaba encima de un remolino de aire hacía que grandes y pesadas rocas se desprendieran solas y eran lanzadas a los aires como si de simples granos de arena se trataran. El viento corría tan fuerte que era imposible respirar. Entonces la morena abre sus manos y su boca mientras emite el más grande y poderoso rugido de fuego de la historia llenando cada rincón del elemento y calentando la atmósfera en un segundo. Entonces, su ceño fruncido y expresión de odio se dirigió a los gemelos mientras seguía flotando poderosamente frente a ellos. Pronto, las docenas de voces de avatares anteriores hablaron todas juntas en un horrible concierto de terror, diciendo...

\- ES MOMENTO DE PAGAR!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O :O :O OK YA SÉ.. NO ME MATEN!**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se les pusieron los nervios de punta verdad? ¡LA LUNA OSCURA HA ACABADO SEÑORES! ¡KORRA A PATEAR TRASEROS! pero... ¿Qué pasará con Mako? ¿Y Asami que sigue en coma? ¿PODRÁN SOBREVIVIR? - NO TE PIERDAS EL ASOMBROSO FINAL DE LOS DIARIOS DE KORRA LIBRO 2.. MAÑANA!**

**Agradezco sus reviews a...**

**The Power to Choose: aaww me encanta que digas que lo primero que hiciste al levantarte fue leer mi fic :) ¿Sabes cómo puedo sentirme yo que me dices eso? estoy brincando jajajaja gracias por leer!**

**Mel.2004: Eres muy animadora, tus palabras me animaron de verdad.. no sabía que te gustaba tantísimo el fic... me halaga.. no te preocupes, tenemos el foto para hacer travesuras!**

**MtezPS: Fue una idea alocada que se me vino a la mente y después que la plasmé me recordó a la convergencia armónica de verdad jajaja... si saqué la cuenta de veras, años más, años menos.. un aproximado pero si están metidos los 100 años que aang pasó en el iceberg.. LO REITERO, me encanta tu ojo crítico, eres una roca filosa, me encanta!**

**Jorosass: Gritemos juntos... NOOOOOOOO... jajajaja emocionante no? bueno la verdad yo soy más malo que bueno y me gusta ponérselas difíciles a los protas, ahora espero que no quieras matarme por herir a Mako.. fueron los rebeldes, ellos ellos jejeje.. ¿Qué pasará?**

**MakorraFan13: ÉPICO? graaaaaaaaacias, he estado esperando por esa palabrita, me siento halagado de verdad... oye si está dificil el paisaje se ve algo nublado, esperemos que nuestra Avatar ahora que ha recuperado sus poderes pueda vengar a Mako, Asami y los demás que sufrieron por LA EVOLUCIÓN...**

**SE QUE ESTÁN ANSIOSOS y que tienen el corazón arrugadito por la emotiva escena del reencuentro del MAKORRA y luego como él se desvanece en sus brazos, PERO TENDRÁN QUE ESPERAR UN DÍA MÁS PARA LEER MUAHAHAHA...  
**

**Nos vemos.. BYE!**


	15. La Nueva Era Parte 3 La Antigua Era

**Hooola... Bueno les tengo una mala noticia :( No tengo listo el cap, se me vino el tiempo encima y no pude terminarlo... PERO NO IMPORTA, en su lugar he escrito un lindo poema inspirado en la historia de la economía de Sudamérica desde 1870 hasta ahora... Disfruten**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AAAAAAHHHH... ¿Se asustaron? Muahahahahaha Soy Malvado... Ok ahora en serio, se acabó la espera.. HOY TERMINA FINALMENTE EL FIC.. ¿Qué pasará? ENJOY**

**.**

* * *

**GRAN CAPÍTULO FINAL...**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: La Nueva Era...**

* * *

El momento de la verdad había llegado. No había marcha atrás. La poderosa avatar Korra flotaba encima de un remolino de aire y hacía que grandes y pesadas rocas se desprendieran solas y fueran lanzadas a los aires como si de simples granos de arena se trataran. El viento corría tan fuerte que era imposible respirar. Entonces la morena abre sus manos y su boca mientras emite el más grande y poderoso rugido de fuego de la historia llenando cada rincón del elemento y calentando la atmósfera en un segundo. Entonces, su ceño fruncido y expresión de odio se dirigió a los gemelos mientras seguía flotando poderosamente frente a ellos. Pronto, las docenas de voces de avatares anteriores hablaron todas juntas en un horrible concierto de terror, diciendo...

\- ES MOMENTO DE PAGAR!

\- NO PUEDE SER! -gritó Kol sorprendido- LA LUNA OSCURA YA ACABÓ!?

\- Bien -se lamentó Lama- estamos acabados...

\- NO! -replicó Kol mientras tomaba con fuerza el brazo de su gemela y con una mirada sicópata y delirante, prosiguió- AÚN PODEMOS GANAR ESTO... TENEMOS EL PODER SUFICIENTE PARA ACABAR CON ELLA Y CON TODOS... ¿Estás conmigo?

\- Podemos hacerlo -dice Lama decidida, Kol sonríe de medio lado-

\- TODOS USTEDES VAN ARDER! -gritó Korra y sus avatares pasados al unísono al tiempo que en medio de una gran avalancha de poder se les iba encima con suma rapidez-

* * *

**PARTE 3: LA ANTIGUA ERA!**

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Lin estaba encadenada algo separada del sitio de la batalla mientras era custodiada por los pocos rebeldes maestros de los antiguos dones que quedaban, entonces al escuchar el alboroto, la maestra metal que estaba arrodillada sobre la tierra, algo despeinada y sucia, dibuja una sonrisa al contorno de sus labios mientras dice para sí...

\- Oh, Conque ya se puede hacer control! -dicho esto la maestra golpea el suelo y una columnita filosa de tierra se levanta y da justo en las esposas que retenían las manos de Beifong rompiéndolas al instante. Entonces ella arranca el gran pedazo de metal que retenía su cuello liberándose al instante. Acto seguido pisotea la tierra y arranca dos grandes piedras que arroja con fuerza hacia los maestros rebeldes y los envía al suelo. Entonces procedió a liberar al resto de los maestros metal y a enviarlos diciendo- AÚN QUEDAN REBELDES DISPERSADOS POR LA CIUDAD... ATRÁPENLOS... ESTE MOVIMIENTO SE ACABA HOY!

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

\- MAKO! -gritó Iroh al ver al maestro fuego tirado en el suelo sin moverse o respirar. Apretó fuerte sobre la ceniza solidificada y comenzó a gritar a medida que la calentaba cada vez más. Pronto esta se quema y explota por sí sola, entonces el príncipe del fuego corre hacia su compañero pero Bolin llega primero y apartándolo con la mano se tira sobre el pecho de su hermano a llorar desconsoladamente- Bolin... yo... -titubeó apenado-

\- No puedo perderte Mako -sollozó el maestro tierra mientras sus lágrimas mojaban caían sobre el maltrecho pecho de su hermano- eres lo único que me queda... eres mi familia... ellos me lo quitaron todo... por favor -rogó- no te vayas tú también... -sin fuerzas lo abrazó como si quisiera fusionarse con él y siguió llorando aterradoramente. Los demás que estaban en la cueva se acercaron y bajando sus cabezas, con las miradas al suelo y, guardando un minuto de silencio, todos aguardaron allí- No puedo creer que ya no estarás conmigo -llora Bolin provocando las lágrimas también en Kya- No puedo creer que quedé solo...

\- Bolin... -dijo Iroh en voz delicada- debemos sacarlo de aquí.. él está...

\- NO! -gritó molesto- NO LO DIGAS! ¡MAKO! -la cabeza de Bolin se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su hermano una vez más mientras arrugaba su entrecejo, sus manos se apretaban y su corazón se disecaba a sí mismo. Entonces sintió una mano palmear su hombro, lleno de ira desmedida y con su paciencia agotada, Bolin mira a Iroh y le grita- TE DIJE QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ!

\- Yo... -dijo él dando un paso atrás- yo no hice nada...

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó Bolin confundido. Entonces una voz susurrante, débil y ronca dijo-

\- Bo...lin... -El maestro tierra ve hacia abajo y su corazón casi explota de alegría cuando ve allí a su hermano despierto, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa dolorida dibujada en su rostro. ¡Estaba Vivo!. A Bolin se le fue el aire y casi se desmaya, todo lo que la alegría le permitió decir fue-

\- MAKOOO! -entonces lo abrazó fuerte una vez más-

\- ¡Qué alegría que esté bien! -dijo Kya-

\- Vamos Bolin... hay que llevar a tu hermano a un hospital -ordenó a lo cual el maestro tierra obedeció cargando a su hermano y montándoselo sobre sus hombros-

\- ¿Por qué no dejas que Kya lo cure? -preguntó Bumi-

\- Mako tiene heridas muy graves -respondió la maestra agua- es más de lo que yo pueda curar...

\- Aún está delicado -prosiguió Tenzin- ¡Dense prisa! -con esta orden Iroh y Bolin salen disparados haciendo uso de sus elementos y yendo hacia la parte que no estaba destruida de la ciudad, rumbo al hospital más cercano-

\- ¿Y nosotros qué hacemos? -inquiere Kya, Tenzin la mira decidido y responde-

\- Vamos a limpiar nuestra ciudad!

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Kol y Lama escapaban a toda prisa deslizándose sobre toboganes de niebla solidificada mientras Korra venía detrás de ellos metida en una burbuja de aire sobre la cual se rodeaban anillos de fuego, agua y tierra estando en la parte más profunda del estado avatar.

Entonces Kol creó una empinada rampa de tinieblas y cuando llegó hacia ella la rampa lo impulsó hacia arriba donde dio una voltereta en el aire quedando de cabeza y frente a Korra. Entonces el gemelo extendió sus manos y una enorme masa de humo negro salió disparada a mucha velocidad ennegreciendo el ambiente y nublando la visión del avatar, finalmente cubriéndola por completo. Pero de pronto dos inmensas bolas de fuego salen de la niebla a mucha velocidad explotando cerca de Kol y enviándolo al suelo arrastrándose varios metros.

\- AHHH... Creo que me rompí la pierna!

\- KOOOL! -gritó Lama para luego ver con odio y resentimiento al poderoso avatar que saliendo de la neblina negra, se mostró una vez más- TE DESTRUIRÉ! -gritó-

Sin perder tiempo entonces Lama golpeó con sus puños el suelo e inmediatamente la tierra se raja mientras grandes columnatas de humo blanco comenzaron a salir de la tierra a mucha velocidad. Pronto dio media vuelta y extendió su mano hacia Korra, pronto las columnatas salieron disparadas como paredes de luz hacia la morena. Acto seguido Lama lanzó varios golpes más de niebla-control creando un poderoso ataque compuesto. Mientras tanto el avatar Korra vio llegar aquellos poderosos ataques todos juntos hacia ella, así que usó el cintillo de tierra que rodeaba su burbuja de aire y uniendo los pedazos de concreto creó un poderoso muro de piedra que la resguardó. Al impactar el gran poder de Lama sobre la muralla de Korra se crea una gran onda expansiva y el resto de la niebla se desborda por los extremos de la muralla, pero finalmente el ataque se desvaneció. Sin perder tiempo, Korra dispara aquella pared hacia Lama la cual abre sus ojos en sorpresa y salta apenas pudiendo evadir el ataque y cayó al suelo justo al lado de su hermano quienes miraron temblando del miedo al poderoso ser postrarse frente a ellos en el aire ejerciendo un poder tremendo. Las montañas cedían. El viento era demasiado fuerte, fuego salía del interior de su burbuja e incluso podían sentir las masas de agua subterráneas agitarse poderosamente debajo de la tierra.

Entonces Korra extiende sus manos hacia los gemelos en el suelo y el anillo de agua se desprende de su burbuja y en forma de un poderoso chorro de agua golpeó a los maestros niebla mientras los apretaba contra el suelo al momento que toneladas de agua caían sobre ellos a una presión exorbitante. Luego del ataque, quedaron empapados, débiles y a punto de ahogarse. La maestra de los cuatro elementos en ese momento sale del trance del estado avatar y comienza a descender hacia el suelo quedando justo frente ellos. Entonces, con una mirada asesina y llena de rabia, Korra choca sus puños molesta mientras en voz amenazante, declara...

\- Es momento de hacer esto a mi modo... -muy molesta y alterada Lama salta hacia Korra para atacarla pero esta le lanza un poderoso chorro de agua y la envía hacia a un lado en el suelo. Entonces la apresa en la tierra mientras dice- Espera tu turno maestra niebla... iré contigo justo después de que termine con él... -Kol abre sus ojos en sorpresa, pues sabía que ella había citado las palabras exactas que le había dicho al general Iroh antes de darle aquella feroz paliza a Mako... así que no le podía esperar nada bueno-

* * *

**Hospital de Ciudad República...**

* * *

Las puertas del pasillo que dan hacia el quirófano se abrieron de golpe mientras varios camilleros llevaban sobre una camilla al débil pero consciente Mako a toda prisa hacia el lugar donde le practicarían la cirugía. Iroh y Bolin los seguían de cerca, pero entonces uno de los camilleros se detuvo frente a ellos diciendo...

\- Ok no pueden pasar...

\- Pero señor él es mi hermano -replicó Bolin-

\- Lo entiendo, pero no puede pasar.. él estará bien... lo prometo! -acto seguido el camillero se dio vuelta y corrió a alcanzar a los demás rumbo al quirófano. El maestro tierra a continuación se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la sala de espera muy frustrado diciendo-

\- No puedo creerlo!

\- Tranquilo Bo -dice Iroh- estará bien... no te preocupes... él es muy fuerte -Bolin sonríe ante aquel comentario y con sus ojos aguados en lágrimas, le dijo-

\- Gracias... por todo lo que has hecho... por él... por nosotros... eres un buen amigo

\- Me alegra ayudar -contesta con una sonrisa- oye voy a conseguir algo para beber ¿Quieres algo?

\- ¿Una soda de tierra? -Iroh asiente y se va.

Comenzó a caminar el príncipe del fuego por los pasillos del hospital, saliendo de aquella sala de cuidados intensivos rumbo a la fuente de sodas pero entonces al pasar por una de las habitaciones con la puerta abierta se detuvo en seco al ver a la persona que estaba allí dentro...

\- ¿Asami? -dijo incrédulo entrando a la habitación. Entonces ve allí, junto a la cama con ella a una señora mayor con la mirada triste. Parecía cansada, que no había dormido en muchas horas-

\- ¿La conoces? -pregunta la anciana-

\- Si, pero.. ¿Qué le pasó?

\- La encontré a las orillas de la playa... estaba inconsciente, el médico dijo que sufrió una alteración en el corazón debido a una fuerte descarga eléctrica que recibió y... ahora está en coma -el semblante se le decayó al maestro fuego al escuchar esas palabras. Era horrible que una mujer tan hermosa como la joven Sato estuviera al borde de la muerte-

\- En... c...coma? -dijo resentido- ¿C...ómo puede ser? -logró decir, casi sin poder articular nada más-

\- Según dijo el doctor, ella se encuentra ahora en la parte del coma donde, aunque casi todo su cuerpo está inactivo, su mente funciona a la perfección.. así que en este momento debe estar soñando cosas felices... eso me anima un poco..

\- Gracias por traerla... soy el general Iroh, príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, le pagaré en fortunas su acto de amabilidad -La señora sonriente pone su arrugada mano sobre el hombro del apuesto príncipe y con una sonrisa sincera exclama-

\- No lo hice por dinero... lo hice porque era lo correcto!

\- En ese caso.. Gracias de todas formas -la anciana sonríe de nuevo y palmea el hombro del joven. Entonces ella saliendo de aquella sala dice finalmente-

\- Ya que alguien que la conoce ha llegado... mi trabajo aquí terminó -entonces ella sale dejando solo al maestro fuego con la chica en la cama llena de aparatos para respirar. Entonces él se acerca a ella y poniendo su mano sobre la de ella siente que aún está tibia. Acto seguido él se sienta a su lado y mirándola a los ojos como perdido entre tanta belleza, el ojos dorados exclama-

\- ¿Con qué estás soñando ahora Asami?

* * *

**Sueño de Asami...**

* * *

En una tarde veraniega. Dos chicos corrían por el sendero de una colina hermosa, llena de flores y mariposas de muchos colores. La chica corría mientras reía a carcajadas y el chico detrás la perseguía. Parecían enamorados. Él la alcanza y la abraza con cariño y ambos se van al suelo en medio de dos risas. El queda encima de ella y la ve embobado: Asami Sato. Ella lo mira y suspira enamorada. Pero por extraño que parezca, su rostro no parecía definido, estaba borroso, pixelado. Aun así, Asami sabía exactamente de quién se trataba. Vestía ropas rojas muy parecidas al uniforme que Asami le había dado a Mako, pero también se parecían al uniforme de la nación del fuego... una cosa era segura... aquel chico era un maestro fuego.

\- Te amo -dijo el chico a Asami para luego besarla delicadamente sobre el pasto manso de aquella preciosa colina, ella entrelaza sus brazos detrás del cuello de él y luego de corresponderle el beso, dice-

\- Y yo te amo a ti...

\- Oye... -dice él- estar contigo.. es mágico... siento como si te conociera de toda la vida, quisiera pasar...

\- ...El resto de nuestra vida juntos? -completó ella emocionada y él sonríe-

\- Este es nuestro sueño... podemos hacer lo que queramos...

\- Tienes razón... bésame... Mako -dijo ella y el joven aún con su cara borrosa se acercó a sus labios y comenzó a besarla, pero de pronto Asami pareció quedarse sin aire y comenzó a toser, alarmando a su compañero-

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Asami?

\- No lo sé... no.. puedo.. RESPIRAR! -grita ella desesperada mientras se toma el cuello con las manos

* * *

**En La Realidad...**

* * *

Iroh miraba aterrado como el tomador de pulsos conectado al cuerpo de Asami emitía un pitito agudo continuo que significaba que su corazón no estaba latiendo...

\- ¿ASAMI!?... NO.. NO... NO TE MUERAS! -la mecía con fuerza pero ella no reaccionaba, seguía sin pulsos- ¿Dios qué, hago qué hago? -se recriminaba a sí mismo agarrándose de los cabellos con fuerza. Entonces teniendo una idea abrió la bata que tenía la bella Asami para descubrir su pecho cubierto por un delicado sostén blanco virginal. Entonces el general junto su dedo índice con el medio y creando un mini relámpago lo envió al pecho de Asami electrificándola mientras ella se levantaba de golpe y luego caía de nuevo sin respirar. Desesperado, él comenzó a practicarle el RCP una y otra vez y a juntar sus labios para darle aire, pero nada funcionaba- AYUDA... POR FAVOR.. -gritaba con miedo- SE ESTÁ MURIENDO... -como nadie llegaba, el príncipe del fuego creó otra descarga de electricidad en el pecho de la chica elevándola de nuevo, pero una vez más, cayó sin signos vitales- vamos, vamos... aumenta la carga Iroh... vamos... -se presionaba a sí mismo mientras realizaba otra descarga sobre el pecho de ella. Entonces comenzó a presionar su pecho con sus manos mientras con tanto desespero sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a gemir mientras seguía tratando de reanimarla pero era inútil. Negado a perderla, el junta sus labios con los de ella una vez más para proveerle aire, sopló todo lo que pudo... pero fue en vano. Iroh se dejó caer sobre el pecho de ella llorando amargamente por la pérdida de Asami. Sentía unas ganas asesinas de quemarlo todo, pero se contuvo. De pronto Asami abre los ojos e inspira una gran cantidad de aire, llenando sus pulmones en un segundo como si estuviera volviendo de la muerte, Iroh voltea a verla incrédulo sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos- ASAMI!?

\- Mak... General Iroh? -se interrumpió a sí misma al detallarlo bien. Estaba segura de que el calor de los labios que sentía en aquel sueño y luego en la realidad, cuando le proveía aire, eran del ojidorado, pero resulta que eran de otro ojos dorados, otro maestro fuego... y todo tomó sentido-

\- Todo está bien ahora Asami... todo está bien... -dice él aliviado mientras toma su mano delicadamente y entrelaza sus dedos sobre los de ella. Las mejillas de Asami se sonrojan pero Iroh no se había dado cuenta, sólo sabía que acababa de pasar el susto de su vida, Asami en cambio.. Solo podía preguntarse si el chico de su sueño era realmente... El príncipe de la Nación del Fuego-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Korra levantó en peso a Kol agarrándolo de su ropa y con una mirada de sumo recelo y resentimiento lo empujó contra el suelo de manera tan brusca que creó una gran grieta en este sobre el contorno del cuerpo del gemelo, este comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras sentía sus costillas resquebrajarse por el golpe...

\- Vaya maestro ceniza, parece que no estás en condiciones de pelear... veamos qué tan grave es esa herida tuya! -acto seguido Korra puso su pie sobre el pecho de Kol y comenzó a hundirlo con fuerza hacia abajo al momento que el gemelo comenzaba a gritar horriblemente de dolor, justo como se lo había hecho al ojidorado-

\- KOL! -gritó Lama encerrada en su prisión de tierra-

\- Voy a hacerte exactamente lo mismo que le hiciste a mi novio y voy a darle punto final a LA EVOLUCIÓN esta noche.. -dicho esto Korra patea en el suelo a Kol con fuerza haciéndolo voltear y gemir de dolor- ¿TE GUSTA ESO?

Entonces cegada por la ira Korra comenzó a devolverle cada golpe, cada patada con el doble de fuerza haciendo que Kol gritara de dolor una y otra vez. Era casi incómodo de ver... incluso para Korra.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

\- Lin, necesitas refuerzos -dijo Tenzin llegando con sus hermanos hacia unos suburbios en Ciudad República donde la policía de metal control estaba teniendo una lucha formidable con los que restaban de los infiltrados en la red de Los Rebeldes del Oeste. Estos perdían fuerza con rapidez y eran capturados. Con una sonrisa en el rostro Lin responde-

\- No necesitamos refuerzos... pero si quieres pagar tu mal humor con alguien... adelante! -con una sonrisita macabra desconocida incluso para el maestro aire, este balbuceó-

\- En eso precisamente estaba pensando. -En ese momento Tenzin se elevó en un remolino de aire y comenzó a controlar de manera espectacular su elemento al momento que atacaba con fiereza a los rebeldes. Kya también recogió un poco de agua y comenzó a golpear a los bandidos, incluso Bumi empezó a golpear a todos con una rama. Minutos después... todo el mundo estaba capturado y listos para ir tras las rejas... solo quedaban libres los autores generales del plan de desestabilización mundial... Kol y Lama.

* * *

**Hospital de Ciudad República...**

* * *

Bolin esperaba impaciente en la sala de espera del hospital. Con frecuencia golpeteaba su pie contra el piso del hospital y no dejaba de mirar el reloj colgado en la pared. Estaba seguro de que no habían pasado ni 20 minutos pero aquella espera parecía eterna. De pronto las puertas del quirófano se abren y Bolin queda con la boca abierta cuando ve a Mako salir corriendo con algo de dificultad, como escapando de ese sitio...

\- Mako? ya tan rápido?

\- Bolin... -dijo este viéndose un poco mejor, finalmente había recuperado el color de su piel- debes llevarme a donde está Korra.. ahora... -entonces aparecen saliendo del quirófano también los cuatro doctores que atendían a Mako, parecían alterados y molestos-

\- OYE... NO PUEDES IRTE... AÚN NO HEMOS TERMINADO CONTIGO... -Mako tomó el brazo de Bolin y encorvándose un poco debido al dolor y el cansancio que aún sentía, dijo a su hermano-

\- Ahora! -decidido, Bolin hizo que los pies de los doctores se hundieran en el suelo del hospital dejándolos inmóviles y salieron corriendo del hospital. Por un fugaz segundo, Asami desde su habitación vio pasar a ambos hermanos corriendo por el pasillo y despertando a Iroh que se había quedado dormido en su regazo, exclama-

\- Iroh... -este reacciona-

\- Ah?

\- Son Mako y Bolin... salieron corriendo del hospital.. algo pasa hay que seguirlos -decía decidida mientras se iba quitando todos los aparatos a los cuales estaba amarrada-

\- Pero... Asami... estás convaleciente.. no puedes irte ahora -Ignorando el comentario de Iroh, ella se levanta y comienza a cambiarse poniéndose su ropa distintiva-

\- Debes saber Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego y general Iroh II... que ya no soy una niña indefensa -Iroh dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la determinación de Asami. ¿Desde cuándo le parecía tan atractiva?. Entonces sin más ambos salieron persiguiendo a los hermanos rumbo al epicentro de la batalla que estaba a punto de acabar

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Korra levantó de nuevo al gemelo en peso por su ropa y le asestó un duro golpe a la boca del estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre. Kol estaba casi desfigurado por la golpiza, ni siquiera Mako había quedado tan mal. Moreteado y con el rostro sangrante, Kol no podía resistir más y Korra parecía no querer detenerse...

\- Por favor... -lloriqueó el gemelo- no más...

\- Oh.. pero si apenas estamos empezando -entonces el avatar arrojó al gemelo con fuerza al suelo justo sobre su hermana golpeando tan fuerte que destrozó la piedra que atrapaba a la maestra niebla. Entonces al ver a la morena acercárseles, Lama disparó una fuerte neblina pero Korra lanzó una llamarada aún más grande cubriéndolos por completo en un segundo. Entonces, los gemelos se abrazaron temblorosos esperando su final. Korra abrió sus ojos iluminándolos de blanco y entrando nuevamente en el estado avatar, inmediatamente una fuerte brisa comenzó a resoplar una vez más y a ejercerse muchísimo poder sobre aquel lugar. Entonces Korra y su fiera expresión de ira voltearon al escuchar la voz de Tenzin diciendo...

\- Korra.. Detente... deja que los capturemos justo como todos los demás, PERO NO COMETAS UNA LOCURA...

\- Escucha a Tenzin, Korra -dijo Lin- no te comportes como si fueras uno de ellos... los haremos pagar.. pero no tomaremos sus vidas en cambio... DÉJALOS IR! -ordenó. Pero entonces la expresión facial de Korra se arrugó aún más a medida que arreciaba el ventarrón. Pronto, todas las voces de los avatares pasados dijeron al unísono-

\- NO... ELLOS TENDRÁN LO QUE SE MERECEN... Y SE MERECEN LA MUERTE! -entonces Korra comenzó a elevarse lentamente a los aires al momento que las piedras comenzaban a resquebrajarse de nuevo y los riscos se partían debido al poder del avatar.

Pero de repente, como un suspiro arrasador, una mano blanca sostiene la mano de Korra y evita que se siga elevando. Ella voltea a ver a esa persona y divisa a Mako, sano y salvo mirándola con decisión.

\- No te dejaré hacerlo... -Mako tira de la mano de Korra no con demasiada fuerza y la trae consigo mientras aún estaba desplegando su gran poder. A Mako le resultaba difícil contenerla y resistir aquellas fuerzas al mismo tiempo, pero la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza y determinación- Déjalos ir... por mi... -acto seguido el cabello de Korra deja de moverse debido al viento y ella cierra sus ojos a medida que una lágrima de amargura y dicha entremezcladas bajaba por su mejilla. Entonces el poder sobre los elementos cesó y Korra salió del estado avatar.

Sin perder tiempo Lin caminó hacia los gemelos que se hallaban atemorizados y enviándoles unas miradas matadoras, la jefa de policías replicó...

\- Ok ¿haremos esto a las buenas o a las malas? -Kol y Lama se ven a las caras y extienden sus manos muy rápido hacia ella entregándose sin chistar. Entonces ella los esposa y hace que los maestros metal se los lleven. Entonces todos se abrazan excepto Mako y Korra quienes ya estaban muy unidos uno al otro. La morena abre sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y mirando a Mako incrédula, exclama-

\- Gracias por salvarme... -Mako sonríe con ternura mientras con sus dedos limpiaba las lágrimas delicadamente del rostro de ella-

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Tú me salvaste mi vida...

\- Si -responde la morena- pero tú me salvaste de convertirme en uno de ellos... y eso es más importante aún... -Al escuchar esas palabras Mako solo deja que sus labios lo guíen hacia los de Korra y ambos se unen en un tierno y amoroso beso mientras que todo el resto del equipo avatar comenzó a aplaudir emocionados y mientras Bolin lloraba un poco-

\- Te amo.. -dijo Korra-

\- Yo te amo también -responde Mako con los ojos brillosos-

Se respiraba amor en el aire. Era contagioso, furtivo, fuerte, poderoso. Iroh en un arranque de pasión tomó con fuerza el rostro de Asami y le robó un rico beso mientras ella parecía sorprendida y en shock. Pero la sinceridad tatuada en los labios de Iroh la hicieron derretir y darse cuenta de algo. No era Mako... El chico de su sueño era el General.

\- Espera... ¿Qué? ¿U-Ustedes Dos? -dijo Bolin incrédulo-

\- Lo siento... Asami yo... -se disculpó Iroh apenado, pero Asami agarró el rostro del general y fue ahora ella quien lo besó salvajemente mientras todos quedaban en blanco-

\- ¿O sea que soy el único del equipo avatar que no tiene una pareja? -lloriqueó el ojos verdes- desearía que Eska estuviera aquí en este momento para besarla y que no fuera tan incómodo... -al oír aquello todos ríen a carcajadas, logrando contagiar de repente, al propio maestro de la tierra Bolin-

* * *

**5 Meses después...**

* * *

"Querido Diario -escribe Korra- Tengo muchas cosas que contarte... no sé por dónde empezar -prosiguió- Han pasado casi seis meses desde el ataque de los gemelos y finalmente la paz reina en las cuatro naciones y Ciudad República nunca fue más próspera. El general Iroh II se mudó a la ciudad por unos meses para estar con Asami y ambos se ven muy felices juntos. Tenzin me preguntó por qué no les había quitado los poderes a los gemelos, y yo respondí, "Estarán en la cárcel por siempre, no tendrán hijos ni nietos ¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

"Por otra parte en estos 5 meses Lin ha enseñado varios trucos de Metal-Control a Bolin y él va progresando. Kya y Bumi han vuelto con Katara en la tribu agua del sur y ayudaron con la reconstrucción. Tenzin volvió con su familia. ¿Y yo? Yo voy justo ahora sobre la canasta en la espalda de Oogi junto a tener una cita de ensueño con mi increíblemente guapo novio-maestro fuego Mako. Tenemos casi 7 meses juntos sin romper y eso hay que celebrarse."

* * *

Korra miraba con ojos incrédulos y expectantes aquella hermosa puesta de sol mientras ella, recostada sobre el hombro de su novio y sentada sobre aquel cañón, se sentía perfecta, amada y protegida. Aunque ella era la del poder ilimitado y las patadas en el trasero, Mako la protegía en muchos otros aspectos. Tantos que no podía ni siquiera mencionarlos todos...

\- ¿Sabes que pienso? -rompe el silencio Korra-

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estoy pensando en lo increíble que sería tener la habilidad de controlar el clima para crear algo tan bello como este ocaso -dijo risueña- lástima que ninguno de esos nuevos maestros quiso cambiar de parecer, y ahora se esfumaron esos dones para siempre...

\- No lo sé Korra -dijo Mako- tú oíste lo que Kol dijo en esa reunión... No existen los no-maestros si tienes al menos un padre maestro, e incluso si los dos fuesen normales, quizás un antepasado si lo fue... Quizás no se han esfumado para siempre ese tipo de maestros, Quizás solo hay que buscar más... No me sorprendería que volviéramos a toparnos con un maestro clima...

\- Que sea MAESTRA esta vez -él ríe-

\- Ok... -a esto prosiguió un largo silencio de casi dos minutos durante el cual sólo miraron el hermoso paisaje y pensaron en lo perfecta que era sus vidas ahora. Pero entonces, la mirada de Korra pareció decaerse al igual que su rostro.. algo desanimada exclamó-

\- Aún sigo pensando en lo que ocurrió esa noche con los gemelos...

\- Te dije que lo olvidaras...

\- No puedo Mako fue serio -reclama ella- no pude controlar mi propio cuerpo durante ese estado avatar, lo mismo pasó cuando nos enfrentamos a Irish... mi rabia y deseos de acabar con ellos me cegó y de no detenerme, quién sabe lo que podría haber hecho...

\- Pero no lo hiciste... -la calmó Mako-

\- Porque estabas ahí... pero... ¿Qué pasa si alguna vez no estás allí y no puedo controlarme? ¿Y si nunca llego a lograr controlar del todo el estado avatar? ¿Qué pasa si me convierto en una mala persona?

\- Hey, Hey -dijo él mientras le tomaba el rostro delicadamente con sus dos manos obligándola a verlo a los ojos- a las dos últimas preguntas... no sé la respuesta... pero sí sé la respuesta a la primera pregunta y es que... no importa cuántos años pasen o cuánto cambien las cosas... yo siempre estaré ahí para ti. -a Korra se le aguaron los ojos pero se forzó a no llorar más, así que solo se le iluminó el rostro y sonrió enamorada. Finalmente tenía todo lo que podía pedir. ¿Qué importaba el futuro si el presente era tan perfecto?

* * *

_**"Querido Diario... No Quisiera estar en otra parte"**_

* * *

**Fin...**

* * *

**Waaaaaa... ¡The End! ¿Les gustó? Sisisisisis!? ¿Les gustó el Makorra? ¿El Irohsami? Me encanta Asami x Iroh... ese era mi malvado plan Jrosass...**

**Fue increíble escribir este libro para todos ustedes... Sus reviews son la única razón por la que actualizaba tan rápido y no abandoné el fic... son increíbles..**

**Agradezco sus reviews a...**

**MtezPS: ¿Hice un excelente trabajo? Aww.. gracias :)! Ya te contesté por MP pero por si acaso aclaro tu duda aquí también... Bolin en realidad no tenía poderes, el metal es la misma tierra pero tratada y refinada... y como la luna oscura bloqueó la tierra control, el estaba sin poderes también... AMO tu ojo crítico... :) y Siiii Iroh y Mako AL RESCATE... aparte del ojo crítico eres un oráculo jejeje**

**The Power to Choose: ¿Palomitas de desayuno? ¡BUENA IDEA! jajajaja y si concuerdo pobre Mako, soy malvado... pero quizás al ver lo que le pasó a su novio impulsó a Korra a patearles el trasero... ESOS REBELDES PAGARON jajaja**

**MakorraFan13: Pobre Mako pero Korra lo vengó bien no? Comieron tierra ambos gemelos jajaja ¿te gustó?  
**

**Mel.2004: NOOOOOOOOO... jajaja tienes razón pobrecito Mako pero puedes insultar a los gemelos (O a mi) tanto como quieras (Nos) lo merecemos... Gracias por leer amiga..!  
**

**Jrosass: Qué te pareció este episodio? espero haya sido de tu agrado...**

* * *

**Fue un placer escribir para ustedes pero antes de irme tengo una duda que aclararles... Como que ha habido un malentendido y ustedes piensan que ya no escribiré más... QUUUUUUIIIEEEEEEEEEENNN LES DIJO QUE LOS DIARIOS DE KORRA SE ACABÓ!? jajaja el fic se acaba cuando NOSOTROS lo digamos... lo que se acabó fue el Libro 2..**

**¿QUIEREN LIBRO 3 O QUÉ!?**

**No se preocupen, si habrá libro 3, pero me tomaré un tiempo para desarrollar la historia, este libro 2 me dejó el cerebro seco, me dedicaré al foro y subiré un fic en el fandom de The Last Airbender sobre Zuko y Azula en el que estoy trabajando... PEEEEERO yo no dejo este fic... CELEBREN SIIIIII**

**Ahora si.. Gracias de antemano por sus reviews... BYE!**


End file.
